Anomaly
by bleachhead580
Summary: A boy goes to see his doctor about his quirk. He meets Izuku there, who he inspires to get stronger and pursue his dream even more. Then the boy is told that he has a locked away quirk with potential second to All for One. Watch as the boys grow and attend UA, but the boy is changed for the worst. Can Izuku save him before he loses himself? Fem Todoroki. Stronger Izuku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my third story ever on Fanfiction. I used to write Naruto only Fanfictions, but I've moved on to this story after about two and a half years of taking a break. Since I have a lot of free time now, I'm clearheaded and in a better place overall; I'll be juggling a few writing projects. This is one of them, the other is my first story, then another is my book I've been working on all of last summer and hopefully bring to fruition soon. Please check out my first story it's The Yokaze Legacy or The Insanity of a Broken Man if you want a clearer image of my writing style. Be warned seventeen-year-old me was extremely edgy, high key graphic, cringeworthy and completely different compared to who I am now. But I still talk about real topics, include a bunch of my philosophies and theories on life, but I'll tone down the graphic details and especially discontinue any sexual violence in my stories. Because that was just… crossing the line there and I'm more mindful of triggering events since I've had something like that happen to me recently and I don't wish to cause anyone to be triggered by my work. Anyways enough of me talking. Enjoy!**

Our story starts with young Izuku being only four years old. He's excitingly talking to his mom about what quirk he could quite possibly get in the pediatrician's office. Just then, the two are distracted by a mother and son walking into the office. Now originally being just Inko and Izuku, it's now a beautiful woman standing at five foot nine with black straight hair, hazel eyes, porcelain skin, almond shaped eyes, small ears and her hair parted from her face. With an equally handsome son with black spiky hair, green eyes, medium ears, tanned skin, oval shaped eyes and a tranquil look on his face. Izuku took notice of his eyes as they looked at each other. The boy waved at him while Izuku shyly waved back. Inko looked down at the two of them waving at each other.

She then says: "honey. Why don't you go over and say hello him? He seems friendly."

Izuku recoiled a bit and says: "but kaa-chan, won't he think that I'm being weird?"

Inko took a look at the mother and son duo and say that she was telling him the same thing from what she could over hear. But unlike her son, he just walked over to them.

He then said in a cute voice: "do you want to play with me over by the play area?"

Izuke looked to him kind of dumbly and then at his mother who nodded and smiled at him. He then nodded his head and the two four-year-old children walked over to the play pen. The spiky haired boy then asked:

"What's your name? I'm Kagura."

Izuku then saw him extend out his hand and the curly haired boy said:

"Izuku", he said shyly. He then grabbed a hold of his hand and they shook hands.

While the two were deciding on what games to play, Kagura's mom sat next to Inko with a smile on her face.

She then said: "Hi! I'm Akira and my son over there is Kagura. What is your name?"

Inko smiled at her charisma and said "I'm Inko and my son is Izuku."

The two women then shook hands and said it was nice to meet each other. Akira then said:

"You and your son look so much like. And Izuku as such the cutest little hair style! It's so poofy! My husband has curly hair but unfortunately my son inherited more from his grandfather than him or I."

Inko then responded with: "Izuku does take after me, but he's got his father's cute face, freckles and his curly hair. I miss the man so dearly."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I can barely wait for his father to come home; I don't know what I would do if he abandoned me with my son. So, what brings your son to the pediatricians?"

"Well, the thing is. Izuku's quirk hasn't activated yet, so I'm getting him to see a doctor to check and see if he's quirkless."

"Ha! I'm doing the same with my son. I'm concerned that Kagura may not get his quirk or be quirkless. He shows all the signs of having a quirk, but he just hasn't activated it which is starting to scare me. Do you have anyone in your family that is quirkless, Inko?"

"No not all. His father as a unique quirk that allows him to breathe fire and I have a quirk that gives me minor telekinetic powers. And both his father and I are the fifth generation in our family to receive our quirks."

"Same with my husband and me. I have a worthless quirk that allows me to manipulate electromagnetic forces. But it's so weak, I can barely even use it. My husband can control his and only his relationship to earth's gravity. He's one of few people to be able to fly without wings. He's like that old comic book hero back in America."

"That's so cool! So, he can basically fly over to another country if he wants to?"

"Yeah! He used to fly over to Mexico and get real Mexican burritos, New York style pizza, Chicago deep dish pizza, Indian curry and so much more!"

"Now that's a keeper right there! Haha!"

The two women then continued to chat on and on about their personal lives and their sons. Meanwhile Izuku and Kagura are playing with hero cards, watching tv and talking.

Izuku then asked: "who's your favorite hero Kagura?"

Kagura then said animatedly: "All Might. You?"

"I love All Might! I want to be a hero just like All Might! It's even my dream to go to the same high school as him so I can be the number one hero in the world!"

"Then I hope to meet you up there as the number TWO hero in the world!"

The kids then laughed and shook on it. Then Izuku got quiet and looked sad. Sadly, he said:

"But what if I don't get my quirk? Then what do I do?"

Kagura looked at him as if he asked a silly question and said: "well you can still be a hero. You can join the army, be a policeman, there is still a way to be a hero".

Izuku had a sort of look of recognition. He then said: "yeah. You're right! I can still be a hero! I can still help and protect people without a quirk. Arigato, Kagura".

"You're-

"MIDORIYA IZUKU!" shouted a nurse from behind the counter.

Inko looked shocked and replied with: "yes?"

The woman looked to Inko and said: "the doctor is ready for you", she said tiredly.

"Good luck Izuku", said Kagura.

Izuku then nodded at Kagura, got up from the floor and walked to the door separating the staff from the patients. She buzzed them, Inko then opened the door and walked through it with Izuku in town. The nurse got up from her desk and was revealed to be a skinny old lady around five foot five with a slug quirk that made her head look like a slug with a mouth, nose, normal teeth and a normal human body. She then walked the two over to a room in the back. She got out her keys, unlocked the door and opened it for them to get in. She then took Izuku's vital signs (which were thankfully normal), checked for height and weight and then just did some typing in the computer. She then asked the million-dollar question:

"What's the reason for your son's visit Midoriya-san?"

Inko then replied with: "we're to get the results back from Dr. Namihara about whether my son will receive his quirk or not".

"I see. Well, unfortunately, Dr. Namihara is not in today. He called in sick today. However, he did say that he was expecting to give out important results. So, the chief physician Dr. Fujitora will be out with you shortly."

Inko then looked highly worried for a moment and said: "I'm sorry. Why does Dr. Fujitora need to see us? Were my son's results that scary?"

"Yes, they were Midoriya-san. Dr. Fujitora himself ordered a rerun of those tests and they tested all the same. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to work. But don't worry too much about it".

She then left the two be. Inko then put a comforting hand, rubbed her son's head affectionately and just said: "everything will be just fine sweetie."

But on the inside Inko was thinking: 'I could possibly be wrong with my baby boy!? I hope the news isn't terrible! Do they usually call the chief physician on-?' But then, a doctor walked in and shut the door behind him. He had white curly hair, kind brown almond eyes, a bushy beard and eyebrows, and he was a very big man. He stood at six foot four inches and weighed about two hundred and forty pounds. He then said charismatically with a smile:

"Hello Midoriya-san, Izuku-kun. My name is Dr. Fujitora, I'll be covering for Dr. Namihara to let you know the results of the tests".

Inko then said: "so what exactly were the results for you to be called here doctor?"

"Well Midoriya-san, your son- wait a minute! This is Uchiro's file! I'm sorry Midoriya-san, Izuku-kun, I'm afraid the order of the files got switched around. Besides, Kagura-kun and Izuku-kun look very similar to each other on their files".

Dr. Fujitora then looked at the skinnier file on the bottom. He then did a quick look through it and he then took out x-ray photos of feet. He then had a depressed look on his face. He then said:

"I'm afraid you don't have a quirk, Izuku-kun. I'm sorry".

Izuku then looked shocked and his mother then started crying and hugging her son as she let loose tears. But to everyone's surprise he said:

"That's okay Dr. Fujitora. I can still be a hero."

The doctor then looked shocked and so did his mother. The doctor looked to his mother to say something, but Izuku continued onward.

"I would just have to settle for ordinary ways to be a hero. Like be in the army or be a policeman. I can still do that. Right?"

Dr. Fujitora smiled then gave off a joyful hearty laugh and said:

"Way to keep your hopes up and continue your dreams kiddo! Of course, you can be in the army or be a policeman. Those are fine goals that don't require quirks at all. You'll do just fine out their young man. You two have a good day now, unless there's any problems you would like to report."

Izuku shook his head and the two could leave the clinic. But before that, Izuku set out to find his new friend he made and say goodbye to him. They found him two doors down from their room and Kagura smiled and asked:

"So?"  
"I don't have a quirk", Izuku said which caused Kagura to smile apologetically and his mom to nod and smile apologetically as well.

"But it's totally okay. I'm going to be a hero no matter what! Even if it means I go to the army or be a policeman".

"That's the spirit Izuku-kun", said Akira with a smile.

"So… thank you Kagura-chan for giving me that idea!"

"You're welcome, Izuku-kun".

Akira then looked surprised then ruffled Kagura's hair in approval. They then said their goodbyes as the nurse then shooed out Inko and Izuku. Akira then looked down at her son and jut said:

"I'm proud of you Kagura for helping him out."

Just then, Dr. Fujitora walked in and his expression was serious, but still gentle and kind. He then said:

"Okay. So, I looked at the results of your tests, and…the results are serious", he said gravely.

"What do you mean doctor? Is he quirkless?" asked Akira.

"That's the thing Uchiro-san. He does have a quirk, but it's locked away from him using it. This means one of a few things. One: that he's a late bloomer. Two: his quirk is mutating so much that his quirk might just suddenly pop out of nowhere once he stops mutating. Three: his quirk is severely dangerous to him and it can cause him extreme harm, so his body is locking it away as a defense mechanism. Or four: his quirk just needs some sort of trigger for it, which is… not good for him", he said gravely.

"How is it that not good for him?"

"Well for one thing, he can be quirkless for the rest of his life and even if the trigger were to happen, it will most likely be caused by psychological stress. This may include severe stress, grief, trauma, rage, the list goes on. That doesn't include other triggers such as biological, hormonal, chemical, environmental, so on and so forth."

"Wow! But what if he were to unlock the quirk somehow?" asked Akira inquisitively.

"Before I answer that question, what quirks do you and Kagura-kun's father have?"

"I can manipulate electromagnetic forces and my husband can affect his relationship to gravity. He can pretty much only fly, and I can only attract or repel objects to and from me."

"I see. Those are worthless on paper, but however…"

The doctor then pulls out a paper and gives it to Akira. She then looks at it but doesn't understand what she's looking at.

"What am I looking at doctor?"

"You're looking at just a component of his test results. That blood test measures the likelihood of your son's quirk being not only a fusion between two quirks but how if the quirk would be even stronger that both of yours put together. These results are based a certain mutated protein that humans now have due to quirks. And your son's results showed that there is a ninety five percent chance that there is a ninety percent chance of that happening."

Akira and Kagura both looked stunned at this, but the doctor continued onward:

"We then did a few tests on the possibilities of his quirk mutating, quirk factor (the natural strength of the quirk, and well… let's just say that your son is the SECOND. Child. In history to have a hundred percent chance rate of mutating in the future, should he unlock his quirk and his quirk factor is over fifty times the quirk factor of say… an average quirk which is measured at 10,000 MP (mutated particles) per person."

"So… what does all this mean Dr. Fujitora? Is my son… some kind of… atrocity? Or biological monster?" asked Akira completely worried.

"Your son is by no means a monster Uchiro-san. He is… an anomaly. Possibly the second greatest anomaly next to the tyrant super villain All for One. I will however recommend two options to you, and it is up to you two what you must choose. Do I have all of your attention?"

The two looked at the doctor with all their attention and intense concentration.

"Good. Now the first option, is for Kagura-kun to have his quirk remain locked away for good", he said with intense seriousness.

Kagura then started to say something but was interrupted by the doctor with a silent hand raise.

"Option two, is that we forcibly awaken his quirk with drugs and various therapies. Because believe it or not, quirks can be damaging for the person to not awaken their quirk. So, there are effective ways to unlock his quirk without needing to subject himself to trauma or for it to appear to early adulthood like how most mutations seem to stop. Although he would have to be on medications for life to counteract the mutation process, so his quirk doesn't become a guaranteed weapon of mass destruction or something like that. Because if that were the case, imagine if All for One were to acquire power like that. The results would be disastrous."

The two were completely baffled by what their options were. Kagura especially had a severe thinking face on him as he was contemplating his options.

"One thing I should mention is that, by law, I have to report this anomaly to the government."

They both then nodded as they finally seemed to understand the gravity of the situation.

"But I won't. Seeming as Kagura-kun is one: one of my favorite patients, and he hasn't unlocked his quirk yet. So, I'll leave you two to think about this, process it and come back to me sometime in the future. But don't wait too late, we don't want him to be to far behind his peers in quirk counseling. With that, have a good day you two."

He then shook hands with Akira, ruffled Kagura's hair and left to go to his office. Once Dr. Fujitora left arrived in his office. He then flipped a switch which soundproofed the room and temporarily made his phone line completely private from the public, hackers, even the Hero Association and Japanese government. He then dialed an unknown number through the landline. It rung only three times on the other end before someone answered.

"What is it Kenshi? I'm busy with something here."

"Well sensei, you know how I'm not only your doctor, a scientist for your Nomu experiments, but also a pediatric surgeon and general doctor who happens to run a clinic for children?" he asked cheekily.

"I don't have time for your bragging Kenshi! I need to-

"One of my pediatric patients just presented to me signs of having a locked quirk that could quite possibly be one more powerful than yours… All for One", he said as he smiled mischievously.

"Go on", All for One said as he was extremely interested in this new development.

 **Four hours later**

Kagura and Akira are currently sitting at the dinner table eating freshly made ramen with pork cooked Korean style. Kagura's father then suddenly comes through the door from the kitchen with his own ramen and pork. He is a tall man standing at six foot three but very lanky with curly red hair, green eyes, pale skin, medium ears, oval shaped eyes and freckles. The reason why he looked so different, is because his family were originally a mix of Irish and Japanese. He then smiled at his lovely wife and son and asked happily with an Irish accent:

"So, what's the news on my Spiky-chan and his quirk Akira-chan?"

"Well, his quirk is locked away. And apparently, he's some kind of "anomaly" as Dr. Fujitora called him."

"Anomaly? What makes him say that?"

"His quirk is said to be possibly at level of mutation and raw strength, to All for One", she said worriedly.

"At the level of All for One? How can that be? You don't think it has something to do with that worthless quirk your father might have had, does it? I mean, I know it's a long shot, but could he have possibly-

"I don't know Yagu-kun. It's just so scary what we heard that I still haven't even processed it. I mean apparently, he shouldn't even be unlocking his quirk at all in fear of him being a government weapon. D you think that's what I, his mother wants to hear?"

"Are you scared by what you heard Spiky-chan?" Yagura asked his son with a smile.

"No tou-chan. I don't quite know what I'll do, but I'll never lose my way. I'll become a hero and make you, kaa-chan and jiji-chan proud", said Kagura with determination.

Yagura then rose and pointed both of his hands out to his son and just said: "well? Are you scared about our boy anymore Akira-chan?"

"Of course, I am Yagu-kun. I just want Kagura-kun not to be like what Dr. Fujitora had said. Just give the idea some more thought Kagura. Because I don't want you to be ingesting drugs for the rest of your life, nor do I want you to unlock your quirk through stress, okay honey?"

"Hai, kaa-chan", he said sadly.

The family of three then continued eating and continuing the rest of the night. Unknowing of the eyes of the League of Villains watching them, waiting just for the perfect moment… to come in…

 **Well guys, there** **you have it. I am going to be writing one or two more chapters of this work with in the next two days; maybe both chapters will be up on the same day (if I manage to stay awake all night and finish up my newest chapter of The Yokaze Legacy and start on my book too). It could be possible that I will post an update on Insanity of a Broken Child. I'll talk about my ideas for it in the update, but until then enjoy your nights or day, because I know I will be probably up all night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So… I'm kind of doing things in reverse order because the story is still fresh in my mind. Because if I write the Yokaze Legacy now, I would lose all my train of thought from this story. Plus, I'm in Asperger's hyper focus mode (kind of because I'm high off an extra-large coffee with two espressos in it. Be sure to check out my update on Insanity of a Broken Child and vote on the poll on my profile. Enjoy!**

 **Three years later**

Three years have gone by in a blur and now Midoriya is now seven years old and in not only the best shape of his life but is totally happy as well. His childhood friend Bakugo Katsuki still picks on him, but he's able to defend himself from him, despite being quirkless. This is because he's joined an after-school activity program focusing on readying students for the army. The students are put on a bus that drives them to a base camp in Odaiba. An artificial Island in Tokyo bay that the students go to train everyday for three hours. They then learn how to fight hand to hand combat, how to handle people with weapons, receive weapons training, are taught how to be leaders, quirk training for those that have quirks and for a select few individuals. They are put in a program called the Omega cadets. These individuals are taught advanced strategy, tactics, how to command large forces, analytical reasoning/logical reasoning skills and most importantly, how to fight quirk users without the need of a quirk.

Izuku happens to be in this elite program because of his high IQ score, he's quirkless, and how analytical he is from his various drill sergeants. They all speak very highly of him and tell Inko that he has a lot of potential for a kid his age, despite not having a quirk. One sergeant, sergeant Tatsumi Nagi, has become something of a mentor and father figure to him. Sergeant Nagi is currently with Midoriya and a handful of his students watching his students having spars with each other. He of course arranged it so the priority fights are between quirkless and quirk users and non-combative quirks with combat-based quirks. The sergeant stands at around five foot seven with blue wavy hair, blue eyes, clean shaven, slim, but lean, almond shaped eyes, a round face and medium sized ears.

He is currently watching Midoriya spar with a boy that possesses a teleportation quirk. He's currently dancing around Izuku, avoiding hits with his quirk. Izuku analyzed and studied his quirk and found that he has a five second window to strike, he has to be able to see where he teleports and that the other boy always favors attacking Izuku on his left side. So then the boy then teleports away from Izuku.

'Here he comes. It's just like before he'll attack on the right side and try to get behind me' he thought to himself.

The boy then teleports, but Izuku's fist already meets with the boy's face. Because Izuku is so strong now from the excessive training, mentoring and extra physical exercise he puts himself through despite already going through intense strength training. He lands a solid blow to the boy's chin just causes his brain to get boggled and thus lose concentration. He then gets right in front of the boy so he isn't able to see a place to teleport away from him, headbutts him and lands a quick and powerful roundhouse kick to his jaw. The force then completely knocks out the boy with the kick. Sergeant Nagi then comes over and ruffles his hair and says:

"Excellent job Midoriya, but you were too slow! Utsuro nearly beat you in points."

"Hai, sergeant. Utsuro-kun was too fast and his quirk was too advanced for me to counter without predicting his movements", he said tiredly.

"You know excuses don't work on me son. Especially because I have the most faith in your abilities. Anyways, Midoriya is now the fifth strongest out of the twenty of you and the strongest of the Omega Cadets. That will be all for today cadets."

The cadets then saluted their drill sergeant and went to the locker rooms to change and take showers.

 **An hour later**

Inko is waiting for her son in her car. She was thinking about how happy her son is now that he has made some friends at the program and that he's actively pursuing a good honest dream. She then smiled as he can be strong and assertive enough to deal with the bullies in his classroom and still gain their respect through showing his own skills, then a stupid quirk. He's also one of the smartest, most athletic and most ambitious of anyone his age. Her thoughts were interrupted by her son getting in the car. She saw he was smiling and asked:

"How was your day sweetheart?"

"It was great kaa-san. I managed to become the fifth strongest cadet out of my class."

"That's great honey! I'll take you out for sushi in celebration. Does that sound good?"

"Hai!"

As she was driving away from the base camp, she thought to herself of what a great son she had and what a lasting impact that Kagura had made on him. She then thought to herself:

'How is the boy and his mother doing?'

She would later have that question answered.

 **With Kagura**

Kagura is having something of a decent life. Sure, his class thinks he's quirkless and pick on him. But he always tells the teacher on them, avoids them and even gives them his signature death glare he learned from his mother. He does know how to fight from his father as the kids also pick on him for being part white too. How they're able to know that, and why they care in this day of age where it's actually becoming main stream to be mixed race, is beyond him.

Right now, he's walking around his neighborhood with his parents as they all just came back from eating a monja restaurant. It's one of the few days that the family is together and enjoying their time with each other. Everything was peaceful for the Uchiro's and they arrived at their house and about to go inside the house when suddenly cars came pouring down the street. Men in blood red and black military armor and masks that form into demonic faces came storming on the street.

The men shot up houses, people and used their quirks to cause major havoc on the roads. Kagura saw people dying left ad right, heard screams all around him. His father and mother panicked and quickly tried to make a break for the house.

A man then grabbed the two by the necks and his hands then glowed dark. Akira and Yagura could do nothing but scream in agony as they felt energy leave their bodies. Yagura broke free first; he grabbed his son and tried to fly away, but he realized that he couldn't. Yagura and Kagura looked terrified at this while the man laughed. Yagura asked in rage:

"What did you do to me!?"

"I simply took you and your wife's quirk, their fine quirks I have to say. Thanks for that", he said cruelly.

Yagura charged at him, but the man rose his palm up-

STAB

A huge blade the burst through Yagura's body. Kagura could only look on in horror as he saw his father stabbed right through the chest. Akira let loose a scream and cried. Yagura then flipped around, looked at Kagura and just said:

"Run!"

Kagura then turned to run but was grabbed by two other soldiers. Akira let loose more screams and begged for them to let him live. The soldier that had her by the neck then let go and seemed to summon a gun out of his hand. He rose it to Akira's back. The soldiers were then holding the boy down as he was looking at his mother. Kagura screamed:

"NOOO! STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER! PLEASE N-

BAM

The gun fired and pierced her heart. She then looked at her son with blood coming out of her mouth and a pool of blood surrounding her. She then said:

"Don't… give… in… Kagu-

BAM

She then passed away right in front of Kagura as a bullet entered her brain. Kagura looked absolutely mortified at this. His mouth was agape, eyes wide open and shock completely transparent on his face. The man came over to him and put his hand on him. He then let go and pushed him down. He then said in disgust:

"Blah! Quirkless trash. Round up the survivors and get out of here before the heroes and police arrive", he said coldly.

"What about the boy sir?" asked the soldier to Kagura's right.

"Leave him be. He can't fight us, he's quirkless and he's in too much shock and awe to do a damn thing about us".

The soldiers then left him be while the soldier that killed Kagura's parents flew away with Yagura's quirk. Kagura then got up in a kneeling position and looked at the bodies of his dead parents. He couldn't believe his eyes; tears couldn't even make its way out. Sadness, grief and shock all being present inside of him… but then there was a new feeling that he felt. One that he never felt before… rage. It suddenly poured out of him and before he knew it, he started levitating to his feet until he stood upright. He then looked at the group of about thirty or so soldiers. He then glared at them until he let loose a loud growl which then turned into a loud primal scream that drew the attention of survivors and soldiers alike.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH", Kagura screamed.

Just then everyone felt slightly heavier around them, but they mistook it as fear than something else.

"Who does this guy think he is screaming like that when he's quirkless and just a kid?" said one of the soldiers that held him down.

"Who cares?" said his partner that also held him down.

What an idiot. Screaming like that at us!" said another bigger soldier with a bulkier armor that was closest to him.

The bulky one then threw something akin to throwing stars that at first turned out to be five, but then turned into fifty. Kagura then muttered to himself:

"I refuse to accept this."

All the throwing stars then seemingly got repelled away. They hit some soldiers and even nearly hit civilians. By the time the onslaught stopped about two soldiers were hit and the throwing stars were deeply embedded into where they hit their mark.

"I absolutely cannot- "said Kagura louder.

"What the fuck just happened!?" said one of the smaller soldiers.

"He must have just unlocked his quirk", said a bigger more confident soldier.

"I ABSOLUTELY CANNOT ACCEPT ANY OF THIS!" Kagura roared.

He then suddenly flew towards the man that threw the throwing stars. He flew quickly towards slowly closing the gap between him. The man then got out his sword while saying:

"Don't fuck with demon company brat!"

Kagura then flew his fist into his chest and suddenly the man was repelled by his fist, collided with the wall and let loose a sickening cry as blood shot out of his mouth and his armor completely caved in on him. Kagura then flicked his hand and brought his sword towards him. He then caught it and turned on the man behind him now crawling backwards in fear. Suddenly he got surrounded by three soldiers that were stabbing their swords upward at him as he was still floating. Suddenly Kagura jolted upward as he flicked his hand down and the swords went down into the crawling man.

The man was stabbed and let loose a bloodcurdling scream. The man standing in front of Kaura said:

"He just deflected our attacks!"

Him and his two partners then bounced away as Kagura then flicked his hands away from himself while pointing at each of the soldiers. They then flew backwards and died on impact.

"What the hell is this guy!? He was quirkless before, but now he possesses such a strong quirk!" said a smaller man nearby the big and confident man.

"What kind of quirk are we even dealing with here?" asked the big and confident man.

"Let's just forget the people and get out of here!" said the smaller man again.

"Don't let him near me as I set up a portal to get us out of here!" said the big confident man.

Kagura then rushed forward towards the big confident man. The soldiers tried to hit him with anything, swords, fists, other quirk attacks, but they either fell down or got reflected away from Kagura.

The man that held him down then said: "it's official! This kid is definitely reflecting the attacks away from us!"

Kagura then threw his sword at the smaller man near the big confident guy. The blade happened to be facing towards the man's neck and with a flick of Kagura's hands-

"GAAAHHHH!" the man screamed as the blade was lodged into his neck and he fell down.

The big confident man turned around just as Kagura let loose a primal roar and punched him in the face which cause the man to bounce off his fist as Kagura flicked his left hand at the same time as his right fist made contact with his face. He then landed with loud boom into the ground. Kagura then rose his hand upward and kicked him in the stomach which caused a sickening crack and a huge dent in the man's armor. Kagura then used his left hand to keep his head level to his foot as he kicked his mask so hard it cracked and revealed his ugly face that was missing some teeth.

Kagura then screamed once more and slammed him down with a flick of his hands and proceeded to slam down his hands over and over again on his face. Each time violently caving in his face and jerking his hands back away from him. The soldiers then slowly deemed fighting the kid useless as they just stared in pure shock. Kagura stopped… then one of the soldiers that was the most equal in distance to him said:

"What in Christ's name… is he?"

Kagura got up and faced the soldiers surrounding him. He slowly stood up and he lowered his hands down. Just then they all started to feel immense pressure on them that caused them to kneel. Even the civilians who were still around were pressed into the ground. Kagura only say red, his face in an angry sneer, his teeth gritted and showing and blood all over his face. Just couldn't stop himself from doing it. Everyone got pushed more and more into the ground. They all felt their bodies slowly being crushed by an unforeseen force; the civilians screamed, the soldiers were begging and pleading for their lives. But Kagura's hands just got lower and lower and lo-

Suddenly Kagura fell down on top the surprisingly still alive body of the man his head he dented in. Blurs then flew around and all the soldiers were unconscious and Kagura was restrained by a metal cloth. He turned around to find the Underground Hero: Eraser Head staring at him and his favorite hero, All Might smiling at him. He then said charmingly:

"It's alright young man! For I am here! You can stop fighting these crooks and let us deal with them!"

Kagura stopped struggling against the restraints and just looked down with a cold, dead look on his face. All Might looked concerned, but Aizawa beat him to his question:

"Where are your parents, kid?" he asked.

"Dead", he said lifelessly.

Aizawa and All Might's eyes widened. Then All Might's eyes softened a bit and he walked over and put his large hand over his hand. He then said with as much sympathy as he could.

"I'm sorry… for your losses young man. But you are safe now, and you survived this encounter."

Kagura just nodded. Aizawa then said stoically:

"You're still going to be detained kid. I'm sorry, but you acted dangerously and endangered the lives of civilians and possibly murdered people".

"Aizawa-kun! He just under went severe trauma! Now is not the time to be scaring him like this!" All might said with heat.

"It doesn't matter All Might. We have to determine if he-

"Eraser Head is right All Might. We will have to take him in, but not detain him. He'll brought to the hospital for a psychological evaluation and be monitored overnight. Then once he's stable, we'll question him and then find him a new home. Until then kid, is there any other people that we can contact and tell about your safety?" asked a lead detective with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes", said Kagura lifelessly.

"And who would that be young man?" asked All Might.

"Dr. Fujitora of the Surgeons and Physicians for Children based in the Camino ward".

"I know who that is, he actually works at a hospital near here part time. He should actually be working right now. I'll bring you to him myself!" said All Might.

He then grabbed Kagura and they rushed over to the hospital. Of course, being All Might they got there in record time and arrived at the ER. The receptionist recognized All Might and saw the child in his arms. She then gasped and out came Dr. Fujitora who recognized both All Might and Kagura. He then ran over and asked:

"What happened to you Kagura-kun?"

"This young man was recently attacked by villains! His parents were killed and he suffered from major psychological trauma! He then went on a rampage and fought them until we showed up!"

"Fought them? Toshinori, Kagura-kun is quirkless!" he said shocked.

"I unlocked my quirk Dr. Fujitora", said Kagura still lifeless.

Dr. Fujitora looked stunned on the outside, but on the inside he grinned and he said all shocked:

"Did you now? Well let's take you to our quirk identifier and see what you have, okay?"

"Okay", he said still lifelessly.

"Would you like to come along Toshinori?" asked Dr. Fujitora.

"Sure doctor."

They then walked over to the quirk identifier machine in the back of the hospital. It's a huge cylinder that you basically, put the subject inside and full body scanners are put inside. These measure the amount of MP, identify the quirk itself, the strength of the quirk, the possibility of future mutation and what quirks were used to create the quirk. They put him in the machine and he laid still as the machine scanned him all over. The machine was done and the results were shown on the screen. His current MP is 701,993, the strength of the quirk measures in the hundred percentile, the possibility of future mutation is a hundred percent, but the most surprising were what quirks had fused to form this quirk and quirk itself. The quirk itself is control over the four forces of nature through the use of his hands, but so far he only unlocked gravity manipulation and electromagnetism manipulation. The quirks that were used to manifest it were both of his parents' quirks, a general quirk strength multiplier inherited from his grandfather and a long forgotten weaker version of a gravity control quirk from his grandmother.

All Might was thinking to himself:

'Jeez, this kid has possibly one of the highest MP ratings in the world and a completely original quirk with completely raw power! I cannot allow this kid to be in All for One's grasp!'

Dr. Fujitora was totally ecstatic at what he saw. He thought to himself:

'Suge! This kid possesses possibly the highest MP rating out of everyone in his generation! This is not only second to All for One, but he could be the second person in history to have an MP rating of one million! And he's only going to be eight years old as of June first which is only four weeks away! MP ratings stop growing at fourteen too! The amount of power he could possess is… unfathomable!'

"Doctor. Were you aware of Kagura-kun's MP rating?" All Might asked seriously.

"Yes, Toshinori, but you have to understand, what the government would do to him… would be undeniably extreme. I kept it hidden to try and have Kagura live a normal life. Besides, his quirk was locked and his mother refused to get him treatment to unlock it. So, I let him be", he half lied half told the truth.

All Might looked down at first without smiling. But then he looked up again with a smile and just said:

"I appreciate what you have done with this boy doctor, but you should have told the Hero Association regardless!"

"I know, please understand I just wanted the best and a happy future for him".

"Very well doctor. Now then, he has to see a psychiatrist and be observed overnight hours, can you arrange that for him?"

"Of course, but where will he go after that Toshinori?" he asked worried.

"I do not now Dr. Fujitora! I think I should take him in and raise him so that I could keep an eye on him."

"Toshinori. Your place is being a symbol of peace, not raising a child."

"This child absolutely needs a proper and firm hand to guide it so he doesn't become a villain."

"I'm not arguing with you there Toshinori, but you must continue being a symbol of peace then a father figure. For the sake of the world and to keep All for One from ever rising up again and taking over Japan once more. You know this?"

"You're right doctor. Which is why I think I should ask you to take care of this child."

"Me?"

"Yes. You clearly care deeply for this boy and since you were not only my doctor growing up, but you took care of both of my sensei's. Then you also worked at UA for a while; which means, you know how to train heroes, so I trust you more than anyone else on raising him."

"I… would be honored to raise a boy of his potential, Toshinori", as he gave off a warm smile.

Dr. Fujitora then thought to himself:

'This is great! I don't have to blow my cover and kidnap the boy! This is working out better than expected!'

"Let's get him over to a room. He's asleep now does the psychiatrist have to talk to him now?" asked All Might.

"I can arrange for the chief of pediatric psychiatry to see him tomorrow. A mere, grumpy overworked foreign emergency psychiatrist wouldn't do for him and neither would a tired resident either. I'll get him on top priority to see Dr. Gintaka as soon as she comes in. Does that sound like a plan? She's a highly capable doctor, all the kids like her and she specializes in traumatic events."

"That sounds perfect to me. No let's get him a private room for him to sleep in for the night."

All Might then took Kagura over to the pediatric floor. Dr. Fujitora of course looked him over and just found bruises from where the soldiers grabbed him. He then escorted All Might out, the two men shook hands and All Might promised to be back tomorrow morning with some breakfast pastries for Kagura. The doctor then spoke to the on-call psychiatrist who was angry at not being able to do his job, but Dr. Fujitora managed to convince him that it's completely necessary that he sleeps. The psychiatrist then ordered a one to one to observe him until he sees Dr. Gintaka. Dr. Fujitora then left for the roof of the hospital after his shift ended where he made a call. He then heard a growl on the other hand. The voice then said:

"Kenshi! Is there a reason why you are calling me so fucking late at night!?"

"You're plan worked sensei…", he said giddily.

"What nonsense are you babbling about, you senile old fool!?"

"You mean that wasn't you that attacked Kagura Uchiro and his family to unlock his quirk?"

"What are you talking about!? I didn't order any attacks today! Make sense you fool!"

"Do you remember the boy I told you about three years ago? The one with a locked quirk that had an MP count of over five hundred thousand?"

"Yes? Did- wait! You mean? His quirk is unlocked Kenshi?" he asked darkly.

"Yes sensei. And boy would you love to hear what kind of quirk he has now."

"Tell me… everything… Kenshi", he said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

The two men than talked on the phone briefly and All for One was totally hooked on to Kagura Uchiro. He wanted him so badly and he was excited to meet the boy. But he was concerned about one thing. And that was who could have randomly attacked a neighborhood and managed to take quirks from people other than him. Not even he knew who this new villain was.

 **Here's the second chapter. Chapter three should be out tomorrow early in the morning so stay tuned for that. Yokaze readers, I didn't forget about you guys just yet. Expect a short chapter tomorrow or maybe even Monday as I realized that I'm not busy until Monday and hopefully by chapter three coming out, I'll have a good idea of when I post new chapters. It will for sure be weekly as I'm writing three projects at once. So, I won't have time to do this too often. Stay tuned for tomorrow, good night guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, yeah, I know I broke my promise and all, but what can I say? I'm doing things and getting burnt out so please forgive me if the updates are sporadic. As for The Yokaze Legacy, I'm going to update it, but it will be more inconsistent than this story's updating pattern. Once I stop doing renovations, I should be able to balance out both stories better. So, without further ado… enjoy the chapter!**

 **The next day**

All Might showed up to the hospital and brought some breakfast pastries. He bought two croissants, one cheese Danish, two vanilla frosted donuts and a glazed donut. He met up with Dr. Fujitora who waited for him outside the hospital. He was dressed in more civilian clothes and didn't have his typical white doctor's coat with him and merely smiled and waved to him. They walked in and went up to Kagura's room. They knocked and walked in. They then saw a beautiful tall doctor with silver hair and steel colored eyes. She then looked at the two men and said kindly:

"Oh good! We just finished up. Now Kagura-chan, I'm going to just step outside with and speak to these two about what we talked about. Is that okay with you?"

"Hai", he said with a more stoic and cold expression than dead like yesterday.

She smiled at him and merely walked outside and motioned the two giants to come outside with her. She then looked at the two of them and smiled at them. She then said sadly:

"I'm glad Kagura-chan has some visitors. Apparently, he doesn't have any other family that's alive and all of the family friends are too scared to visit him."

"That's very sad indeed doctor", said All Might with even more sadness.

"I'm Dr. Gintaka, head of child psychiatry in this hospital and former forensic psychiatrist of the Hosu police department."

"Very nice meeting. Now can you tell us a bit about if Kagura is okay or not?"

Her face then contorted to that of severe worry and a hint of her serious side came out.

"Well I can start by telling you that he is definitely not homicidal nor was he intentionally homicidal and he killed those men. He's not suicidal; he did have several nightmares throughout the night and even while talking to him, it's pretty obvious that he was severely traumatized. But the worrying thing about it all is the extreme lack of emotional response to the events."

"Is that a good thing?" asked All Might.

"I'm not so sure. And I can tell he lost some of his capability to feel emotions because I had a nurse with an emotion sensing quirk check him. And keep in mind, this nurse has a specialty in patients suffering from trauma and she said he's completely lost touch with his emotions".

"So… he's suffering from minor dissociation?" asked Dr. Fujitora.

"It's much more serious than that Dr. Fujitora. He literally lost touch with his emotions and that's something seen in patients with either complex trauma and/or being witnessed to multiple traumatic events."

"Well it is natural for a patient suffering from trauma to experience symptoms like these, no?"

"Yes, but for such a horrible symptom to occur when he is so young is just heart breaking."

"So, he's okay to be interviewed by the police for his events behind the massacre?" asked All Might seriously.

"I don't recommend they interview him today. But then again, I know the police seem to never listen to recommendations and just want to interrogate him right in the heat of the moment."

"Now that's not very nice doctor!" said a dark-haired man along with a dyed blonde-haired man in police uniforms.

The young doctor merely scowled at the two officers and crossed her arms in front of her small chest and said:

"Here to take him away?" she asked coldly.

"Yes ma'am. We have orders from detective Sadaharu himself to bring him in for questioning", said the blonde-haired man with a cold tone.

"You guys are seriously just going to take away my patient without my consent to discharge him?" she said fiercely

"Yes. He killed about six people, wounded two others and completely caved a grown man's face in. As well as used his quirk with malicious intent on civilians and is responsible for some minor property damage. So yes, he needs to come and be interviewed not only for his side of the story, but for Japan's safety as well."

"This boy has been traumatized severely, he has been screened for psychopathology and he is not a danger to anybody! If the police treat him as a criminal than I will perso-

"Are they here for me?" asked Kagura with no emotion.

"You must be Kagura. Yes, we want you to come with us buddy. We aren't hurt you, we just want to get your side to things. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I'll go with you", he said with no emotion.

"Hold on! He needs to be-

"I figured Dr. Gintaka would give you two a hard time. So, I decided to come here personally to run the interview", said an average sized man with spiky brown hair and grey eyes. The silver haired doctor only glared at the man and coldly said:

"It's nice to see you again detective Sadaharu", she said with malice.

"Likewise, Satomi. Now then Kagura, let's go into your room. Nobody interrupts this interview."

Kagura and detective Sadaharu walk into the room while Dr. Gintaka is glaring at his back, All Might is talking to the officers and Dr. Fujitora just looked at the door in patience.

 **Two hours later**

Sadaharu leaves the room with a still passive expression on his face. He then says:

"So Kagura told me his side of the story and I can say professionally, that Kagura will not act out and become a villain. Though his reaction to when I told them he killed people, wasn't what I expected, he shows a willingness to undergo quirk counseling and has shown some remorse for what he did."

"Told you", said Dr. Gintaka

"When I asked him for future aspirations, he said to be a hero. It seems that violence is not in his nature when I asked him about family history, past history of violence, trouble in school. He just simply experienced an abnormal reaction to his parents being dead. But I am concerned about his quirk as when I asked him about his quirk, he seemed to tell me that he can control the four natural forces of nature. Is that true?"

"Yes. But so far he can only control electromagnetism and gravity detective."

"I see."

"What do you plan on doing with him detective? Should we arrest him?" asked the dyed blonde.

"No. This child will not be a future danger to others nor will he be a possible threat to Japan. He expressed his desire to help people, rid the world of villains and even make the world a better place."

"However?" asked Dr. Gintaka with suspicion.

"However, I will mandate an order on therapy, extensive quirk counselling for dangerous quirks and ask that he be court ordered to be adopted by a hero or a former hero to keep him from being a villain."

"Then that case I can take him, correct?" asked Dr. Fujitora.

"N- wait! You're that famous doctor with that can change identities. Of course, you can take him in. I apologize for not noticing you sooner."

"It's alright detective", he said warmly.

"Well that's all everyone. I'm going to get going. I'll leave Kagura in the hands of Dr. Gintaka for now, but in my records, I will put Dr. Fujitora as Kagura's new caretaker. Then Kagura will have to show up in family court within a month or two to be officially acquitted of his crimes and to officially have written on paper, that Kagura is going to be doing and following these mandated court orders. He also has to attend court for in order to get into the extensive quirk counselling program. However, it will be up to the judge for consequences of not following these orders and it will be up to the judge for how long he will be doing these orders for as well as additional orders he has to follow too. Any questions so far?"

They all shook their heads. The detective smiled, said his goodbyes and then officers followed suit after him. Dr. Gintaka then sighed and said with a smile:

"Finally, he's gone. I absolutely cannot stand him! Anyways I plan on discharging Kagura-chan today as he's definitely okay to leave. I'll give you some numbers to call for therapy as well as the hospital's outpatient psychiatric clinic so that you may continue to see me as his doctor and see on of our best therapists in Tokyo", she said happily.

"That's quite alright Dr. Gintaka. I already have somebody in mind for Kagura-kun", Dr. Fujitora said kindly.

"Oh no. I must insist Ken. He needs the best kind of treatment for this and the therapist I have in mind for him and myself are by far the best team in the country for treating patients suffering from trauma. So, I am not suggesting, I am telling you, he is seeing me as his doctor and Dr. Oga as his therapist", she said sternly which even scared All Might a little bit.

"If you insist, then I cannot refuse Dr. Gintaka", said Dr. Fujitora with an empathetic smile.

"Good. Now then, I will leave the two of you to visit him. He should be able to leave within the hour, we just have to wait for some medications to come up for the nightmares and some referral cards for our clinic and a doctor's note explaining why Kagura didn't show up today in school."

"Sounds good Satomi. We'll be here talking with Kagura while we wait for you".

She then left the two men and they walked in and gave Kagura two donuts to eat. He ate them voraciously. The two men mostly talked to each other until Dr. Gintaka came back and said he was cleared to leave. Kagura said goodbye to All Might and he went with Dr. Fujitora. He had just a basic newer addition Ford sedan. They got in and drove into the warehouse district in Camino ward. They stopped in front of a derelict warehouse. Dr. Fujitora parked the car and turned off the ignition. He then got out of the car and so did Kagura who was able to register that he was in a dangerous area. He then asked stoically:

"Where are we Dr. Fujitora?"

"I'm going to have you meet someone Kagura-kun. You trust me, right?"

"Yes".

"Then you trust that I have the best intentions for bringing you here, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now let's go. This man you are about to meet is very eager to meet you."

They then walked over to the warehouse. Kagura normally would have been terrified but for some reason he wasn't so terrified anymore. In fact, he foresaw that he was going to get a very pleasant surprise from this. They walked over to the warehouse and knocked on the man-sized door. The door opened and revealed a man shrouded in a black mist in a bartender outfit opened the door. He then looked at Kagura who only looked at him in slight interest said:

"So… this is the boy that took on Demon Company? He radiates power and even exclude an aura of a King. Very much like sensei."

Kagura merely thanked the man and the man let them in once inside, they came face to face with weird disgusting creatures that seemingly had no effect on Kagura. They then walked towards the back of the warehouse where they came across a very tall man dressed in all black with no visible face, eyes, ears or nose. He had pretty much scar tissue covering his whole face. He gave off a smile at the boy that was somewhat warm but more ecstatic and impressed if anything. He then said ecstatically:

"So, you must be Kagura Uchiro?"

"Hai", said Kagura with no emotion.

"Do you know who I am Kagura my boy?" asked the man gleefully

"No".

"I am All for One. Leader of The League of Villains."

"So, you are the one responsible for my parents being dead?" said Kagura with animosity.

"No, my dear boy. I'm not responsible for the attack. The outrageous villain group, Demon Company is responsible for the events that transpired, which I am so graciously sorry for by the way."

"But what makes your group so different from them? Your villains after all," said Kagura as the gravity in the room increased by twofold.

"We have a different mission than from common villains. We wish to abolish superhuman society and bring back the fear of quirks again. We wish to end a society of heroes so people do not get crucified for using quirks to defend their families, be shunned as outsiders in fear of being villains. We have been wronged by heroes, they unjustly punish us and humiliate us even though they don't do anything to solve problems such as poverty, trauma and other real criminals that actually come. So I guess the difference between us and them, is that we all have good intentions ad have been wronged by the hero system in general. You even have been wronged by the hero system."

"How?" he said lowering the gravity in the room.

"The heroes simply didn't show up at first; those civilians didn't do anything to stop those criminals from using their quirks and then when your parents were completely at the mercy of villains did a hero show up? Did a civilian do anything for you? Could your parents fight back without being persecuted as criminals? I think not Kagura my boy", he said passively.

Kagura then froze and ceased all the gravity in the room. His eyes were widened and he let loose a few tears at the sad reality of this. But All for One didn't stop there, he then said:

"What were the police there going to do to you when they first showed up Kagura?" asked All for One.

"Detain me, then question me", he said painfully.

"Then when you were at the hospital, what did you think the officers that came to pick you up and take in for questioning were going to do to you?"

"Arrest me", he said tears now pouring out at an alarming rate.

"Yes, and did they?"

"No, but-

"But they still had treated you as if you did something wrong. They did not praise you for saving the countless other civilians, in fact. Did any of them express their gratitude for you standing up to those men and saving their lives?" he said with passion.

"No", he said angrily.

"They didn't properly treat you as a victim Kagura. They still think of you as evil. But I do not see an evil boy before me. I see a boy who was simply trying to do the right thing and save people. Do you agree?" he said sympathetically.

"Yes", he said as more tears poured out and his voice cracked.

"Now listen to me very carefully and tell me if this makes sense to you. Anyone can take the role as hero if they are in danger or others are in danger. Heroes, as an occupation are abolished, because everyone has the right to fight and protect as a hero should the situation call for it. There are no more quirks, everyone is equal, none are divided and all bow under the same rules and laws. Would you like to live in a world like that Kagura?"

"Yes", he said contently.

"Would you like to join me and make mi- no. Our dream, a reality?"

"Yes", he said with determination.

"Then all you need to do, is this one final thing, then you can join me, and make this world a better place".

He then snapped his fingers and out appeared the remaining twenty men that got out unscathed the wounded two men by shuriken wounds and the man with the caved in face. Hot rage then boiled out of Kagura and he saw red again like yesterday. He then started levitating and the men who were in only in prison garbs and hospital scrubs looked at him in fear and in mock agitation to scare him away.

"Kill them all Kagura. Don't let a single one live and you can join me".

Kagura didn't even respond as he wordlessly flew over and proceeded to indiscriminately slaughter all of them. He repelled them back so far into the walls they died on impact, he slammed them up and down as he reversed gravity, then reversed it again and slammed them down harder than ever before. He used magnetism to repel them into each other with enough force to kill both of them and then for his final trick, he attracted them all together around one person. Then he rose the gravity around them so hard fast and so hard that the roof of the warehouse nearly collapsed and they all got crushed into a giant heaping pile of meat.

When this was over, All for One let loose a monstrous smile and clapped. He motioned Dr. Fujitora and the black mist guy to clap with him. Then people poured out from hiding places and applauded with them. Sooner or later there was a crowd of three hundred people surrounding them, clapping for Kagura. All for One then motioned for silence and walked over to Kagura. He chuckled and said delightfully:

"Very good… my student. I shall now christen you as Carnage. As every time you let loose your quirk, you let loose a massacre in your sights".

He simply nodded at him.

"How do you feel Kagura-kun?" asked Dr. Fujitora who now spoke in a sadistic glee.

"I feel… happy…" he said with a faint smile on his face with tears in his eyes.

Then Kagura let loose a torrent of tears and sobs. He dropped to the ground and was literally on his knees with his hands in his face. All for One and Dr. Fujitora went over to comfort him, but then they heard chuckles. Which turned into laughing, which then turned into a psychotic laughter. They thought their colleagues were laughing but it turned out to be coming from Kagura. He was laughing his head off and he was levitating as well. The two men looked at each other, Dr. Fujitora in concern and All for One in triumph. He then mouthed to him: 'he is ours now'. And Dr. Fujitora finally understood and smiled at All for One. Eventually Kagura calmed down and went back to his emotionless state. He then got off the floor and looked at All for One and said:

"What would you want me to do, sensei?" he asked stoically.

All for One grinned and said: "get stronger. I will train you along with another protegee of mine so that both of you may co-lead The League should something ever happen to me. Dr. Fujitora will be responsible for your strength and fitness training, you'll pay attention in quirk counselling and in the meantime, we will find you a worthy partner to work with someone of your strength. Then you will recruit him into our ranks and you and him will officially be able to go on missions. Do you understand?"

Kagura nodded.

"I see many great things for you Kagura my dear boy! Just you wait! I can make something out of you", he said with excitement.

 **With Inko**

Inko was completely flabbergasted and shocked by what happened on the news. She never would have guessed that Kagura could do something like this and for his parents to be dead. She was just shocked, she even dropped all the dishes and covered her mouth to choke back some sobs. Izuku heard and came running, and Inko quickly telekinetically grabbed the TV remote and changed it back to a kids anime. Izuku looked at his mom asked:

"Are you okay kaa-chan? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Yes. I'm fine sweetie. No hurry up, you're going to be late for your MMA classes."

"Hai", he said running away to go back to his morning routine.

Inko sadly looked down, cleaned up the mess and said to herself:

"I hope you're okay Kagura-kun…"

 **Well, that's all I wrote** **(I know it's she, but you know what? I want to be a metaphor rebel). I'll work on chapter four sometime this week. Expect it to come out Saturday. Please vote on my poll about my story, the poll is now public. So, you can vote on the fate of IOBC (please do, I'm highly indecisive about what to do and literally no joke, all I'm getting are big fat zeros which means, you guys are not voting! So… vote… now!). Until next time guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm loving the number of followers I'm getting for this story. So, I want to say thank you for liking the story; be sure to leave some more reviews as those help and favorite the story. I'm doing this on a Tuesday because I'm stressed. This should come out either on Thanksgiving Day, or if I'm feeling extra generous, I'll write a Thanksgiving special chapter and post this one today or tomorrow. Because I am honestly… going to be alone on Thanksgiving. So bad news for me, good for you guys. Without further ado… enjoy the chapter!**

 **Six months later**

Kagura is currently sparring with about nine nomus. Six of them are basis nomus with mere physical quirk augmentations. One had a quirk where he could extend his arms about a hundred meters, two had speed and reflex augmentation quirks. Another had the ability to create eight spastic tentacles from his back, one had a quirk that gave him crab claws and the last one had the ability to shoot needles from his knuckles. Then there were two average powered nomus, one with the ability to camouflage himself and shoot out stone projectiles out of his mouth at one hundred twenty miles per hour. The other had the ability to enhance his strength, power and speed on getting hit then release the damage received in one punch then heal again to normal, but it could only do it seven times. Then the last one is an elite nomu with the ability to generate electricity, split himself up into smaller pieces and be able to teleport between these divided pieces.

The name of that quirk is called division. It allows the user to divide himself into a hundred different pieces, with all those pieces able to teleport between each other, combine together or stay split up. Each piece has the normal speed and strength as the original, but the smaller the pieces, the less likely they are to cooperate with each other and more likely to fight each other. Thus, the user can only divide into a hundred pieces and once a piece dies, it takes a whole year to grow back and that piece loses power by two percent. Then it has an electricity quirk which gives it lightning fast speed and reflexes, manipulation over electricity and can travel through wires or powerlines. The only downside is that the more electricity you use, the slower you are afterwards, most likely your joints won't respond and nerve damage which heals more easily than regular electrical nerve damage.

He beat about five of the nomus and had the elite nomu, the regular nomu that camouflages himself, the extender nomu and the needle shooter. The four nomus had him surrounded; the elite nomu multiplied just enough to cover around the whole perimeter while the main one stood in front, the camouflage one in back, the needle shooter to his right and the extender to the left. All of them had suddenly then fired all of their quirks at once. Kagura then altered his gravity to zero gravity and repulsed himself violently off the ground in time for the electricity to shoot all around him and hit the nomus. The three lesser nomus got shocked because one had metal in his body, the other had his arms in near the center and the last one just got shocked by accident from not being seen.

Kagura then quickly reversed gravity to completely make the elite nomu bow before him, then he made it so Kagura and the nomu's electromagnetism attracted each other. He then flew towards him with a drop kick and as soon as he touched the nomu's head, he made their polarities the same and his gravity strong enough to where a crater was made in the floor. Then he ceased his assault and the nomu was unconscious. All for One stood there to the side smiling and clapping. Then he said merrily:

"My boy, you have done fantastic! You've grown a lot in your gravity manipulation and you're still so affluent with electromagnetism. You only learned and have average proficiencies in Muay Thai, Taekwondo and just know the basics of boxing; now here you are, making masterful uses of many different kinds of kicks. It seems you've been studying and training in martial arts more than I think you do".

"Yes sensei. I have Dr. Fujitora take me for kendo, boxing and bojutsu classes", said Kagura out of breath.

"Wow! Such dedication! You're making me so proud my boy! I think you're ready for your first mission".

"What's the mission sensei?"

"To make some allies. It's a three-part mission and the deadline is in three weeks from now. You must first meet with an all-female gang of teenage delinquents over in Hosu called the Red Succubae. Then you will travel to Kabukicho to meet up with the Tojo crime syndicate family of quirkless kids that train in various forms of combat and are known to be able to give captains in the special forces a run for their money. Then you shall go over to Ueno and find what officials call… The Beast."

"What is the purpose of this mission sensei?"

"You see Kagura… I always had a little brother and a mentor who was like a sister to me. I took care of the little brother and the mentor took care of me. The three of us had an unbreakable bond with each other. I loved my mentor dearly… she was a positive influence… inspiration and kept me sane from becoming a true monster. So, I want you to make a mentor, a brother or sister and a partner. Because everybody needs a family and a way to keep sane…" All for One said solemnly.

"Hai", said Kagura stoically.

"You may start now and you have three weeks from today to have gained three lifelong members of your new family".

"Hai".

"I even got each of their hideout locations for you", said a man with thick glasses, green blue eyes, messy dark hair, standing at six foot even and wiry.

"Thank you, tracker", said Kagura without emotion.

"You're welcome kiddo!" he said happily with a smile.

Kagura then got the notes with each of their addresses on it. Then he went to All for One's office and picked up a black mask with a respirator that look extremely scary. It also had silver lines running down from the eye sockets almost as tears and the mask itself had an angry smile on it. He left the warehouse and once outside, his feet left the ground and he flew off to Hozu.

 **Thirty minutes later**

He had arrivedand landed in front of in a mostly red-light part of Hozu. He then went over to a block full of extremely beautiful women talking amongst themselves. When they saw Kagura, the immediately stared at them. At first, they were confused and glared at him, but when they saw the mask, they walked over to him and tried to see what his intentions were. The one with a cigarette in her two fingers, dyed pink hair and a lot of make up over her grey eyes and just said:

"You lost little boy? You're in a dangerous area you know? You can get hurt if you stay here looking like trouble like that".

"Are you a part of the Red Succubae?" asked Kagura with a voice synthesizer over his voice to make his voice deeper, unrecognizable and scarier.

"Who the hell's asking?" she asked with an intimidating voice.

"I'm a representative of The League of Villains. I came to see about forming an alliance with your organization", he said stoically.

"Get lost brat! We're not taking you to see our queen if it's just you! Who do you think we are!? A daycare!? Your leader is out of his mind if he thinks that we're going to take you guys seriously by sending a little boy in a fucking Galaxy Wars mask to us!" she said angrily.

Just then, the eight something women that stood in front of him dropped to the floor and were kneeling in front of Kagura. Then Kagura merely put his hands around the pink haired woman's neck and the woman felt an unbelievable pressure around her neck. She started choking and her friends were staring at the boy in fear. Because his fingers weren't around her neck, but yet she is still choking. She then clawed the boys face but her hands couldn't get near her mask. She then said frantically:

"Okay okay! Let go of me kid! You proved your point! Just don't kill me!"

He released them and they all got up quickly and the pink haired one just said:

"Follow me."

They walked down the block to a huge soccer arena that was abandoned. She then came across two guards who approached her and said:

"Who's the boy?"

"He's a rep from The League", she said fearfully.

"They are seriously sending a kid-

"That kid just pinned me, seven of my girls down and I couldn't touch him with my enhanced strength. He's good alright."

"If you say so Lana", said the gate guard with dyed blue hair.

They then got cleared and went through the stands. From there they say women of all kinds of backgrounds, dress, social scale in the stands. They just glared at Kagura in suspicion while they made their way up to the announcers' box. Once there she did a special knock that composed of three, two, one, one, three and nine fast paced knocks. A young and authoritative voice yelled softly:

"Come in!"

They arrived in the announcers' box and saw a beautiful teenage girl with a large bust for someone her age looking down at her paper work. She looked up and revealed striking ocean blue eyes, blue hair, an angel's face that had a look of seriousness and suspicion on it. She then said authoritatively:

"Who is this boy standing before me Lana?"

"He is our guy from The League of Villains", she said fearfully.

"He's just a kid in a scary mask!" she said irritated.

"You look young yourself", Kagura said stoically.

"I earned my place through being strong kid. Now what is your name?"

"Carnage".

"Well, Carnage. Why don't you go on back to your leader and send over someone older and worth my time?" she said condescendingly.

"I happen to be a trusted member of All for One's stead. And I have come to make friends with you and your organization. Nothing more."

"Friends? Haha! You want to be our friends!? That's very cute kid, but I'm not making deals, going through or talking to anyone unless their eighteen or over."

"What can I do to prove how capable I am?"

"Nothing! I already know you can't possible step up to be my equal!"

"Me… be your equal? I think you mean… you, be my equal".

"You're saying I'm not at your level kid!?" she said dangerously as the room got colder.

"Not even close".

"Come with me kid! We're going to the battle arena and we'll fight this out!"

"Whatever you wish. But if I win, we will be allies and we will negotiate an alliance."

"And if I win?"

"Then my sensei may grant you a fine quirk to compliment your ice quirk".

"And I get to meet a real rep of The League of Villains to do the treaty with".

"Very well".

They then walked over to the arena. It was covered in fake grass and was specifically used as a training ground by the gang. She then walked to the other side of the field while Kagura stayed at one end. Lana got in the middle of the two while the women on the stands surrounded the two of them. Lana then announced:

"Alright everyone, this is a match between a rep from The League of Villains and Esdeath in order for him to gain her respect. The match rules are simple, any quirk is allowed, anyone that lands in the stands is out, flying is allowed but must be seen by the crowd and underhanded tactics are allowed. Do you both agree to these terms".

They both nodded and with that Lana started the match with a:

"Hajime!"

Esdeath then tightened her core and let loose a huge glacier from her body and smirked and thought that was the end of the fight. But then to her horror, she saw it not going anywhere, but instead shattering into little pieces as if there was a rock barrier there. Then to more of her horror the ice was receding away and the unknown barrier was going towards her. She then used her ice to travel upward, but was met with a stern kick to her chin. She immediately saw dark spots in her vision and let loose ice spikes from her body in order to impale her attacker.

She then went up to the air and dropped down hard with a thud, then back up to meet Kagura's heel to her head which was harder then she thought the force would be from a little boy. Kagura then backed away and allowed her to get up. She then glared at him and he said:

"Would you like to stop now? I really don't like hitting pretty girls if I don't have to", he said stoically.

She blushed a bit and said: "of course not! I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Well, you're not going to warm up anytime soon".

He then took a track start and in a blink of an eye he superman punched her in the stomach. She coughed up some blood and flew back. But then she started being drawn towards him by an unforeseen force and he kicked her in the face with his shin right in her face. She then flew back while seeing stars. She got a grip over herself and with full power sent a humongous glacier right at him. He then crushed it by flicking his hand downward and kept it low. It suddenly got completely smashed into the ground, shattering into large ice boulders. Esdeath tried looking for the masked boy and she turned around to find him sending her flying upwards. They then flew so high they could barely be seen by the naked eye. She then stopped and they came crashing down to the ground at a fast pace. He was behind her and had his hands gripping her hips. She then froze looking shocked and thought to herself:

'He knows my pressure points that trigger my quirk! Only members of my inner circle could know about that, unless-

She then remembered she showed that she tightened her core only a smidge to his eyes. She then thought again:

'Crap! He figured it out just on seeing me initiate me activating my quirk once!? I have to stop the fight, I can't win with him knowing my secret weakness'.

"I give up kid! You win! Take me down and land me safely I concede the fight!"

He then, just before they hit the ground head first, faced the round parallel and curved to where they were perpendicular to the ground and he gently landed her safely on to the ground. She then gave the Lana the sign that she submitted defeat and the whole crowd gasped and quickly they all hopped out of the stands and surrounded Kagura. He just passively looked at them as they glared at him. Esdeath then said:

"How did you know my quirk is triggered by certain pressure points in my body".

"I formed a hypothesis based on hearing of you fighting and seeing you use your quirk for myself. I deduced that you somehow produce colder, harder to break ice in the center of the glaciers by where your abdomen is. Then I confirmed this based on feeling them, seeing steam rise off of them and feeling the colder temperature from being around them. Then because of my training, I found the only pressure points that could be by your abdomen and took some educated guesses to ultimately find out which ones do so", he said stoically.

"You're… really smart", she said looking amazed.

"But how were you able to levitate, fly and use force without touching people?" asked one of the girls with strawberry colored hair.

"My quirk allows me to utilize the four natural forces of nature and manipulate them. Electromagnetism and gravity are one of them and if I overuse them, I get hand cramps".

"Okay. You've earned my respect and my alliance. Now what do you want from us and what will you give us?"

"My leader asks for your support in any raids and crimes, ten percent of the monthly profits you make, some of your girls to serve in our league, your best members train and/or apprentice our worst members. Then for you to step down as queen and become a part of The League-

"Hold on! Me… step down as queen? After I worked so hard for this position just to join you guys!?"

"Yes. You are strong and we require you to be with us. You may still act as the leader or be senior, but officially, you have to back down as queen".

"Fine. What else?"

"Then as a personal request from myself, you will allow for me to take one of your younger members in."

"Why do we have to give you one of our younger members?" she asked skeptically.

"All will be revealed once I find the one."

"Very well. Now what will you guys give us?"

"We will help you secure your place in the underworld, protect your territories, engage in any territory wars to gain you more territory in general, provide you personally with training from the very best, take down any of your major contenders, provide your gang with job opportunities. This includes: certain hits on pro heroes or our enemies in general, extortion, collect tax or payments from those we protect (which you get a half of the amount if you do), heists, prison break outs and framing people."

"Okay. What else?" she said expectantly.

"We will guarantee you with other allies and our connections, protect your more vulnerable girls and train them to become able to defend themselves and the last thing is to annihilate your number one enemy and crush your number one competitor in the all girls gang."

"Sounds like we have nothing to lose by joining you. But why are you being so generous towards us?" she asked softly.

"Because All for One, values your mission to protect women and have the underworld be a safer and better place. Though our goals our different, they are still very good goals to have and he hopes by you joining us, the two of us can forge a better tomorrow for everyone", he said with his stoic voice taking a kinder tone to it.

Esdeath just had a light blush on her face at the sincerity of his words all the girls awed at his sweetness which made her blush more because she thought they were awing at her blushing. She then said shyly:

"I'll agree to these terms. How young do you want this girl of yours to be?"

"At most twelve, at least six."

"Very well. Bring out the kids for Carnage-san!" she said going back to her authoritarian voice.

Some girls nodded and they all rounded up the girls. In a matter of twenty minute about fifty girls aged twelve to six stood before him. They were all excited at being guaranteed as possible candidates for an important cause. So, many of the younger ones tried to look as sweet as possible, the cute ones as cute as possible and the older ones to seem competent and strong. But as Kagura looked at all of them, he found none of them interesting. Just as he was about to ask girls aged up to fourteen to five, he then saw an extremely beautiful young girl about his age scowling at him.

She has long straight black hair, intelligent, but cold blue oval eyes, a tiny frame, a surprisingly girly, but pretty face and in a white jacket with a red shirt and grey pants that looked comfortable, but tight on her. She saw he was looking at her and glared daggers at him. Intrigued, Kagura walked over to her; the girls and women had seen this and only looked at him interest as they tried to figure out what was he looking at. They then saw it was the scowling girls and they cleared away for him to make his way towards her. They then stared at each other, but the silence was broken when he said unemotional:

"What's your name?"

"Kimura. And yes, I know you want my first name, but I won't tell you because I don't want to be your wife or whatever", she said coldly.

"You misunderstand, I want-"

"I don't care! I'm not leaving my sisters! If you want me that badly then prove to me your strength".

"How would like me to do that Kimura-san?" he said ignoring the comment about the mask.

"Defeat me in two out of three battles that I pick. One will be in fists, another in weapons and the last with our quirks. If you beat me in two of those battles, then maybe I'll consider your offer".

"Very well."

They then got in the center of the arena where Lana announced the rules, but for this battle made the range simpler. She then commenced the match and the two had quickly gone at it. Kimura clearly had more martial arts experience, but Kagura had naturally more power behind his blows, even without his quirk. The fight had ended three minutes in of sparring because Kimura had punched too far out and then Kagura, pulled her arm towards her, grabbed her by the head and gave her a flying left knee. She then hit the floor and stayed down for ten whole seconds which at that point she was timed out.

The second fight, they fought with swords. Kagura put up a good fight, but Kimura's expert skill in kendo, ended up defeating him by disarming him with a light cut to his hand and then pointing the blade up to his throat. That fight had lasted a minute overall. They then went back to the center after a woman in a nurse's outfit used a regeneration quirk to heal his wound. Kimura then said seriously:

"I know that I have no point in defeating you in this round, but I'm still going to give it my all and try and beat you Carnage. And then to make it even with you, I shall tell you my quirk."

"I admire that and I shall allow that", he said impressed with her honor and modesty.

"My quirk is martial arts. This allows me to go into a mode where I gain knowledge of every possible martial arts there is. This goes from sword techniques, to knives, to fists, to bo staffs and much more. Although the downside is that I get major headaches and experience confusion if I use it too long. I can get confused about the year, where I am, how old I am and who I am. Now then, let's begin".

With that, Lana initiated the fight. Kimura went in for one singular, horizontal slash with her sword, but it got deflected away. Realizing he's using electromagnetism, she got rid of her sword and opted for her fists, but those bounced away from him too. He then did a tornado kick to her face which she caught, but the electromagnetism made her fly away. But she didn't go that far. Then for the next fifteen minutes she tried to hit him and got bounced away from him. Then five more minutes in, she thought about something. She took out a throwing knife, she then threw one towards his far-right side, which got deflected off but at the same time she threw a roundhouse kick at his left side. He then turned around to see a kick land right in his jaw. He then flew off the ground for a bit and on the inside of Kagura's mask, he looked at her in horror and he thought to himself in surprise:

'She just figured out a blind spot'.

"Ha! So, you can deflect attacks, but you can't deflect two at the same time".

Kagura didn't say anything, he just used gravity to slow his movements while he used electromagnetism to propel himself flying his knee up to her face. She then bent backwards as to not be hit by the knee and pulled him by his feet down to the ground, where she proceeded to use Jiu Jitsu and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. She nearly had him in an arm bar, but he repelled her off, pointed at her flying form and flicked his hand down to where she then had to tap out. He then walked over to her form and rose her up to where she was standing. Then he just grabbed her arms while she blushed and thought to herself:

'What is he doing? Is he going to kill me for figuring out his weakness? Will he kidnap me? Oh just let this end'.

"Please… "he said seriously.

Then all the girls who didn't hear or see what happened charged in and surrounded him as they thought he was going to kill her. Even Esdeath stood at attention and clung to his every movement with her eyes.

"Be my sister, and let me make you powerful beyond your wildest dreams", he said sweetly.

She then looked frozen for a moment then she looked dumbstruck with her face bright red like a tomato and she said dumbly: "EH!?"

Then the whole gang started chuckling and laughing at how innocent and cute the boy in the mask really was. Kimura then shook her head and exclaimed:

"No way! Just because you beat me, doesn't mean squat. You can't even show me your face! How can I-

Then without warning he released the latches off of his mask with a push of a button and the respirator ceased to stop working. Then he slowly took off his mask and the women and girls looked on with curiosity and wonder as he took off his mask. Kimura then saw nice pale skin, then small lips, a small roman nose and then she saw his beautiful emerald green eyes and mop of black spiky hair with a bit of a reddish tint to it. She then noticed his cold and emotionless expression while the girls were gushing at how cute he looked. Esdeath then had a light blush on her face at imagining him at her age and just thought about how handsome he would be. He then said still emotionless but with his voice sounding childlike and normal then altered:

"Now are you okay with being my family?"

"Yes", she said with a blush while thinking to herself: 'he's so handsome'.

"Good. Now do you mind telling me how old you are, your birthday and name, please?" he asked sincerely while still being emotionless.

"Aoi. I'm eight and my birthday was July thirtieth. Now what's your real name, age and birthday?"

"Kagura Fujitora. I'm also eight, but I was born on June first."

"Oh", she said thoughtfully".

"Now come, you have to meet sensei and your new foster parent."

"Okay, but let me say goodbye first."

"Sure", he said stoically.

He then left towards Esdeath while putting back on his mask while the girls and women were telling him to keep his handsome and cute face exposed. Esdeath especially wanted to yell at him: "leave the mask off! You're so f###ing cute, you don't even need that mask!" But she held her tongue as she wanted to remain professional with him. She then managed to cough out:

"When shall The Rapist Club and The Virgins of The New Age be wiped out?"

"In fact-

He snapped his fingers and out appeared through a black portal the five councilmen of the rapist club, the co-leader, leader and the five founders of The Rapist Club and the three heads and founders of The Virgins of The New Age.

"I give you the honors of killing them", he said with his mask fully on.

She smiled sadistically and then she walked up to each of them and turned them into frozen ice cubes. They all ended up dying of the hypothermia. The ladies then clapped as Esdeath smiled victoriously and then turned to Kagura with a proud smile and said:

"So, when did you say we start this alliance again?"

"Take care of your new-found assets first, wipe up the rest of The Rapist Club and then we'll meet in three weeks from tomorrow with All for One present. Sound good?"

"Yes!"

"Good. I'll send a guy over here to pick you up. Until we meet again, Esdeath."

Aoi then came back and with that, Kagura had flown off with her back to the warehouse. Sensei had then met with her briefly. He was beyond impressed with her as he saw their fights and Dr. Fujitora had taken quite a liking to her. The day had then ended and since it was a Friday, Kagura had all weekend to gather up the last two people on his list. He then passed out on his bed anticipating tomorrow with the Tojo crime family.

 **Alright! So… kind of a long one, I know. I literally woke up at two thirty in the morning; so, I spent about three hours just typing because my suite mate is asleep and I'm in no way waking him up with my music. I'll wait until it's at least eight o' clock so he can get a good night's rest. Lord knows I need proper sleep without nightmares, loud music waking me up, my housemate going bonkers or loud strange noises waking me up period. Expect a chapter to come out tomorrow for Thanksgiving. I'll be stuck at home all day long; so, if you're only, having a crappy Thanksgiving or just want entertainment, my story will be up there at… I want to say… four in the afternoon. I don't know, but some time around then. Alright guys, peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To all my American viewers (which is pretty much all of you), happy Thanksgiving. Hopefully you all are spending time with your families eating good food, having a good time overall. I'll literally be spending it alone, but it doesn't matter. I'll be alright; I'm a strong independent white man! I don't need nobody to cook me dinner! I'll cook myself dinner and eat it all then give it to my dog so he can be a hundred and twenty pounds! I'm totally joking, but I'll definitely be alright. Anyways, without further ado… enjoy the chapter!**

 **The next day**

Kagura is currently flying on over towards Ueno to find the beast. He went over to the Tojo crime family a bit earlier in the day, but it turned out Esdeath goes to the same high school with the leader's son. So, when she told him about Kagura, he told his father and his father had already decided to join them. They received demands and requests; give ten percent of the monthly profits and we'll give you jobs. The leader of the family then promised his son to mentor him in close quarters combat and maybe teach him how to shoot. As with electromagnetism, he could make it so where he never misses a shot; especially with how masterful he uses that side of his quirk.

Kagura just landed in Ueno. He had landed in front of a slum like apartment complex. He walked over to the complex and opened the door. He walked inside, looked down on the floor to see bloody footprints. They looked completely inhuman or even like partial prints, but still prints. He followed them and it turns out the prints also had hand and fingerprints mixed in too. He walked forward more and more until he was approaching a common area outside. Then he heard inhuman growling, eating sounds and heavy breathing. He kept walking while feeling a bit uncomfortable with the sounds.

He finally made it to the common room and what he saw had even him, the emotionless kid feeling scared. The floor had a thick coating of blood that looked like it was painted into the floor. There were multiple bodies with fresh bite marks on them, missing pieces of flesh, organs on the floor, also missing chunks of meat and what looked like scratch marks on them. But the scariest thing was the huge thing in front of him, staring him down. He was surprisingly stocky with big rippling muscles, but short as if he was still just a kid or worked out too much. He was bald with electric yellow oval shaped eyes, brown eyebrows, a small nose and ears and perfectly white teeth. He then uttered out in an animalistic tone:

"Who are you?"

"I am Carnage", said Kagura in an emotionless tone.

"What do you want?"

"For you to join The League of Villains and be my partner."

The Beast was silent for a long time, but then uttered out:

"Show me you are worthy… and I will work with you".

"How do I do that?" he asked curiously.

"We fight".

Then without warning, the beast lunged at Kagura, but while flying in his leap. Kagura lowered his hand and used gravity to have him pinned down to the ground. The Beast had then squirmed around and he started to scream and yell. His muscles got bigger and stronger, then he got up and surprisingly started to move forward. Kagura surprised, simply rose the gravity to close to its maximum strength without making the building collapse around him. Then Kagura saw him run towards him and the Kagura used hid other hand to repel him away. But by the time it had started to work, his hand had just stopped a mere four inches from his mask or more specifically, his eye holes.

They had stood like that neither one of them moving. The Beast then groaned and his arm got closer and closer, even has he felt more resistance keep him away. Then a few inches turned into mere inches and then two clawed fingers made it's way close to the eyeholes. As this was happening a loud screeching noise took place as Kagura's eyes got wide and he looked shocked. Just then Kagura had got to his senses, outstretched his whole hand far away from him in one powerful flick and used all his electromagnetic force power to throw The Beast through several walls and have him land into a street light.

Kagura flew over to him and landed in front of him. The Beast then looked at him all tired, very hurt and deflated of muscle; he then said in a saner tone:

"Okay… you're really strong. If I couldn't beat you, then I have no clue what can. I'm Kazuto Nanashima."

"Kagura Fujitora."

"Nice to meet you, partner".

"Mine too. Now let's get out of here. The heroes will show up soon and we can't have them see your face".

"Got you", he said understandably.

He then grabbed Kazuto and flew away just as a police car showed up. They had then arrived back at the warehouse and walked inside to find All for One there with Aoi and Dr. Fujitora. The two men smiled at him and Aoi then looked up at him to see his face be revealed. He then said stoically:

"Mission complete, sensei".

"Very good my student! Your diligence and hard work are as exemplary as your natural talents", All for One said proudly.

"Thank you, sensei", said Kagura as the other two children looked at the man in confusion.

"Well in other news Kagura-kun, Aoi-chan is officially your little sister. So now she is Aoi Fujitora", said Dr. Fujitora happily.

"Welcome to the family, imouto", said Kagura sincerely, but still stoic.

"Hai Onii-sama", she said shyly and with a blush at her new title.

"Now what might your name be young man?" asked All for One.

"Kazuto Nanashima".

"And why did you agree to join The League, Kazuto-kun", asked Dr. Fujitora.

"I mean, Kagura never explained to me what The League is all about, but I guessed I joined to prove the faults of the hero system. You see my parents had to pay rent by fighting in the Yakuza cage matches and had to fight for the Yakuza as slaves. Then one night, they both had to fight thirty big men from rival gangs, but then the heroes showed up. My mom had made it out of that cage and saved some people as my father fought both rival gangs and his own gang to protect me. Then the next thing that happened was unforgivable…" he said at the end with rage.

"Eraserhead had looked at my father to deactivate his quirk, Midnight knocked him out and Snipe put fifteen bullets in his head to keep him down. Then Gang Orca surrounded my mother, she tried to explain herself, but instead his goons surrounded her, had cemented her in place and Gang Orca used ultrasonic sound waves to make her head explode. So, I'll never forgive heroes for doing this to me; making me live on the streets like an animal, killing and eating homeless to survive. I want to erase the hero systems entirely so anyone that helps out isn't seen as an ordinary villain!" he said with an animalistic rage in his voice as he even puffed up a bit.

"Welcome to The League, Kazuto my boy. Your villain name is The Beast. Now I think it's time for both of your main objectives while working for The League. You might not like this Kazuto, but I assure it is necessary to be done. I want for both of you to focus solely on training. You will both not debut as villains just yet because of the very nature of being able to be identified by the heroes, as you two will be doing a very deadly task", he said mysteriously.

"Which is?" asked Kazuto curiously.

"You two are going to infiltrate UA High School".

"No", said Kazuto with a serious animal like voice and Kagura nodded.

"Listen All for One, if I were to go to UA, I would kill those three for what they did to my father. And it's not out of complete intention, but of my quirk which I can't control", said Kazuto losing control over himself.

He then started twitching and his muscles rapidly started growing out of control.

"Even when I think about them, I just go out of control! I can't stop it! I just want to maim them! Beat them! Terrorize their families! God damn it! I can't TAKE IIIIIITTTT!" he screamed as he grew taller, more muscular and took on animal like traits like sharpened finger nails, pronounced canine teeth and more warped feet and hands to where they turned more primal.

All for One simply put his hand on his head and dark energy emanated from it. Kazuto put his hands around his hand to get him off of him, but to no avail. Then Kazuto's monstrous form dissipated further and further away. He then went back to his normal form and he was surprised. He then said shocked:

"What did you do to me?"

"I merely gave you a quirk to help. It not only allows you to manipulate the quirks of other people to turn on and off, but regulate your own quirk. Making it better by giving you much needed control over your own quirk. The original user of this quirk was able to trigger mutations and seemingly evolve or devolve other people's quirks with merely his touch. Though you can never make the person quirkless, you can be quite an asset to us and make yourself more powerful", he said calmly.

"Thank you, All-

"Sensei", corrected All for One.

"Thank you, sensei", said Kazuto gratefully.

"Now then, why don't you wish to join Kagura?"

"I much better suited as a front-line fighter and crowd killer sensei. You said so yourself", said Kagura in a matter of fact tone.

"You misunderstand your various talents and my reasoning behind sending you there my precious child", said All for One mysteriously.

"What do-

"He means Kagura-kun that he wants you on the inside to conduct assassinations amongst your heroes, corrupt and draw in other youths to our cause. Since you have proven to be a skilled negotiator, you drawn in others with your intelligence, maturity, aura and wisdom and people respect you. I can say that, because I have been your doctor for the past nearly eight years and will be your father for the rest of your life. People listen to you son and are drawn to you. If anyone can wipe out whole classes of the best hero students in the country or manipulate them to join them, it's you. Do you understand now son", said Dr. Fujitora passionately.

"Hai", said Kagura stoically.

"Thank you Kenshi. Now what is your answer now that you have been explained the logic behind my decision?"

"I still don't agree with this, but I'll go along with the mission. Just because I know that I am being watched by the Hero Association and All Might is personally checking up on my progress".

"Good thinking my boy! You two will still be doing missions for us, but you will keep low profiles and not fully expose the nature of your quirks. Kazuto, you will practice that new quirk I gave you while Aoi-chan trains you in martial arts. Then Kagura, you will train your quirk, but when in public, you will use more discreet ways of using it as to not draw attention to yourself until the moment is right. Now go forth my children and make me proud".

With that said and done, they all got started on their objectives.

 **In a familiar area, three and a half years later**

Kagura is currently standing on a street block, but this wasn't any normal street block, it was the street block where he grew up. He then saw his mother and father chatting amongst themselves. He walked up to them happily and his mother said:

"Hi sweetie! My my, you look so big!" said Akira in a soft tone

"Kaa-san, is this really real?" asked Kagura fully emotional.

"As real as can be sweetie", said Akira softly.

He then embraced her, cried tears of joy and his mom said:

"Let's go home. I prepared you and your father's favorite sushi",

He was smiling and about to say yes, but then in a flash he saw the same man that killed his mother and father with a gun and he apparently teleported back away to see it. She turned around and was unable to notice the gun in her face-

"NOOO-

BANG

CRASH

He then jolted awake at the sound of the shot and a loud crash being heard. He saw his hand had flexed forward instinctively. He heard footsteps rapidly approaching his room and his father and sister barged in alarm. Dr. Fujitora then asked alarmed:

"What happened!?"

He then turned on the light and saw that he unconsciously used his quirk to throw around everything in his room in a repulsion force. He then saw the giant glass closet door shattered to pieces and a hole in the wall. He then sighed and covered his eyes. He then said exasperated:

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah", said Kagura emotionless, but shook.

"You can't keep repelling away objects from you every time you see your mother get shot! Your therapist talked to you about this!" he said annoyed.

"I can't help it!" he said also annoyed.

"Jesus Kagura! DO YOU REALIZE THE SHIT I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH DEALING WITH THE HEROES OFF YOUR BACK, ALL FOR ONE, TRAINING YOU, WORK AND YOUR NIGHT TERRORS!?" he screamed.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU TO PUT UP WITH ANYTHING!" Kagura screamed back.

"I am your father young man! Of course I do!"

"No, you're not! You just adopted me is all!"

"Enough! We're waking up the neighbors. Tou-sama, please go back to bed while I deal with Onii-sama", Aoi said exasperated too.

"Fine. But I'm not paying for the damages or explaining to the cops if they come here. That's up to you Kagura."

"Fine. Just get the fuck out of my face already!"

Dr. Fujitora stormed off and slammed the door to his room behind him and went to sleep. He had off tomorrow anyway. Aoi looked at Kagura sadly as she turned on the light and made his way to him. Aoi had looked like a totally beautiful pre-teen, she had all the boys ogle over her with her long jet-black hair, piercing blue eyes that always seemed to soften for Kagura and her father, a much less chubbier face kids normally have and a thin physique. She also was tall standing at five foot seven and possibly being five foot ten by sixteen.

Kagura had now looked a lot like his biological father with his pure black hair now possessing definite reddish tints to it which made his hair look multicolored. His green eyes possessing major intelligence and mystery in them and standing at five foot even, but his father said he would be at least six foot four by the time he was twenty-one. He had naturally lean muscles from the amount of exercise he does and strong, big forearms from using his quirk so much. He rose his hand up and used his other hand to pull her towards him. She then said softly:

"What happened this time?"

"My mother had gotten shot this time around", he said passively.

She then gave him a hug and she collapsed on him. She then said sweetly:

"I'll sleep with you tonight so you don't have nightmares. I know you never seem to have nightmares around me".

"Sure. Thank you imouto", he said tiredly as he closed his eyes.

"You're welcome, onii-sama", she said as she kissed his cheek.

It was hard to tell when she started doing that or if it was really wrong. Things were really rocky at first between them, but Aoi developed feelings of love for the green-eyed boy. Kagura loved her like a little sister while she loves him more than a big brother and saw him as a man. Though she vowed to herself to never get with him, but she allowed herself small rewards like giving him affection. Though she knows it's wrong, but they for one: aren't blood related and two: she's one of the few people that she actually enjoyed being around. She nuzzled into his thick chest and they both immediately fell asleep.

Dr. Fujitora got back up feeling guilty. He really wasn't mad at Kagura, sure he was stressed, but over the years he gained a strong fatherly connection with him. And he didn't want to lose it. He opened the door and saw the two pre-teens passed out on each other. The old doctor smiled and merely turned the light off and shut the door behind them.

 **With Izuku**

Izuku has grown in leaps and bounds from where he was at four years old. He's a lot stronger than ever before both mentally, physically and emotionally. He stands at four foot nine with a great, lean and muscular physique. He's now one of the prime candidates of a prestigious military high school and for good reason. He has military black belts in four martial arts which are: Kyokushin Karate, Jiu Jitsu, Judo and Taekwondo. In other martial arts outside of the after school military program, he earned a green belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, a blue belt in Aikido, has learned western style boxing and Muay Thai. He even qualified for the ninjutsu program which he will be in once he passes this training exercise. Outside of using his fists, he knows how to wield a knife, use a bo staff and even though he's bad at it, can use a sword at an amateur level.

He was able to accomplish such a feat by not only having an extraordinary thirst for knowledge, but by analyzing his opponents and taking their moves, training every day. Then he's also attending numerous martial art classes which surprisingly are being paid for by a military high school known as Emperor Hirohito's Royal Military Academy. They say that they are extremely impressed with his grades, his dedication to the program and his prowess as a soldier. So, he decided to make a commitment to them for high school and then be a part of the Special Forces track. Where he will not only gain the most advanced diploma that a high school can give in Japan, and not only earn an associate's degree, but be able to either join the Japanese special forces as a private. Or if for some reason he chooses not to join special forces; upon graduation, he becomes a captain of any branch he joins. And if for some reason he drops out of the Special Forces track, he'll still be a captain and his credits for his degree are still valid to any college in Japan.

All he needs to do to achieve this, is a simple seven-part test which he will be doing over the course of next week. If he passes, he gets a full ride into the school. So here he is running around Shinjuku doing his run, trying to make his speed and endurance better while also shopping for grip trainers as one of the parts includes a rock-climbing test. He then saw two groups of four pro heroes posing and patrolling the streets. He had on a military workout outfit, which caused many people to stare and a few ex-military and pro-military to salute him and he saluted back. A young pro hero with pineapple styled green hair and green grey eyes came over to say something to him, but he never would have expected as to what just happened next.

 **With Kagura**

Kagura was in his black and blood red Carnage outfit and with him was Aoi in a skin-tight blue body suit with bullet proof armor, a sword and two revolving barreled pistols. Then Kazuto stood with him, shirtless and with a dog shaped head with a maw that opened and closed while also increasing his bite force. Then Esdeath stood with them in a marine soldier outfit with a white cap. All for One also stood behind the three pre-teens. They were hidden thanks to a man being levitated thanks to Kagura that had the ability to hide the last twenty-five people he has laid eyes from plain sight. There were five groups of five people each hidden in a pentagon shaped formation surrounding a block. Four were up on the rooftops and the last one was on ground floor. Kagura had an array of guns which included about five snipers, one modified to be as fast as you can pull the trigger, two semi-autos, two bolt action, an AA-12, two sub machine guns, an assault rifle that vary from three burst to full auto and a thick magnum revolver. He stood with the as fast as you can pull the trigger sniper and aimed at the group of four heroes, Izuku was talking to. He then said in concentration:

"One batch".

"When do we strike sensei?" asked Kazuto.

"As soon as the clock ticks to twelve in the afternoon which should be in thirty seconds", said All for One in focus on the clock.

"Two batch", said Kagura as he spotted another four.

The clock clicked down to twenty seconds left of the morning. Kagura then quickly went back to the group with Izuku. The clock was down to ten seconds.

"Get ready everybody, at the first shot, all of you pounce", said All for One.

Five seconds remain.

"Ready?" asked All for One to the group

Four seconds…

Then Esdeath and Kazuto nodded.

Three…

Aoi nodded.

Two…

"Bang!" replied Kagura in agreement

One…

"Penny and dime…" replied Kagura.

Zero-

BANG!

 **Back with Izuku**

The guy with the pineapple hair came over to him to say something, but suddenly Izuku just heard about eight gunshots and saw eight pro heroes drop dead. Izuku on instinct grabbed the nearest two people which happened to be one off duty police officer with a little girl and got them to cover behind a car. Then dropped about twenty villains and as the panic rose, the villains turned to slaughter the civilians. The cop stood frozen with his little girl frozen as well. Izuku grabbed the officer's gun and his short range taser. He then put the taser sideways in his hand facing away from him and the gun pointing forward.

He then shot at the nearest group of villains which happened to be six abandoned cars down and opened fire. There he shot about two of them before the other three went to cover. He landed perfect shots to the stomach. He then snuck over to where they were and found them crawling away from the scene. He then pounced at the closest one and nailed a heel kick down at his head which knocked him out. He then tried to stab the villain with his taser but the villain grabbed his hands. It didn't matter to Izuku as he kicked him upward to the chin knocking him out. The last one tried to land a punch, but Izuku caught it and stabbed him with the taser. He dropped to the floor and Izuku gave him a rear naked choke to put him to sleep. The other villains had found him and he dropped on the hood of a car and landed two shots in the two short villains' guts. The tallest one yelled over his mic:

"SENSEI WE HAVE AN ARMY BRAT TRYING TO PLAY HERO AT SOUTH SIDE! HAVE CARNAGE SHOOT THIS PRICK DOWN OR SOMETHING! HE GOT SEVEN OF OUR GUYS ALREADY!"

"We see him, engaging target now", said a feral looking red head with tan skin and brown eyes with a smile.

He directed the group on ground level. He directed all four of his guys to approach Izuku from that same sidewalk he stood on, while he snuck to get behind him. His four men then took up the sidewalk, two on the left rear shooting cover fire at Izuku and the other two approaching the target while pinning him down. Izuku looked panicked as the four men had bulletproof vests and assault rifles while all he had was a pistol which only had four bullets. He then remembered a shooting technique that he learned, but couldn't master for the life of. He visualized the technique, completely unaware of the stalking redhead encroaching on him. Izuku took a deep breath, reached out and shot one to left which hit dead on to his shoulder. Ran out and power slid to a shooting crouch where he shot the right most one, then the left most one of him and then to the right of the last guy he shot. He made sure he shot them in their shoulders. He then felt his instincts scream at him and he turned around to find a red headed teen ready to throw a roundhouse kick. He took his gun and fired-

CLICK! CLICK!

He was out of ammo. But it didn't matter as the gun got kicked out of his hands and another kick landed him right in the cheek. He went down and narrowly managed to escape a heel kick, he then went in for a punch, but the redhead sidestepped it and landed a punch to his stomach. It was there that Izuku had bent over and the redhead elbowed him down to the ground. And put his foot on his back to keep him down. He then said in a feral tone:

"You're pretty good kid… who taught you all those tricks huh?"

Izuku just laid there and glared at him. The redheaded teen chuckled a bit and applied some pressure and dug in his foot into his back. This caused Izuku to cry out at the pain and then he responded with:

"I like you tough silent types! Because hearing you break will be all the more better. He then rose his other leg which was positioned over his back. But then a weight got lifted off of his back and he was lifted up and out revealed All Might. He then said without a smile:

"Do not worry young man, for I am here!"

With him was Snipe, Ectoplasm, Sir Nighteye, Death Arms, Gang Orca, and Present Mic. More gunshots rang out and Snipe fired his guns actually aiming for the bullets themselves. Then arrived Kagura, Kazuto, All for One, Aoi, Esdeath, five other unknown villains and the redhead got up from the punch he received from All Might. All Might then turned to Izuku and said:

"Young man! Are you hurt?"

Izuku shook his head.

"Good. Because I am going to have to call you back into action soldier! You will be rewarded handsomely if you can take down that redheaded boy as he is quirkless", he said completely unaware that he is merely twelve

Izuku then primed himself and gave his opponent a look of determination. He then said:

"I will beat you!"

"Go ahead and try kid", he replied back ferally.

The heroes then charged at them in a blaze of glory.

 **A bit late and long, but can I say, I'm busy and this was too epic to not put down on paper. Expect an upload Saturday or Sunday then back to a weekly upload. Hope you guys had a nice holiday and enjoy black Friday shopping for all. Until next time guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

The heroes had charged on forwards. All Might and All for One headed straight towards each other in pure determination. Kagura kept shooting trying to get a hit on the heroes, but Snipe kept hitting each of the bullets, so naturally they were opponents. Then Esdeath took on Gang Orca, Aoi took on Ectoplasm, Present Mic weeded out Kazuto, then the five other villains split amongst themselves against Death Arms and Sir Nighteye.

 **With Izuku**

Izuku was getting thrashed around and beaten by the redhead teen. Every time he went for a punch, he was always countered against. A kick same thing, but he had a plan for him. He allowed the teen to hit first and Izuku did a one-armed Judo throw on him. He was surprised he made it, but the redheaded had already used incredible flexibility and dexterity to hoist himself up on his arms and put him in a triangle choke. Izuku now panicked as he was totally defenseless. He then remembered that the redhead had a bi knife on his waist line so he got it out and managed a stab to his side. The teen dropped and Izuku then pounced on him and tried to go in for a knockout strike, but the redhead got out from under him and evaded him. He then got up and Izuku thought to himself as he threw the knife at him:

'This man, he is completely above me in everything he does. He's smarter, stronger and quicker than me, but no matter what happens…'

The knife had left his hands.

'I cannot…'

"This is quite amazing on how much you are resisting your fate…" said the redhead.

'I must not…!' thought Izuku as he charged forward.

"It's almost gross, but in a good way!"

'I MUST NOT LOSE TO YOU!' screamed Izuku in his thoughts.

The redhead had caught the knife, but he didn't see the brutally sharp kick to his jaw which knocked loose a few teeth. Then Izuku gave him an uppercut as he landed. The redhead had swung his knife wildly until he made a forward thrust with it which gave Izuku the opportunity to break his arm by the elbow. He then swung his left arm in a rage to try and take him down, but Izuku just barely in time, managed to pull off a flying knee which ended the fight. Izuku huffed and puffed as the redhead fell. He then looked over at Snipe versing a boy in black mask with blood red and black clothing. Snipe was shot and the boy approached him with his gun raised. Izuku did the first thing he can think of was run into action. He had just made it to the boy just in time, but then-

BANG! BANG!

He heard two gunshots, froze and suddenly felt unimaginable pain in his stomach and chest. He looked down and saw blood pouring from his chest and stomach.

"YOUNG MAN!" bellowed All Might at the top of his lungs

He looked at his assailant one time as he raised his gun aiming at the center of his mass. He then uttered:

"Sorry. You chose the wrong time to play hero".

Izuku then closed his eyes as he waited for the gunshot that would end his life, but that never came as suddenly in a flash, the boy had seemingly flown away along with all the other villains. This was due to All Might through his rage punching the ground and sending shockwaves and wind so strong that it blew everyone away. More heroes had then arrived and they had all arrived to see Present Mic beaten to a bloody pulp, Ectoplasm cut up and bleeding heavily, Snipe in critical condition from his gunshot, Sir Nighteye, Death Arms and Gang Orca unscathed. The villains then fled, but not before Kagura had fired two shots which missed due to Snipe firing at those bullets. He then was the last one to flee into the portal. Izuku had somehow got up and ran towards the portal yelling:

"Stop! I'm not… finish… "he said trailing off.

He then collapsed from shock as the EMTs rushed over to him.

 **With Kagura**

Everybody was pissed off at what happened. They could only kill about eight low level pro heroes and couldn't kill any of the more seasoned pros. It would have been more; they were expecting more casualties and not expecting that army brat to show up. All for One just said furiously:

"Who the fuck was that brat in the army get up and why didn't any of you stop him before he took out fifteen of our guys!?"

They were all silent. Then All for One slammed his fist on the table which left a giant dent in it. The others had jumped at this and All for One screamed:

"I WANT A FUCKING ANSWER! WHO THE FUCK IS HE!?"

"Midoriya Izuku", replied Dr. Fujitora who appeared out of nowhere.

"How do you know of Kenshi?" asked All for One with rage.

"I met him once when he was four, I was the one that told him he was quirkless. I'm surprised he got so strong in eight years to already beat fifteen of us. All Might just might take him in. He has been looking for a successor for a long time now. Ever since you nearly killed him two years ago."

"Has he? Then we shall monitor this Midoriya Izuku until further notice", he said angrily.

 **With Inko**

She was sobbing very hard in the waiting room of the hospital. Her son had been shot and not only that, he fought about fifteen villains and managed to have just minor injuries. She was so proud of him, but scared he might not make it from those wounds. She had been waiting a whole day in the waiting room and finally a young female doctor showed up and said:

"Are you the mother of a Midoriya Izuku?"

"Yes."

"He's going to be just fine Midoriya-san. He's actually awake talking to All Might right now, but by all means, go in".

She then ran over to find Izuku smiling and chatting with All Might. She then cried tears of joy as her son and All Might just shook their heads.

"I'm so proud of you honey! You did so good and you're not even a soldier yet".

"Wait! Young Izuku! You were not enlisted?" asked All Might.

"No. I'm trying to be though. In fact, I'm not even in high school yet".

All Might was completely shocked and he said and did something he never thought he would do:

"Young Izuku… would you like to be a hero and join UA?"

"I would love to go to UA, but I'm quirkless."

"What if I were to tell you I can give you a quirk?"

"What do you mean?" asked Inko.

"What I'm saying is-

All Might then turned to his deflated form.

"I want you to be my successor. And carry on my quirk."

"Please explain All Might, I don't understand", said Izuku.

All Might then told him his story, his quirk and how he needs to find a successor to pass on One for All. Izuku was completely stunned by what he had just heard. He couldn't believe his ears; he then remembered a promise he made when he was four to a boy with black spiky hair and green eyes. He remembered the exact words they used when describing their dreams:

" _Who's your favorite hero Kagura": Izuku._

" _All Might, you?"_

" _I love All Might? I want to be a hero just like All Might! I even want to go to the same high school as him, so I can be the number one hero in the world!": Izuku._

A few tears managed to escape his eyes as he thought of the boy that inspired him to get strong and his promise and he just said to All Might simply:

"Yes".

All Might smiled and this was the start of a new and better beginning of Izuku's old dream, which now seemed possible.

 **Two years later**

Izuku is fourteen and completely on top of the world. He has gained One for All and can use about fifteen percent of its total power. All Might said that it is more than enough to pass the entrance exam, so now here he is at UA. To go on the starting path to being a hero…

 **With Kagura**

He stood at the front entrance of UA a bit antsy to finally fully utilize his quirk to the fullest potential possible. Kazuto stood tall at six foot one and huge and simply nodded to his counterpart that was three inches shorter than him and leaner. They had set goals in mind, Kagura would be in class 1-A and Kazuto would be in class 1-B. Dr. Fujitora was with the heroes with Aoi to monitor their progress throughout the test. The two boys had electric shockers to shock them should they be behind or above there mark. They just had three signals, one shock was they're ahead the mark, two was that they're bond the mark and three was don't engage. The walked over to the exam room and noticed a wide variety of characters.

Because they were the only ones in their schools to be attending the entrance exams to UA, they sat alone. But the problem was that they couldn't be seen as friends, so they sat away from each other. Kagura sat near a blonde-haired kid with a- suddenly Kagura tensed up on recognizing who the second person is. He thought to himself:

'Midoriya Izuku… we are so different now. It doesn't matter if you still want to be the number one hero, I'll crush anyone that gets in my way!'

Izuku noticed someone staring at him, but he turned around to find no one looking at him. He then went back to try and talk to his long time childhood friend, Kacchan. Then Present Mic came and just as about he was going to start the exam, a boy with blue hair, blue eyes and glasses started ranting and raving about how shameful the way the exam is set up and a whole bunch of bullshit all while waving his hands. Kazuto happened to be sitting right there, glaring at the blue haired boy. He then noticed he was tilting his head towards the blue haired boy and he gave him a look that said: 'sit this guy down before I kick his ass!' So Kagura gently moved his hands with one hand going back and another one going down ever so slightly and the ranting boy sat down. He looked surprised, got up, had his hand flying around and raved:

"What on earth!? I did not choose to sit down! Who made me do this!?"

"You just fell down in your sit?" said Present Mic tired of the blue haired boy.

"I did not choose to fall down or sit sir! I Iida Tenya shall find out who on earth did this and re-

"Would you shut up man!?" said Kazuto now visibly pissed off and showing some vigor.

Iida simply glared at him and thought he did it, then sat down. Present Mic nodded at Kazuto and they began the test. Midoriya did excellent on it, so did Kagura and Kazuto scored high enough to be considered for the hero course. They then got changed out of their uniforms, Izuku got into his old gym uniform from the military program, Kazuto was dressed in a plain white shirt and black pants and Kagura got into a form fitting red t-shirt and black pants. The girls ogled over the three boys, Kazuto enjoyed it, Kagura was indifferent to it and Izuku was just really embarrassed, shy and awkward about it. They then arrived at the testing site, they got out and Present Mic was on the loud speaker. He then announced the rules, point system, the zero pointer and forgot to mention the rescue point system. He then announced that they only have fifteen minutes to get points.

Then like speeding bullets, Izuku and Kagura rushed into the training ground while Present Mic was telling them to get started already. Kagura used his electromagnetism to draw over the robots and then punch them away with it as well. Midoriya settled for punches and kicks. They had both gained about sixty points in five minutes as they demolished the robots easily. Kazuto got on all fours and received numerous shocks that he's ahead of the highest score he needed to achieve to reach class 1-B.

But he remained as place number twenty-one thanks to being shocked so many times. The other contestants were doing well, Kacchan was keeping third place, Iida fourth and a small brunette girl was fifth. Just then at the eight-minute mark, the zero pointer had shown up. Izuku froze in fear while Kagura looked at it in a passive awe. But the both saw a small brunette girl unable to get away from the robot in time. On instinct, Izuku moved to save the girl while Kagura flew over just to prove himself strong in front of the whole group and prove to them who was the greatest.

So, before the robot could step on the girl, Kagura rose his hands up to where the robot was in zero gravity. Izuku then grabbed the girl as Kagura flew up to be level with the behemoth robot. His right hand still kept the thing up, he then had his left-hand hover over his right. He felt the weight and resistance of what he was holding and pushing and couldn't help but think:

'So, this is the outer reaches of my power are? It's amazing! I feel everything flowing through these hands and so much weight on my right hand and such resistance on the left'.

He then just started pushing his hands together ever so slowly. Izuku and the girl who revealed herself as Ochako to Izuku looked at the boy in wonder while the rest of the examinees looked at him in fear. Aoi looked worried while Dr. Fujitora grinned psychotically underneath his hand. Kagura then closed his eyes and remembered everything that happened. The people on his block being slaughtered, his parents dying, his mom gunned down in front of him, killing his first man, the looks of fear he would get from the officers and heroes at the scene that judged him as a villain than a hero.

He then let lose angry, pained tears as his hand were cramping up from overuse. His face turned into a nasty snarl mostly because of rage, part because of pain and from the noise being made of metal being grinded and crushed. He just kept squeezing through it, he had to. Then the metal screeching became piercing to everyone's ears but it got crushed more and more. Then it stopped with the behemoth now being just a pile of junk. He then with a mighty roar, repulsed the hunk of metal back by fifty meters. He fell out of the sky from the amount of pain he was in, his entire arms were cramped up and his quirk had been so overused, he couldn't control his descent. He turned around and looked down as he waited for his time to end… he saw the ground get closer and closer an-

SLAP!

Ochako had slapped him right in the face. He then levitated off the round just as he was about to hit it. The girl then put her fingers together and said weakly:

"Kaizo!"

She then vomited on Izuku's back as he patted her in comfort. He then dropped to the floor and merely got up off the floor. He then looked at the two of them and said stoically:

"Thank you, both of you".

"No! Thank you! You saved me! And that quirk was awesome! What kind of quirk is it?" asked Ochako excitedly.

"After the exam, I still haven't garnered enough points yet", said Kagura stoically.

"Can you use your hands though?" asked Ochako.

"No, but I can still fight".

Just then, more robots appeared, Kagura was about to attack them, but time was called at the last minute. They had all deactivated and Kagura then collapsed to the ground in pain. Ochako and Izuku had picked him up and carried him over to Recovery Girl who with a smooch on both his hands, healed him right up. She warned him to build up his quirk slowly so he can use that move again and that he can't afford to put that amount of pressure on his body again. She then said not to use his quirk for a full three days to give his hands some rest. The excited brunette and awe struck green haired boy then started pestering him with questions about his quirk and then Izuku asked:

"What's your name? I'm Midoriya Izuku."

"And I'm Uraraka Ochako."

"Fujitora Kagura", he said stoically.

"Nice to meet you Kagura-kun! Now what's your quirk!?" Ochako asked eagerly.

"I can manipulate the four natural forces of nature. But I can so far only use gravity and electromagnetism".

"You have a similar quirk to me! That's so cool! I have to have you mentor me Kagura-kun!"

"Sure", said Kagura stoically.

Izuku started muttering to himself about all the possibilities and power he can have. He then heard running and he turned around to find Tenya running towards him at mach speeds. He then jumped and quite literally did a sliding grovel and said while getting up and flailing his right hand:

"Forgive me for making you overuse your quirk! Not saving the young girl in time and thank you for destroying that behemoth! You two have completely accomplished the point of this examination, while I have failed! I will do one thousand squats and five hundred push-ups for my failure! I am Iida Tenya! Please honor me with your sacred names young sirs and madame!"

They introduced themselves and Iida shook each of their hands except Kagura, instead he bowed at Kagura at a near perfect ninety-degree angle. Which weirded out Kagura immensely at how determined he was to give him respect. They four then talked amongst each other while Kagura saw a spiky haired blonde march up to him and grabbed him by his collar. He then said dangerously:

"Who do you think you are to show me off kono yaro!?"

"Get your hands off of him you brute! He is injured and I, do not tolerate people who put their hands-on men that cannot fight back!" announced Tenya who drew the attention of Present Mic who shouted out:

"Boys, boys! You both did very well! There's no need to fight! Take a chill pill blondie!"

"Shut up you loudmouthed creep! You and Deku just stole my goddamn spotlight!" said the blonde.

Kazuto turned to grab him and throw him to the next planet, but one look from his partner of six years stopped him from doing anything. He then gave the blonde a dangerous look, but before he can open his mouth, the blonde found himself on the floor from a kick to the face. He then looked up and saw an extremely beautiful girl with jet black hair and blue eyes glaring down at him.

"Don't touch my onii-sama, you trash!" she said menacingly

"You cunt!" yelled the blonde.

He then charged at her, but was stopped by Tenya, Izuku and Kagura and they surrounded him to keep him from getting to her. The examiners then came down including Dr. Fujitora and they just shook their heads in disappointment at the blonde. The Present Mic came down and yelled with his quirk:

"BAKUGO KATSUKI! TWENTY POINT REDUCTION FOR PUTTING HANDS ON A FELLOW EXAMINEE! MIDORIYA IZUKU AND IIDA TENYA, FIVE POINT INCREASE FOR DEFENDING A WOMAN! FUJITORA KAGURA, TEN POINT INCREASE FOR KEEPING COOL DEPSITE THE CIRCUMSTANCES AND EVERYBODY AROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR SIBILING LOVE AND DEVOTION! YEAH!"

They all then reluctantly clapped for Aoi which caused her to turn beet red and get embarrassed. Everyone had then gone home and Kacchan's home had scolded him harshly for behaving the way he did.

 **So, I woke up extremely early and feel super energized which means I'm also going to be super productive. Expect a triple upload this weekend as my muse is flowing like the Niagara river going down Niagara Falls. And I'm not doing renovations because I am down with the sickness! I know past viewers from The Yokaze Legacy will think I will get burnt out from over uploading, but honestly, I've only uploaded about five chapters and I already see a bigger influx of people on this story. And besides, I'm in a much better place and a better environment. So, I'm not going to burn out so fast. See you guys tomorrow. Or actually even better, I'll upload on that story. Next chapter I'll add in a link to The Yokaze Legacy for Naruto fans and Sunday, I might end up uploading on that story then doing a third chapter. Let me know Yokaze and Anomaly fans. See you guys tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next week**

Kazuto and Kagura stood with All for One and had their UA slips in hand. They were both nervous as they could have easily screwed this up given how powerful the two have become over the years. All for One just said:

"Well? Get on with it. Don't be shy", he said sympathetically.

Kazuto was the first one to open his letter and a recording of All Might appeared. He was told by him through the recording he received an average grade on the written test, but his fighting talent made up for it. So, they put him in class 1-B as the most upstanding student as someone with better talent had taken his spot in class 1-A. Kagura then opened his letter and out appeared All Might who gave a more animated response. He said:

"Young Kagura! I'm pleased to inform you are the top of the crock pot of our newest students. Thus, you will be in class 1-A as your grades are not only top marks, but your talent in fighting and usage of your quirk is stupendous! I will be waiting for you, young Kagura!"

All for One had then clapped and laughed maniacally. They were then ordered to prepare for what's to come and given a list of the students and their profiles which were obtained through the espionage division. All for One stated to Kagura that there are two missing files because those students got in through recommendations. He just sighed and went along with it. They then had to come up with designs for themselves. Kagura had a made a design where he would be in a Gi laced with a steel mesh in the middle and a baton that can multiply Kagura's electromagnetic force exponentially and make it easier to manipulate gravity into more refined strings than a giant mass. Kazuto just suited for a flexible pants and shoes that morph depending on the shape the wearer's feet morph into.

 **The next week**

Kagura and Kazuto arrived at UA a bit earlier than most of the other students and teachers, just to get a lay of the land. See any defensive flaws, test the security measures, come up with plans sieging the school, etc., all while keeping the cover that they don't know each other. By the time the other kids and teachers showed up, they retreated back to their respective classrooms. Kagura walked in and saw unfamiliar faces. One looked like a pink alien, another had long earlobes and blue hair, one had electric blonde hair and a brown spike running through it, one had black hair that went down towards the ground and big wide teeth with a permanent smile on his face.

Then he saw in another section a dyed red head that was clearly copying Red Riot, a big tall man with white hair, a mask and multiple arms and the last person made him halt. She was a beautiful girl with black hair put in a spiky ponytail, a large bust, but slim figure and about two inches shorter than her sister. Another one had a red scar on her face, half of her hair white and half of her hair red with redhead side sporting a turquoise eye and the white side sporting a grey eye. He walked over to the two girls having decided where he wanted to sit, the half red and half white-haired girl noticing him while the black-haired girl didn't, but before he could do that the dyed redhead got up said:

"Hey! You're that guy that crushed the zero pointer with telekinesis, right?"

"No. You are mistaken. I can simply manipulate the four forces of nature".

"Four forces of nature?"

"Yes. These are gravity, electromagnetism and strong and weak nuclear".

"So, you can cause nuclear explosions!?" asked the boy in the mask scared.

"Everyone else but the black-haired girl with the ponytail looked up now paying attention to him.

"In theory I could. But I haven't been able to control that aspect just yet. I still have yet to master electromagnetism fully".

"You seemed to be able to have mastered your quirk if you were able to crush that thing like a tin can", said the redhead.

"I can't fuse together elements to create chemical reactions yet. Once I learn how to do that, I should be well on my way to doing strong nuclear force".

"What's your MP count?" asked the half redhead and white-haired girl.

"I stopped keeping track after one million", Kagura evaded.

"You're talented", she said believing him.

"This girl here is said to have an MP count of one point one million. Is it higher than that?" she asked inquisitively.

"The last time I had an MP count was on my thirteenth birthday and it was one point three million MP".

"Hmmm… you hear that Momo? He's got you beat?"

The black-haired girl now known as Momo looked out of her books and saw an extremely handsome young boy standing in front of her. She looked into those sharp, smart green eyes that screamed intelligence while he stared into her innocent, warm brown eyes that shown with knowledge. There was almost an immediate spark between the two teens and the bicolored hair girl noticed she was interested in him and he interested in her. She then snapped her fingers which caused them to look at her and Momo said shyly and embarrassed:

"What did you say Mari-san?"

"I said, he has an MP count that beats yours, weren't you paying attention?"

"No. I'm sorry, I was reading a book on electromagnetism".

"That's actually a part of his quirk", said the now identified Mari.

"Really? And what does she mean by part of your quirk?" she asked him interested in the subject.

"My quirk allows me to manipulate the four natural forces."

"Wow! That's an extraordinary quirk! Mine can only create things based off of the fat cells in my body".

"That's a highly useful and versatile quirk".

"Oh stop! Yours is better", she said blushing.

"I'm serious. To create anything out of the fat cells in your body. You can do nearly anything with it", he said with a bit of passion.

She blushed even more and said: "well I do have to deal with major stomach cramps if I overuse it".

"And I get major hand and forearm cramps if I use mine too much".

"Haha! That's crazy, I never thought I would meet someone with a similar side effect. I bet your hands are really strong", she said curiously.

"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

"I studied a bit of medicine and I know that if the hands cramp up, it's due to the muscles and tendons in the hands being used. So, I'm willing to bet the muscles in your hands are where your quirk's main power lies in. Can I feel?"

Kagura then extended out his hands and Momo felt them. She was so surprised on how soft the skin was, but how firm the muscles were. They rippled with completed and total strength which is just as she predicted. She smiled and giggled to herself a little bit, she always had liked guys with strong hands. It also meant to her that they were honest, hardworking people. Her father had these same hands as he did because of him being an engineer. She looked up at his face; he saw he saw her looking and he gave her a soft smile. She then let go of his hands and tried to hide her beet red face from him.

"I-I-I'm sorry uh…

"Kagura".

"I'm sorry Kagura-san. I've always admired strong hands because of my father".

"Do I look unsettled?" asked Kagura breaking his emotionless façade for a kind smile instead.

She then looked at him and he felt her breath being taken away at the look of his smile. He looked amazing when he smiled. She thought to herself sadly:

'It's such a shame that his typical expression is so aloof'.

She then noticed she was staring at him too intensely and she ended up blushing like crazy and then they both thought to themselves:

'What has gotten into me? /What is wrong with me?'

'I never smile anymore, but this girl made me smile twice'.

'I've never been one to take such an interest in boys or even people in general, but I want to know this boy inside and out and he makes me blush too easily'.

'Whatever this is…' they both thought as they looked away.

'It's bad for the mission', thought Kagura as he sat down at farthest corner in the back away from her.

'I like it. And I want to get to know more about this boy', she thought to determinately.

"What's your full name? I'm Yaoyorozu Momo".

"Fujitora Kagura".

"I hope we get to know each other some more Kagura-san".

"So do I", he said on instinct.

She blushed for the seemingly umpteenth time and her friend stared at her as if she has two heads.

 **With Izuku**

He was currently walking in the halls where he bumped into Tenya and Ochako. They then started talking animatedly because they were in the same classroom. They then walked inside and the first thing Izuku saw was a bicolored haired girl with a grey and turquoise eye and a burn mark. He looked at her in fascination and thought:

'Wow! I've never seen a person with such interesting colors. They go so well on her pretty face'. He then blushed and continued on with Tenya and Ochako to meet with Kagura. Mari just rose an eyebrow and thought to herself:

'Why did he look at me as if he saw me as pretty or wonderful? I am not pretty with this horrible burn and disgusting evil left side nor am I wonderful in the slightest'.

She then looked down sadly and Momo looked worried for her. Just then a man in a sleeping bag had appeared. This was Eraserhead who looked at his students aloof. He then said:

"Alright everyone sit down and let's get started. We have a busy day ahead of ourselves. I am Shota Aizawa or Eraserhead, but you will call me sensei or Aizawa sensei. I'll first do roll call and then we will do a little test."

He then announced all of their names and even announced the wrong name. Mineta it was, he then remembered he bumped him down to general studies because his quirk wasn't that offensive enough. He then announced:

"Everyone get into PT clothes, we're going to do a series of fitness tests, but here's the catch. You can use your quirks during these tests. They will include: the ball throw, push-up, pull-up, side to side jumps, fifty-meter sprints, long jump, grip, sit-ups, etc. The person to come last gets dropped from the hero course. Now go get changed".

They all then changed and got outside and did their tests. Kagura and Izuku scored the highest, but Kagura ended up getting the more exceptional results overall. Toru scored the lowest, but thankfully Aizawa revealed it to be just a way to get them to preform better results. Their next classes were basic general study classes, tactics class and then the most interesting of all, a class that tests your skills in combat. And it happened to be with All Might which caused all the students to be excited at the thought of working with the number one pro hero. He had then appeared in the class in a flash while being in an awkward position and said:

"Get into your hero costumes young men and women! We are going for battle testing!"

They then got on their costumes. Kagura's had made him look like a kendo student, but the difference was that his Gi was more like a body armor than a mesh Gi. Something that the Support Corps had to change to give him much more needed protection, but he still had the sword he asked for. They then walked on over to the training ground which was an assortment of abandoned buildings. He then explained the exercise in full and said that they would split up into two teams. One team being a hero which has to disarm a bomb by touching it in twenty minutes in order to win, while the villains have to defend the bomb to win or incapacitate the heroes or the heroes incapacitating the villains. He then proudly announced:

"Now young men and women, pick a number from the urn and that will decide the teams!"

They each chose a number. Kagura's was nine and as he was looking for another nine, he saw that Mari got paired with Izuku, Ochako with the guy in the mask, Katsuki who gave him a dirty look with Tenya and then he saw Momo with the nine. He smiled a bit to himself and said:

"Looks like we are partners", he said with a happy tone which caught him off guard.

"Yeah we are, let's do our best", she said smiling and blushing lightly.

Once everyone had found their partners All Might then called random numbers out to face each other. It was mostly the heroes winning and the numbers thinned until there remained Izuku, Ochako, Katsuki and Kagura. They were the final four numbers and the next numbers to face each other were Katsuki and Kagura. Kagura groaned, but was relieved he got to be the villain. Katsuki which punched his fist and gave Kagura the death look. Kagura was given his comm link with his partner and so were Katsuki and Tenya. Kagura and Momo had then walked in the abandoned building and came across the weapon. All Might then gave them five minutes to plan. Kagura then said:

"So… what's the plan?"

"Eh? Oh! The plan to defend the weapon. Okay, I was thinking that one of us stays here. I think I should as you have the strong fighting ability and physical prowess as seen in the fitness tests. I would hide the weapon and cast decoys. Thankfully I can make technology that can cast projections and they are about the size of a finger", she said logically.

"We only need six of them. I can arrange them in a way no one would be able to notice the difference between the real one or the fake".

"Good, I'll get started on the camouflage but for now here are the six of them, but what about the real one?"

He then got in real close and whispered something. She then looked at him and said:

"That's really creative".

"I know", he said emotionless due to concentration.

The bell run and the hero team had marched in. Momo quickly gave him some homemade noisemakers, a smoke grenade and some bells to hang along the walls to try and trick the hero team. He quickly planted them silently and basically then played games with them for a whole five minutes. He rang bells, set off noise makers and even used electromagnetism to make them stick to each other. Katsuki then started arguing with Tenya and All Might and the rest of the students couldn't help but be impressed with the green-eyed boy.

It was then as Katsuki got in Tenya's face that he dropped the smoke bomb. Katsuki just felt something hit him and thick black smoke pumped out of the grenade. The boys then panicked and Tenya felt himself be pulled away and then kicked hard to the head. He went out like a light and Kagura quickly appeared behind Katsuki as he blew away the smoke with his explosions. He then kicked him in the back, and Katsuki sent an explosion his way. Then suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He tried to smack him away and blow him up, but he merely sidestepped his explosive palms. Kagura also used his quirk to keep him rooted down as to not be blown away by Katsuki. Kagura then merely landed blows on him like taking candy from a baby. He made it look extremely easy, but Kagura picked up the pace as he heard engines whirring which could only mean Tenya got back up.

Tenya did arrive with a flying knee to Kagura's face, but Kagura simply pulled Katsuki towards Tenya's knee and with a sickening crack, Tenya's flying knee broke Katsuki's nose. Katsuki at that point went berserk and as soon as he got up, he charged up his gauntlet. All Might seeing this yelled out:

"Young Bakugo! Do not fire that gauntlet!"

"As long as this fucker dodges then it should be okay!"

"Bakugo! Stop this at-

Katsuki had already fired the explosion and it shook the whole building. Kagura then got flown back up to the room Momo was in. Momo had looked terrified, especially as Katsuki charged forward at her with his hand exploding. Momo did the only thing she could do was to scream:

"AHHHHH!"

Some thing in Katsuki had completely snapped as he was in the midst of the flashback of where his father got killed and he saw his mother scream out for him. Then the flashback changed to where he was screaming and begging for them to not kill his mother. All Might immediately looked at Kagura's horrified and traumatized expression and how it transformed into a berserker like rage. He turned off the cameras, sent an alert to other heroes with code SF level 2 (student fight, send some back up) on it and ran as fast as possible to the site. When he arrived, he witnessed Katsuki beaten to a bloody pulp, crying softly and Kagura's eyes wide with fear and rage. He then looked around as he got off the boy. All Might saw Tenya backed in up against the wall in a puddle of urine. Kagura then looked at Tenya while he squirmed in front of his stare and Kagura said in a rage:

"Are you next!?"

"No! I give up! You win Kagura-kun! I had- I had- I had no part of what Katsuki did! I apologize for his-

Kagura then started breathing heavily and he collapsed to the floor. He then gripped his head as the flashbacks kept coming back and he felt more and more like the scared seven-year-old boy than ever before. Momo then rushed over and just put a soothing hand on him. She then rubbed his back gently and his breathing slowed down. Until he was fully calm again. He then turned around, put his hand on her shoulder and said in the most tranquil tone possible:

"Thank you… Momo…"

"Are you okay now?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah. I just suffered from a flashback and anxiety attack is all", he said as his voice turned back to stoicism.

"Mon… ster", muttered Katsuki in a strained voice.

"What!?" asked Kagura now in anger again.

"You're a fucking MONSTER! YOU FREAK! PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN THIS FUCKING SCHOOL! YOU SICK VENAL FUCKING CUNT ANIMAL SON OF A WHORE!"

Kagura tensed and Katsuki kept screaming at him while calling him all sorts of names which brought back on how he was treated after the incident. He snarled in rage, but before he could act, Tenya had punched him to sleep. Kagura then calmed down significantly as Momo then rubbed his back some more which kept him calm. Then students, teachers and even the principal had arrived. Nezu had looked at the scene and just said in a calm cold tone:

"What happened?"

"We were-

"It's my fault principal Nezu. Bakugo Katsuki had got too carried away which triggered a flashback of my trauma I experienced many years ago when I saw him about to strike down my teammate in a blind rage. I naturally got into fight or flight mode because of my PTSD, and I chose to fight him, but I got carried away because of the state I was in. If it's anyone who should be punished it's me", said Kagura in a passive, solemn tone.

Nezu merely looked at Kagura dead in the eye. He then smiled and said an innocent tone:

"You did the right thing to protect the people around you from getting hurt by a threat. But just remember that the people you are hurting, are humans just like you that feel the same pain, angst and emotional bleeding as you do if you were hurt. Bakugo Katsuki was in the complete wrong, but you must remember he has family that will mourn and cry for him at seeing his brutalized state. Just as your partner here does, just as I do and just as you do. Now, did I make my point clear, young man?"

"Crystal, principal Nezu."

"Good", he said while smiling.

All Might then explained his side of the story in which Nezu shook his head at. Katsuki then came to. He stirred and suddenly remembered what happened. He started screaming, but Nezu just said in an ice-cold tone that scared even All Might:

"Do not! Scream. Obscenities young man. You have caused a lot of trouble for us by getting "carried away". You have brought this upon yourself and I think this experience is entirely enough to make you reflect on your actions then us needing to intervene. But if you EVER! Get. "Carried away", again, you will be suspended for seven days straight, out of school! Do I make myself very clear!?"

"Yes…" muttered out Katsuki weakly.

"Good. Now I will personally oversee the last match to make sure there are little causalities. As I think we all are a bit excited", he said in a tone of finality.

All Might nodded and made Izuku's team the hero team. Izuku turned to Mari and she merely said:

"Let's make this quick. I'll freeze them, then you run in and touch the bomb. Clear?" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Clear", said Izuku shyly.

Mari put her hand on the wall and froze the entire building in an instant. Izuku then dashed away to the bomb and tapped it in a matter of three seconds. All Might, Nezu and some of the teachers that stayed behind looked at the monstrous efficiency of the two of them. Mari simply walked over to Ochako and the masked boy and unfroze them as fast as the ice receded. Izuku stared at her in awe and said:

"That's your quirk? Your quirk is amazing!"

"What did you say?" she asked him caught off guard.

"Your quirk is amazing".

Mari stopped what she was doing and at first Izuku thought he had offended her. He was trying to come up with something to say but Mari thought to herself with wide eyes:

'He said that's my quirk. Not my father or mother's quirk, but my quirk. He… noticed my individual talent'.

She then turned around and gave him a warm, heartfelt smile and said:

"Thank you".

Izuku the got starstruck by her smile, looked down and he dumbly said to himself aloud: "she's so pretty when she smiles…"

Ochako immediately looked a little bit jealous, but hid it well, Izuku blushed like crazy and started stammering apologies, the boy in the mask looked stunned and the whole entire class along with All Might, Nezu and some teachers started laughing at how cute and touching the scene was. Kagura even cracked a true smile and let loose a few chuckles at his enemy's screw up. Mari was the most interesting to see, as she lit up like a fireball on one side and had ice coming out on the other. She then tried to desperately get control over her quirk. She then looked embarrassed at the scene and at being laughed at that she also muttered aloud:

"You're lucky I find you cuter than most boys our age…"

Izuku then froze and looked at her dumbly. Ochako looked extremely high-key jealous, the masked boy looked like he couldn't cope with reality at the moment due to how awkward and cute it got. Kagura started bellowing in laughter which didn't truly happen since his parents died which caused the rest of the class to start literally dying of cuteness overload. At this point, Mari turned as red her hair and a huge poof of flames and burst of ice appeared from her left and right sides respectively. Izuku just thought to himself:

'Was I just called cute? By a… pretty… girl!?'

Nezu got a hold of himself the fastest and just said:

"Okay everyone. That's over with. No need to embarrass the two of them anymore with our laughter. Although I will say, I give the overall level of cute a ninety-five out of a hundred percent."

The staff had chuckled at that while the kids didn't get it, because he was poor at his delivery of it. The two of them then showed refusing to look at each other, but wanting to look at each other as well. The class had then ended. The students had all showed up late to their last class, but it was a good day overall for most of them. Katsuki was groaning in pain in the infirmary where he had to stay for the night. Kagura had left the school and had started to take-

"Kagura-san!" yelled a familiar voice.

He then saw Momo sprinting towards him. She then stopped in front of him and said quickly:

"I want to invite you over for dinner to meet my family", she said with a blush.

"Are they okay with this?" he asked curiously.

"I told them everything about you and they absolutely would love to have you over. You can bring your own family over as well if you would like", she said getting embarrassed and fidgeting.

"I'll call my father and ask. What day do you want to do it?"

"Saturday."

"Okay".

Kagura then dialed the number as Momo stood there crossing her fingers behind her back hoping he would come over. Kagura then spoke to Dr. Fujtora and told him a bit about his friend, her name, how he saved her and wants her over for dinner on Saturday. Dr. Fujitora let loose a maniacal chuckle on the other line and he said:

"All for One has plans for her and her family, and you just provided the perfect distraction. You're allowed to go, but you are going to be helping out in the plan".

"What do I have to do?" he said stoically.

"Distract the family long enough for us to break in and steal some plans for a pharmaceutical that awaken or mutate current existing quirks. Sound fair son?"

He looked at her face as she tried to hide her hopefulness. He then said:

"Sure. You know I have no problem with washing the dishes for a week as long as you cover my shift for a few days", he said stoically.

Which in code for the Fujitoras' was code for: 'I'll do it, but you owe me big time'. The old doctor chuckled and said:

"I got you kid. I got to go back to work, bye now".

He hung up the phone and glared at it for a bit. Momo looked at him and noticed he looked like he was told no. But then he said:

"He said it was fine with him".

"Great! Wear something nice. My parents are super uptight about dress code. I'll see you in school tomorrow".

"Of course. See you tomorrow".

With that Kagura had flown away leaving Momo behind as she stood in awe at him flying. Kagura arrived back at All for One's warehouse to tell him about his inclusion in the Yaoyorozu plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagura had arrived back at All for One's warehouse. He then saw the man grin at him and say:

"I'll ask how your day was later, but for now, let's talk about you joining us in the operation".

"Sure", said Kagura stoically.

"So basically, we are stealing a pharmaceutical that can give quirks or enhance current existing quirks. We need this quirk to make the Tojo family stronger by giving them quirks thus, increasing our current foot soldiers. So… here's the plan. You basically have to distract them long enough for us to infiltrate their house and laboratories. The father would try and test you to see if you are worthy to be with his daughter. Both as a friend and romantically…"

Kagura rose an eyebrow at this as he didn't think there was need for him to jump to that conclusion so fast.

"So, he will first question you on your past. Which would be the hardest part for you due to your past. But just be as honest as you can and you should clear that hurdle easily. The next would be a series of intelligence tests. He would probably ask you to play games like chess, sudoku, connect four; you cannot beat him and he's not looking for you to beat him. He's a highly smart man, he's expecting you to more or less be a good sport about it if anything. The third test is where he weeds out the week; it's mostly different every time and any no one ever makes it through this test but a handful of people. But you have to prove your strong and how well you do under pressure. Then the final test, you're not going to like…"

"Just tell me".

"It's a test of selflessness and we don't know how to exactly pass this test. So… just… improvise on that part".

"I don't improvise sensei", the teen said coldly.

"You have to my boy. Part of being undercover is improvising every day. This will be a good test of your skills. I know you have traits of mostly a master strategist and you are very good at seeing ahead. Your intuition, analytical skills and mind work so well that it makes you extraordinary. But you must work on the chinks in your armor. Master plans go awry very fast Kagura-kun. Besides, you have a lot at stake: you have the possibility of blowing your cover, getting us caught and even not being able to see a girl you like is another thing you have to consider…" he said cheekily.

"I don't like her. I hardly know her and besides, she's an enemy. I'll have to kill her someday", he said in an impersonal tone.

"Kagura… do you take me for a fool? Kenshi told me that you requested a big-time favor from him for this. And for you to request something like that over a mission, is unheard of. Science, stealing, covert and espionage are your favorite missions. This is right up your alley; for you to be uncomfortable with this is unheard of", said All for One even more cheekily.

"She just…" Kagura trailed off with embarrassment.

"Brings out another side of you? Did you forget I can read minds?" said All for One mischievously.

"She won't get in the way of my mission sensei".

"Oh Kagura, I know she won't. In fact, I want you to manipulate her to join us. She sounds like a bright girl if she caught your eye. I also have a quirk that can tell me what a person most desires in a romantic partner. And yours has to scream with intelligence. Combine that with her quirk to create anything, she can be deadly for anyone", he said with ecstasy.

"She has to choose her fate. I cannot force her to do anything and that's the end of this discussion", he said fiercely.

"Very well. Kenshi will give you an outfit to wear. He always has the best taste when it comes to these events".

Kagura just wordlessly left without saying a word. He then glared straight ahead and though to himself:

'That girl will not get in my way. I'll kill her first if she does'.

 **A few days later**

It's Saturday and so far, school proved to be easy. In academics, it was hard for Kazuto who wasn't really all that smart. Well, he is smart considering he didn't get a proper education until nearly nine years old, but he still had to work really hard to catch up to the rest of his class, Kagura proved to be a genius and child prodigy. So, he was chosen as the class rep, but he gave that job to Tenya because he wanted leadership duties and he Kagura was never one to be a full-on leader. He much rather preferred to be second in command then the top and he figured that Momo should have the opportunity to be leading as well.

Kagura is now sitting with his father in his car outside the Yaoyorozu residence which was huge. Kagura's house was pretty big for a single father, but he had to work overtime, have multiple jobs, Kagura and Aoi had to pitch in even. Kagura by stealing or going on jobs with his partner, Aoi through modelling. Apparently in their old middle school, Aoi ran into a director of a modelling agency and he took an interest in her. She now models after school for various products and she even might get into acting soon as she's already built up a reputation as a model in the nearly two years she's worked as a model. But even after all that, they can only afford about a three story, four-bedroom, two bath house while Momo's looked to be five stories. Kenshi patted Kagura on the back and said:

"You look very handsome son. Although I think you would look better if you didn't have your hair naturally spiky and gelled it", he commented with adoration.

"No matter. This suit looks makes me look like something out of an American superhero movie".

Kagura wore a nice black dress coat with black dress pants, a white dress shirt underneath and a nice dark green tie which brought out Kagura's eyes and made them seem even more green. He also had a dark green belt around his waist to further compliment the nice colors of black, white and green.

"Oh stop. You look great! That specific emerald green brings out your eyes beautifully. Now then, make sure you pass the first two tests. If you fail either test, he'll ask you to leave immediately. So don't. Screw up".

"Got it", he said irritated.

"Good luck!" he said excitedly as Kagura left to buzz the gates and Dr. Fujitora drove off.

He rang the buzzer to the gate and buzzer sparked to life and a female voice spoke on the other line that said:

"Yaoyorozu residence, how can I help you?" she said in a dull tone.

"Good evening. My name is Fujitora Kagura. I have been invited for dinner by the daughter of the Yaoyorozu's", he said stoically.

"Which one sir?"

"Momo, miss".

"Let me check with Mr. Yaoyorozu if he is expecting you", she said appreciating being called miss.

"Take your time miss", he said maintaining stoicism.

The girl on the other end did a girly giggle at being given such respect and how he seemed so suave. Kagura waited about one minute before she came back on the line. She then said very cheery:

"They will now see you Mr. Fujitora. Thank you for your patience".

"Of course. Have a good day miss".

"You too".

He then saw that he had to walk at least four hundred meters to get to the front. So, he opted to use his quirk and flew over to the door which he accomplished in seconds as opposed to minutes. He then rung the bell. The door then opened to reveal a big servant that said to him:

"Wow. That was fast. It takes our fastest guy to run to this door to the gate forty seconds and he was a former top fifty hero. You did that in eight seconds."

"What can I say sir? I'm very fast when I went to be".

"Hahaha! Come with me young sir. We will take you to Mr. Yaoyorozu's study. He's been eager to meet you".

They then walked through the lavish halls and up two stories until they made it to the third floor. They then walked down the halls until they made it to a smaller room that was still bigger than Kagura's own bedroom (which was about a good 80 square feet in area and 640 feet cubic feet in volume). Mr. Yaoyorozu stood drawing furiously at a tablet on his table and running diagnostics on Auto CAD. Kagura immediately saw a mop of curly red hair that was, grey eyes that reminded him of Momo on how they seemed to scream intelligence, but had no warmth in them. His ears were covered by his giant mop of curly hair, he had an angular face, freckles a wiry, but strong build, stood at six foot one, had a small nose and strong looking hands. The servant had knocked on the door a few times, but he didn't hear them. He immediately noticed where Momo got the hyper concentration from. Just then the servant cleared his throat and Mr. Yaoyorozu looked up surprised and said in a surprised tone:

"You scared me Shino!"

"My apologies Mr. Yaoyorozu. Mr. Fujitora has arrived", Shino said with professionalism.

"I expected you to be here in four minutes from now. You must walk fast".

"I wish I could walk fast Mr. Yaoyorozu. I didn't want to keep you waiting so I used my quirk to fly over here".

"Ah! That's right! You can fly through turning off your relationship with gravity and using electromagnetism to give yourself a boost. You have an interesting quirk indeed. Anyways, my name is Yaoyorozu Ichigo", he said extending out his hand.

"Fujitora Kagura", he said also extending out his hand and shaking hands with him. They both gave each other a firm handshake as if on a business meeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagura", he said kindly and with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Yaoyorozu".

"So, I will bring you down to see my daughter after and take you to meet my wife, eldest daughter and my son after I have you answer some questions. As with any boy who is befriending my daughters, I like to do some tests to see if they are… safe to be around them. So, let us begin".

He then asked questions about Kagura's schedule, his home life, grades, school life, quirk, and family history of quirks and diseases he may have. He seemed impressed with the young boy, but then his face got really serious as he asked him:

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions on your biological family. As through my researched I found that after their death, you had killed several people, am I correct?"

"Yes sir", he answered stoically.

"Why did you kill them?" he asked with seriousness.

He then explained how he was a late bloomer to getting his quirk and how is quirk awoke as a direct result to anger and rage from losing both parents by a man who can steal quirks.

"I want touch on your biological parents too much, because I know how sad it must make you to speak of them. But I have to ask, do you regret killing those men?" he asked with a cold serious look on his face.

Kagura had looked down in thought. He really wanted to say no, but he knew that would blow the operation. He could say yes, but he could probably see that he's lying. So he went for a genuine answer that surprised them.

"I did feel regret, but the regret isn't directed towards them in particular".

"What do you mean?"

"I don't regret killing them, but I regret losing control over myself. And ultimately, I regret stooping so low that I feel that I had dishonored my parents by killing those men. I regret shaming my parents by losing control like that", he said honestly.

Ichigo looked at him with interest and at first his eyes had an analytical look to them, but he smiled and said:

"Thank you, Kagura. For being honest with me. I was very worried and scared when I saw that report. But I'm glad I didn't go with my initial instinct to ban my daughter from seeing you. Now why did you choose to become a hero? What's your ambition and drive to be a hero? What do you hope to accomplish by being a hero?"

This stumped Kagura even though he was expecting it, but he improvised a bit and instead answered like he would if he was answering All Might on why he's a villain. He then said with determination:

"I want to make the world a better place. I have seen and met so many people that have suffered at the hands of evil. And every day I'm haunted by the lost souls and screams of people that were killed in my neighborhood by The Demon Brothers. I want…" he said as he thought to himself while Ichigo looked captivated and hooked on his words.

"I want a child to grow up with both parents. I want to put criminals in jail for their crimes against humanity. I want to live and raise my children in a land truly free of monsters and evil. I want a lot of things, but the main thing I want is to stop all the suffering at the root cause of turning people towards villains".

"And what do you think is the root cause of villainy, Kagura", he asked completely hooked.

"Greed with the amount of power that they have and how they become so easily blinded by that very same power that Kami has given them to do bad things, hurt people and ultimately create suffering, pain and more villains from it", he said with a cold impersonal tone.

Ichigo smiled brilliantly and said: "that is a beautiful dream, that I would love to see happen one day. Now then, let's play some challenging games and see how smart you are. Then you can meet my wife and two other children".

They then proceeded to play several challenging games. The first was chess which Kagura won one game and Ichigo won two games. Then connect four in which Kagura won twice in a row while Ichigo won once. Then the victor was Chinese checkers which Kagura didn't even know how to play and was beaten completely three times in a row, but almost managed a win in the last round. They shook hands and Kagura said:

"You are quite a genius Mr. Yaoyorozu".

"Thank you, but give your self some credit. No one has given me a challenge like that in a while. Come, let's have you meet the rest of the family".

They walked down to the living room on the first floor and Kagura saw Momo in a nice long grey dress that showed off her side laterals, but covered her trapezius. She was also in heels and had her hair up in a usual spiky ponytail. The mother looked gorgeous and he could see her and Momo looked exactly alike, but she had black eyes and stood at five foot six wearing a form fitting black dress. Then the son looked to be about sixteen and had a curly mop of black hair, black eyes, freckles like his father and had pretty much had the spitting of his father, but shorter standing at five foot ten and more muscular than him. He wore a dark grey suit with a white buttoned-down shirt and a black bowtie. The sister looked to be the oldest and was well rounded mixture of both her father and mother. She had her father's red hair, but her looks were more mixed and her hair is straight, but not styled like her mother and sisters were. Her eyes were black like her mother's but she seemed more beautiful in a foreign way. You couldn't even tell she was Japanese if not for the black eyes and very straight hair. She stood at six foot even and had on a lovely red dress that showed off her bust upper back. The mother was the first to speak and she said in a smooth, deep silky tone:

"Well Momo-chan, you sure know how to pick them. He's a quite the intellect, much like you and your father are. But he's athletic like your uncle and even possesses the same mystery and sharpness your grandfather has. I'm impressed".

"He sure is a cute one. I'm honestly a bit jealous. I would have loved to feel those lean muscles of his and even see them when he's in his briefs", the redhead had said sensually to him and with a seductive smirk which made Kagura sweat a bit because he wasn't used to someone so direct with him.

"He seems talented. That's definite. Especially since he's number nine to have made it this far past tou-san", said the boy in a merry tone.

"Oi! It's higher than that Minato-teme!" said the redhead fury.

"That's not including you and the number of boys you pick up, Mayuri", said Minato still in a merry, but also cheeky tone.

"Kids. Try not to have your quarrel in front of Momo's guest. It's a pleasure to meet you Kagura. I'm Kurona", she said taking his hand and shaking it in a business-like manner.

"I'm Minato. The second oldest of the Yaoyorozu kids", he said flashing him a smile similar to his father's smile and shaking his hand with vigor.

"And I'm Mayuri, the oldest of us three. I've heard a lot about you, Kagura-kun", she said sensually and with that same smirk she had on before which made Momo's chest constrict and make her feel a weird, but nasty kind of feeling surface inside her.

"Now that we all met, let's go to the restaurant!"

They all had then puddled out of the house and on to the car.

 **So… I know I've been a tad bit inconsistent so I'm going to leave a looser constraint on this story (which is what I should have done with the other two). I'll update FOR SURE, on Saturday and then Sunday might be where I give up a free second chapter. Rather than just update whenever, but I also have some news… I've already come up with an ending to the story. But the goods news is, there might be a sort of trilogy to this or second story where it's more updated contextualized with things like: chapter titles, better explanation of quirks, more teen rated, less angst, more action, less hurt and comfort and more drama and romance. Which I realize that this anime is more kind of based off K+ or rated T than my story which is more mature rated. Even though I've seen some stories where they say they are rated T, I would rate them as M for the amount of violence and depictions of gore they have and cursing. Some food for thought, you can let me know what you think of this and until next time guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kagura then received a call from an anonymous number in which he picked up. Then the voice said in a cryptic tone:

"Is your dog currently outside your house?" asked the voice which meant in code: "is the family leaving?".

"Yes. I forgot to take him inside", replied Kagura stoically which meant "operation is a go".

"We will take the dog inside your house now (we go in as soon as the car leaves the driveway)".

"Careful he bites (they have former pro heroes guarding the house)".

"Thanks for letting us know, but we'll be just fine (thanks for telling us, but we are well equipped and well prepared)".

"Very well. Don't hurt him (Good. Try not to leave a mess)".

"Will do".

Kagura then hung up the phone. The family had looked at him and he said a bit sheepishly:

"That was my neighbor. He noticed my dog was outside and he wanted to take it in".

"Oh! Anyways…"

The family of five had then talked Kagura's ear off and he found out a lot about them. He found out that Mayuri is in her second year at Kamui University studying law and business. She had her mother's quirk which is to utilize fat cells in her body to create resources of her choosing. Minato went to a prestigious STEM school and was studying for a double major in mechanical and electrical engineering. He had his father's quirk which could allow him to hyper concentrate and create a highly detailed sketch of the device he thought about. Kurona is a CEO of the pharmaceutical company that made the drug and Ichigo is a high-profile inventor, engineer, and scientist that created various security devices, robots, support gear for heroes, cars, chemicals and much more. He basically described himself as renaissance man of engineering and science.

The group of six then arrived at a restaurant that served an array of Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Thai and Asian cuisine in general. It was basically an all you can eat buffet that had only Asian cuisine and costed tens of thousands of yen per person. Kagura just had an array of soups with some sushi, lobster, crab, octopus and eel. He then had a miso and udon noodle soup with him as well as mixed vegetables. He then saw all the Yaoyorozu women had giant plates of fatting foods. This included pork, macaroni and cheese, burgers, pizza, all the foods with the highest fat and protein content around. Mayuri saw the look he was giving their plates and Kurona said:

"I force myself and my girls to eat high fat, high protein and low carb. This would cause them to stay thin overall, but have a high fat content".

"The Atkins diet it's called, right?" asked Kagura.

"Yes. Have you tried that diet before?" Kurona asked.

"Yeah… it works for my dad. But I prefer to eat flexitarian with more of a pescatarian and vegan influence in it as well".

"Huh. That's a unique diet. Were you raised to eat that way?" asked Momo.

"No. I was raised to eat the paleo diet. But I didn't like the way it made me feel. I feel much better off of relying on more carbs and leaner proteins like fish than red meat or even poultry".

"What inspired you to eat that way Kagura-kun?" asked Mayuri interested on the subject.

"I guess it would have to be that I love seafood and my sister had inspired me to eat mostly vegan aside from the amount of fish I eat".

"You have a sister?" asked Momo intrigued.

"Yes. She's a vegan and she didn't approve of the whole severe caloric reduction in most model's diet. So, she eats clean vegan to keep the weight off".

"Wow! She's a model!? I've always wanted to model, but both my parents say that's a waste of my talent. I should have expected nothing more of your sister, being how handsome you are", said Mayuri with a seductive smirk.

"My sister and I aren't related to each other by blood", he said stoically.

"Really?" asked Minato surprised.

"Yes. In fact-

Kagura then saw a guy pull out a gun and aim it at Ichigo's head. So Kagura motioned his hand toward him and pulled the man's gun out of his hand and the man as well. He then flipped the man over onto the floor and just then men had surrounded them and pointed guns at them. The other bystanders looked at the scene and walked out of the restaurant calmly as to not avoid getting shot. The man on the floor then put a device on him that had deactivated his quirk on his ankle and a man in a red mask came up to him. The man then said:

"Young man. I am going to present you an opportunity to make some money and get out of this alive".

"I don't care about money. I don't work with criminals", he said defiantly.

"Well you should boy. I want you to either shoot each and every one of the Yaoyorozu family members. If you don't comply, then we will shoot you-

"Why don't I just-

"Or. You can blow your brains out in front of this whole family, and we leave them alone. We know all about you Kagura Fujitora. On how you could manipulate the four natural forces of the universe. You will be a danger to us villains if we let you live and besides. The Demon Brother's will be happy to know that the kid that killed one of their platoons is dead", he said ominously.

"And what about option three-

"You could try to fight us, but you are only a high school boy, while we are grown men with military experience and pro villains. And if you try to shoot us, the bullets will just go straight to you. As those bullets are special homing bullets that will either hit you or the Yaoyorozu family".

He then took out a special .44 magnum that was specifically designed to cause major damage to someone. He then cocked the gun and held it in his hands. The Yaoyorozu's looked at him in fear and the man in the red mask looked at him and said:

"Now then which do you-

BAM!

Kagura had took the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. The gun instead fired a rubber bullet that turned into putty on impact. The putty was attached to the side of his head and just fell off of him as he sat up. He then massaged his temple as Ichigo laughed a hearty laugh as the family then all glared at him. He then said joyously:

"Wow! You passed with an excellent one hundred and five out of one hundred and twenty! You are phenomenal Kagura! You passed just as high as Momo's childhood friend. Well done!"

"Tou-san! That was uncalled for!" said Momo in a rage.

"You seriously gave him one of the hardest tests that you could have made Ichi-kun?" asked Kurona surprised.

"I actually believed he was dead tou-san… I swear I'm not putting my future daughters' male friends or boyfriends through your methods of testing…" said Minato stupefied.

"Why did you have to put us all through such a traumatizing test tou-san!? I actually thought the cutest boy I ever saw had actually killed himself! Baka tou-san!" exclaimed Mayuri with passion.

"But this boy has passed the test! He's amazing. The average IQ needed to pass this test was about one hundred and seventy just get an average score. He's smarter than even Mayuri and Minato. He's still nowhere near my IQ level of two hundred and one but he should be around Kurona-chan's level of IQ of one hundred and eighty-five. Anyways-

He then clapped his hands and the people who ran away came back with party decorations and the men that held guns up to them before, brought out various cakes, alcohol, sodas, coffees, etc. Then Ichigo came up to Kagura, picked him up off the floor, shook his hand vigorously and said in a kind tone:

"Welcome to the family…"

Kagura had given him a sad smile, but he didn't see it. He instead turned to the audience and yelled:

"Let's celebrate in honor of my youngest daughter finding her second friend!"

The crowd cheered and immediately they raided the men with the cake and drinks and partied like it was nineteen ninety-nine. Kagura then looked down in shame and just thought sadly:

'I made my first friend and I'm totally accepted by her family… yet I stole from her family. I feel… terrible for some reason. What exactly are these new feelings of guilt, shame, regret and… warmth I feel whenever I do something villainous around this woman and even her family? I don't understand this and why does it hurt so much? I hate this…'

Momo looked at Kagura and noticed he got lost in thought. She came over to him and waved his hand in front of him. He looked up in surprise and sighed in relief. She then said:

"Are you alright? You're oddly quiet for someone who just received a high honor and praise from my father".

He smiled sadly and said half lying, half telling the truth: "it just feels weird to finally have made a friend is all".

She stared at him and thought: 'you are an enigma Kagura Fujitora… but it draws me to you more than you think…'

"Come on kids! You two should celebrate! Have a coffee or a soda!" yelled Ichigo from across the room.

Kagura gave off a kind smile that showed his teeth and said: "he's right. Let's enjoy our new friendship".

He then grabbed a cup of mocha with an espresso mixed in and said: "to new beginnings…"

Momo smiled at him and grabbed a soda and they clanked glasses and celebrated the night away.

 **A few hours later**

The group of six arrived back home at around ten in the night. Ichigo who was surprisingly sober asked Kagura:

"Do you want to be dropped off Kagura?"

"No. My father wanted to come himself. I'll call him now", he said tiredly.

He called his father and Dr. Fujitora picked up the phone and said:

"All set to go home?"

"Yeah. When will you be here by?"

"A few minutes. I was over by the coffee shop across the street waiting for you to be finished".

"Okay. See you soon".

He hung up the phone. He then turned towards Ichigo and said:

"He should be on his way over Mr.-

"Ichigo, and no honorifics either. Call me Ichigo, Kagura. You earned the right to call me that".

"Sure… Ichigo", he said with a smile.

"Sir, Mr. Fujitora is here for his son", said a servant.

"Let his car come in so they don't walk in the cold".

Then in five minutes, in comes in Dr. Fujitora who had a grand ole smile on his face. Ichigo then walked over to Dr. Fujitora and said with a big welcoming smile:

"Kagura's father I presume?"

"Yes. I am Dr. Ken Fujitora", he said as he extended his hand.

"I am Ichigo Yaoyorozu and the one furthest to my right is my wife Kurona, the young woman with the red hair is my eldest Mayuri, then the one to my left is Minato and the one nearest your son is Momo", Ichigo said as the two men smiled and shook hands.

Dr. Fujitora then looked towards Momo immediately and he smiled even bigger than before. He then walked towards Momo and he rose his hand out to her and said:

"So, you're my son's friend he spoke so much about. I've heard so many good things about you Momo. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Momo", he said warmly.

"Why thank you Dr. Fujitora!" she said blushing at the praise and shaking his hand.

"So, your Kagura's father? You don't really look like him", stated Mayuri.

"That's because I took Kagura in when his parents had died. But I'm the third person in the world to have known the boy since he was a baby and I've raised him since he was seven years old", he said proudly and with a sad smile on his face.

Mayuri had instantly regretted what she said while the rest of the family looked surprised and then sad. Momo especially had looked the saddest of them all. Mayuri then smiled and said as she walked over to him:

"Well it was a pleasure to have him! He's really such a cutie! He just as such a kissable face!"

She then cupped his face and said:

"I just might leave him a kiss if that's okay with you Dr. Fujitora".

"By all means", he said happily.

Dr. Fujitora normally would have been uncomfortable with his son being kissed by such a promiscuous and histrionic character, but he really wanted to see the extent Kagura had on Momo as he thought Kagura could definitely lead her down a path of villainy if were to just push the right buttons. He looked at Momo and he could clearly see blatant jealousy in her vastly intelligent eyes. He then smiled internally as he read her body language and completely came to the realization that she was already pretty much into him. He then thought:

'YES! I can now possibly get us another spy! I just have to use that jealousy against her and corrupt it enough to lead her to obsessing over Kagura, then using it to lead her down our path!'

Mayuri puckered up and closed her eyes as she came close to Kagura's cheek. Kagura was meanwhile completely uncomfortable with this transpiring. Momo then opened her mouth to scream at her sister but instead-

"OI! Get the hell from my brother now!" yelled a familiar voice.

Aoi then came in showing off an incredible stomach, a bandaged chest, a long white coat with her slim forearms and hands bandaged and a for show katana. She then glared fiercely at the woman about to kiss her brother. Mayuri looked at her glared at her and said:

"Party pooper. No cake for you".

"Just back off my brother you skank! Aren't you a little old to be kissing fourteen-year-old boys?" she said passive aggressively.

"Aren't you acting a little bit overprotective over your brother? He's not a kid anymore! He can make his own decisions", she said fiercely.

"He's uncomfortable around you and was uncomfortable with you putting your old lips on him", she said with even more heat in her tone.

"I'm not that old you bitch! I'm literally four years older than him! What are you in love with him or something!?" Mayuri said losing her cool.

Aoi then rushed in and so did Mayuri and they both engaged each other; Mayuri threw wild out of control hits while Aoi nearly hit her hard in the stomach. Kagura and Dr. Fujitora grabbed Aoi while Ichigo and Minato grabbed Mayuri and then the servants got in between the three of them as the four men back their respective female family member away from the other. Aoi then stood down as Kagura whispered to her irritated:

"Not here imouto! Not in front of my friend and her family".

"Onii-sama! That bitch was-

"I'm fine Aoi. It just caught me off guard. It was Dr. Fujitora's fault for enticing her".

"Yeah… sorry Aoi-chan", the old doctor said sheepishly.

"You so owe the both of us for putting us in this situation you old bastard!" whispered Aoi fiercely.

"I'll make it up to the both of you when we get in the car", he said apologetically.

While this was happening Mayuri was screaming profanities at Aoi while Minato and Ichigo were trying desperately to calm her down. Finally, Kurona shouted:

"Enough Mayuri! It's your fault for trying to kiss Momo's friend! For Kami's sake, the boy is fourteen for crying out loud and was totally uncomfortable with your stunt! Now calm yourself down this instant or you can forget getting rides to classes and that new Porsche I was going to buy you for your nineteenth birthday!"

Mayuri then relaxed and just walked off upstairs. Kurona then shook all the rage off of her and smiled apologetically like a bipolar woman and said:

"I apologize sweetheart. My eldest can't really control herself around cute boys. I used to be a lot like that when I was her age, but she is her mother's daughter".

"No need for apologies Mrs. Yaoyorozu. I should not have enticed her to kiss my son. Especially with my daughter so close by. She's extremely protective over her brother. So much so that she has cut off close friendships with anyone merely badmouthing him, having feelings for him and even just merely criticizing him on simple mistakes. She loves him very much".

"Tou-sama! I don't appreciate you telling the whole world how about me and onii-sama!" she yelled.

"And it's her time of the month too", he said scared.

"We actually have some non-milk chocolate for your daughter Dr. Fujitora", said Momo shyly.

"How do you know I'm vegan?" she asked completely hostile.

"Your brother told me", she said intimidated by the blue-eyed beauty.

Aoi then softened a bit and asked: "wait you're Momo right?"

"Yes", she said shyly.

"You're pretty and you seem smart. Onii-sama was always drawn to pretty smart girls", she said in a recollective tone.

Momo blushed and asked: "what's your name?"

"Aoi".

"Nice to meet Aoi-san. I'll get you the chocolate. Do you prefer almond milk chocolate or soy?"

"Almond milk please. Call me just Aoi. I like you, so you don't have to be so formal with me", she said in an aloof but kind tone.

"Thank you, Aoi", she said with a smile.

She went up and got her almond milk chocolate. Aoi then ate the bar of chocolate and felt much better afterwards. She then warmed up to the rest of the family. She could tell Minato had the hots for her with how much he wanted to talk her ear off about his inventions. She was interested in his theories and like the intellectual she was, asked how they worked and wanted to know about them. The Fujitora's then left the Yaoyorozu household with Aoi and Momo becoming friends and exchanging numbers along with Kagura. Who officially got the Yaoyorozu household number, Ichigo's number, Kurona's number and of course Momo's.

Minato wanted Aoi to have his number, but he knew his mother had to test her as it's tradition in the Yaoyorozu household. The father has to test the males befriending his daughter and the mother has to test the females befriending her son. If for some reason, the child is gay, then the same sex parent has to test the same sex. Which the Yaoyorozu's never had to do because all their children are straight.

Kagura and his family got in the car and they drove off with it being eleven o'clock at night. Dr. Fujitora then said:

"Well done both of you! Kagura for managing to distract them long enough for us to get the plans and even samples of the drugs which is a definite plus! Then you Aoi, for stealthily getting the samples before you were found out. So… what do I owe both of you for doing this?"

"You owe me an Alaskan malamute and a husky", said Kagura in a stoic cold as ice tone.

"I want three cats. One will be a Maine coon, the other an exotic shorthair and a Burmese", Aoi stated also coldly.

"I thought I told you two, I don't do pets. I have lived through the nine generations of One for All being passed down, fought many of the most righteous heroes, most evil of villains, assassinated the greatest of heroes, but I can't stand hairy animals. If you got reptiles, birds or arachnids however…"

"No. We tried to live through your years of getting crazy exotic animals Dr. Fujitora", said Kagura coldly.

"We want normal family household pets. Especially since we have to fit in with society and since we're both going to have friends over now. Did you forget that about our no friends over policy that expired just as we both graduated middle school?" asked Aoi coldly.

"Crap! You kids got me there. I'm still not allowing those pets over".

"Do you also remember the three fourths agreement we came up?" asked Kagura even colder.

"Yes, I remember it. What about it?" asked Dr. Fujitora irritated.

"Well it states that each of us are to cast one vote which would count as one eighth and we need six eighths to pass a motion. The two of us count as an eighth, you count as two, All for One counts as three eighths and a fifth party that we all agree to that cycles around which is either Kurogiri, Esdeath, Tomura Shigaraki or Kazuto. Well we discussed it with the chosen one for this motion which was Kurogiri, do you remember?"

"Yes", said Dr. Fujitora annoyed.

"Then we talked with All for One, and we both got their blessings on not only having pets, but the specific type of pet as long as we all agree to choose three pets each of either dogs, cats or any other chosen pet that we considered normal for a typical household. They are dogs, cats, guinea pigs, ferrets, hamsters, rabbits, gerbils, domestic mice and rats, any kind of pet fish and we even included a fox, pet eels and raccoons in case you wanted an exotic animal. So…"

"I'm still putting my foot down," he said wavering but losing footing and confidence.

"You made me miss a photoshoot that would have guaranteed me a scholarship, sponsor and someone to help pay for my college tuition should I choose a normal life!" said Aoi losing her cool at the old doctor.

"You made me steal from one of my first friends and made me feel like shit afterwards. And besides… they already think we have pets, so we HAVE to get a dog at least", said Kagura stoically.

Dr. Fujitora then roughly pulled over the car and just let his head fall on the steering wheel. He then said in a defeated tone:

"Fine… we'll get three pets for the three of us. What do you two want?"

"Two dogs, one Alaskan malamute and a husky and a Siberian cat", said Kagura.

"You Aoi?" he asked defeated.

"A Burmese cat, a Maine coon and an Australian shepherd. What do you want tou-sama?"

"Can I pick just one animal?" he asked defeated.

"Nope", said Kagura.

"You have to pick three, but we both decided to take all the dogs and cats for you".

"It's fine. I like German or Belgian shepherds actually and always wanted one again. The only dogs I can stand".

"Good. We still have a guard dog", said Aoi.

"Then I'll take a fish of some kind and for kicks a fox".

"You're allowed to have a group of fish up to twenty fish since there's a deal on fish. Then if you want big fish, it would be four bi fish then really big fish would account for two, but they have to be able to not bear children or be of different species", said Kagura.

"Got it. Let's go home. I assume you kids decided on the pet store you want to go to?" he croaked in an exasperated defeat.

"Yes. Pet city in Ginza. They have shelters of rare dogs, a variety of animals and all of the animals bred are treated right and are decently well tempered".

"Tomorrow in the morning I'm guessing?" he asked.

The two teens both nodded.

"Tomorrow morning it is… we're only a few blocks away, so hang tight".

They arrived home, they all then got to bed and passed out in their homes. Dr. Fujitora laid in bed and thought to himself:

'What the hell did I get myself into adopting thee brats…? I've become so close to them, I'm practically bossed around by them. And I strangely feel bad for hurting these two. I haven't felt bad for anyone since I killed the number one pro hero back before All for One's villain take over. But that was only because he was the last of my blood family and my great-great grandson. Not only that, he had the spitting image of my wife and my father's personality… god I miss them. Did these kids seriously grow on me so much that they have entered the role of importance as my father, wife and great-great-grandson once played. I don't know anymore… I just hope I can kill them if they betray me or All for One for that matter'.

He then closed his eyes. But not before hearing a faint whisper say to him:

"You can never kill them jiji-chan… they are the last things connecting you to sanity".

With that, he passed out and proceeded to be haunted yet again of the various lives he's lived and all the countless horrors he's committed.

 **I hope you guys are liking the subtle hints of back story into the old doctor. I haven't really described his quirk, but the hints are pretty obvious, however it's not the quirk you guys are typically thinking about. Anyways, until next time guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next morning**

Dr. Fujitora was the first to wake up as always at seven in the morning, followed by Kagura at seven thirty who exercised intensely for about an hour. Then Aoi took her sweet time and got up naturally at eight thirty. They then ate breakfast together with the three of them sharing coffee together while Aoi had a bean and tofu salad with a fruit and vegetable smoothie that was about a liter. Kagura had simply a vegan protein shake with some left-over cooked eel, a steak of tuna and sautéed mixed vegetables. The old doctor simply had eggs, bits of potato and some varied meat in a breakfast style soup which was popular back when he was considered young. The old doctor then said:

"So kids, when are we leaving for the store. I know I have to get the van, then we all have to show up at Tomura's bar for the meeting on the newest raid on UA at three o'clock".

"A raid on UA? Why wasn't I informed?" asked Kagura.

"It's because you're not participating in it. You are simply going to be attacked as a test practice by our newest soldiers. You're one of the best soldiers of our organization Kagura. So, part of your job, is to weed out the weak and simply see where our soldiers can improve upon from an enemy's perspective. Then to also examine your classmates and see how you can best kill them. There shouldn't be any interference from our enemies, but if there are, take of them immediately. As for you Aoi, you get to fight the best of your generation and see how you stand up to them. As well as get redemption on your brother", said Dr. Fujitora.

"Onii-sama will win tou-sama. He always does win", she stated as a matter of fact.

"Well you still have to fight him at least for a little bit. Now then you two, let's leave here now so we can arrive on time to the meeting and get our pets acquainted to each other and their new home".

They then all got into the car and proceeded to head over to pet city.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They arrived in pet city just in time for the store to open at ten in the morning. The had arrived in a big van that could fit about five rows of people in it, but all the seats were foldable. The store had about six floors with one floor being a floor for just dogs, another for just cats, a reptile floor, one aquarium, one for all the other miscellaneous pets and then a general floor for pet supplies. Dr. Fujitora had decided to not split up because he thought the kids couldn't just adopt the dogs outright. They took a stop to the dog floor first as it was ground level. They then walked across the kennels and Dr. Fujitora had found his dog. It was a beautiful German shepherd with reddish brown hair, brown eyes, a black saddle, a straight back and looked to be about eighty pounds fully grown. The dog had taken a liking to Dr. Fujitora immediately and he even had a slight interest in Kagura a bit.

Aoi had liked the dog so she naturally agreed to it. The dog was then put on the adoption notice and sent over to be processed fully. Kagura then walked around, he found a perfectly large Alaskan malamute with his father. The dog had fluffy white fur with black shading on its back, brown eyes and weighed ninety pounds. The malamute was friendly towards the three of them and especially listened and liked Kagura. So, they all agreed on the malamute.

They all had then walked around for huskies. They found all eight of the huskies together. Three of them they found out were brothers and sisters and so they all decided not to take them. One of them was a huge one-hundred-pound husky with all black hair and blue eyes but looked sad, alone and longed for a friend. The other two were too aggressive. Then the last two seemed like the best fits for their humongous pet family. One was a fifty-pound husky with reddish and white hair, brown eyes and had distinct eyebrows which kind of weirded out the family. The last one was all white-haired female husky with blue eyes that looked to have extremely human blue eyes and weighed eighty pounds even, but also seemed too depressed. She is the most beautiful dog of the eight huskies, but they all opted on the reddish hair husky. Kagura went up to a staff member and asked:

"Hey. What's they status on this red-haired husky?"

"Oh him? He's already taken kiddo, sorry", the male staff member with grey hair and hazel eyes said to him.

"But that all white husky on the other hand, is going to go to the pound tomorrow to be put down. No one has wanted her for six months either because of her size, her intelligence, outright pickiness with her humans or even how she needed to be taken back here because she got abused by her family. She could really use a home kid", he said with sincerity.

"Thanks, but no thanks. She's a bit too big for us. We already have adopted two other dogs, we want a smaller one", he said stoically.

"I'll tell you what kid? You meet the dog, you get to pay no adoption fees on any and every animal you adopt or buy here today. Does that sound fair?" he asked with kindness.

"Yes! He'll meet the dog, won't you Kagura-kun?" said Dr. Fujitora with his famous "you better do it or else" smile.

Kagura sighed and said defeated: "okay. I'll meet the dog".

"Good on you kid. I promise you'll like her", he said with a smile.

He then escorted him to a little play room. He then sat on the bench and in she walked in. She glanced up at Kagura and the dog's eyes met highly intelligent green eyes. Intrigued, the all-white dog walked over cautiously as Kagura got up and extended out his hand for her to sniff. Instead she took it gently in her mouth and looked at him. He then looked at the grey-haired man and he just said:

"She's always does that. I swear, she's practically a human trapped in a dog with how she acts. She should be able to deduce whether she likes you soon though".

" _Hmm… an intriguing young boy he is…"_ said a really feminine voice that didn't belong to anyone in particular.

Kagura yanked his hand away from the dog and looked around alarmed. This had surprised everyone, including the dog. He then exclaimed towards the grey-haired man:

"What the hell kind of game is this you're playing!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about kid. What happened exactly?" he asked confused.

" _What's he talking about? He couldn't have-_

"There it is again! What are you playing here sir putting voices in my head!?"

" _Wait a minute! He hears me?"_ the voice asked surprised further.

Kagura then looked around and saw no other people, but instead looked at the dog to find it boring into his eyes.

" _Can you actually hear me?"_ asked the voice which Kagura was now able to deduce was the dog talking through telepathy with how she tilted her head at him in confusion.

Kagura then widened his eyes to whole new heights and uttered: "my kami…"

"You finally understand now, kid?" asked the grey-haired man at the confusion of both Aoi and Dr. Fujitora.

"How… is…"

" _You see I was a human that had a quirk to turn into a dog, but a man in a demon mask claiming to be apart of the Demon Brothers took my quirk and has me trapped in my husky form!"_ she said with anger as she growled to no one in particular.

' _So, we both have a common goal then?'_ he thought out loud to himself.

" _Yes. If you take me in, I'll be eternally grateful and be your servant girl forever!"_ she said with conviction.

Kagura merely shrugged and said passively: "I'll take her".

The dog then started barking wildly and circling Kagura. Then she pounced him and started licking his face while she said with telepathy: _"thank you! Thank you! Thank you master! I promise to be a good girl!"_ over and over again. The man chuckled and called her over. He then asked: "so we got three adopted dogs who all get along great with each other. Any other pets you might want to adopt?"

"Yes. Three cats now. And I know just what I want too", said Aoi.

"What can I get you kid?" the man asked sweat dropping.

"A Siberian cat, a Maine coon and a Burmese cat".

"Luckily for you, we have all three of those. Are by any chance the girl that put the adoption hold on those cats?"

"Yes, I am", she said passively.

"I'll radio the cat department and tell them the holder is here, anything else?"

"I'll take a group of fish and a guinea pig", said Dr. Fujtora.

"Anything else?" the man asked regretting his promise.

"Then Aoi has to get a third pet to make it even", said Kagura.

"Do we have to? We already have three big dogs with the smallest being eighty pounds", stated Dr, Fujitora.

"But we have to follow the contract otherwise it's void by ojiji", said Kagura.

"Tou-sama is right Kagura. We have three big dogs, the cats I'm getting are decent sized, we're getting a fox and a group of twenty fish. Plus, technically we have can overall certain parts of the motion overruled as long as we get an agreement with the opposition and at least the approval of one third of the three fourths of people that have voted for the motion to agree", stated Aoi logically.

"Interesting family dynamic you three have here", muttered the man to himself in amazement.

"Okay fine. Only because I'm not going to torture tou-san even further than he already is".

"So, who's going to have two pets to take care of?" asked Dr. Fujitora.

"I will. Because dogs require the most amount of attention out of any of the other pets you guys are going to own", said Kagura.

"Aw man! I wanted two pets only!" said Dr. Fujitora.

"Fine. Then you can drop the fox as that's too weird to have around. Plus, they might kill my cats or fight them a lot at least", said Aoi.

"Good. Now that that is settled, let's get you guys some pet food, pick your fish and then hightail you all out of here", said the grey-haired man.

They all then proceeded to do their own things. Kagura bought a mix of wet food and dry food for the dogs, Aoi bought cat food also mixing wet food with dry food, Dr. Fujitora ended up wanting a decent sized cat fish, a big grouper, a lobster and a crab. They then went back down to the do processing. The German shepherd which was named Menma was already neutered, the Alaskan malamute named Soichiro was neutered already. Then husky whose name was registered as Yukiko, but the guy told them she responded to Shiro better had to be spayed, but Kagura diligently refused to spay her. The two Fujitora's were confused as to why, but Kagura just said trust him. Shiro had immediately stuck like glue to Kagura's side all the way through to the van and wouldn't even get in the back. Kagura instead had to sit in the back with the dogs as the old doctor asked him:

"What the hell has got into you boy?"

Kagura then explained to them that Shiro is a human trapped in dog form due to her quirk. She didn't talk to them through telepathy like she did with Kagura, but she was able to get across that she understood English far better than most typical animals. She even talked to them by barking and telling Kagura her answers to questions which weren't made up or orchestrated by a crazy man, but made actually logical coherent sense. Dr. Fujitora then said:

"So, what do you want to do? We can talk her to All for One. He's lived nearly as long as I have and I think he told me he has a useless quirk that can give animals the ability to transform into humans at will".

"Sure. We could use a new ally for ourselves and I wouldn't mind a servant", said Kagura

" _Oh master! It would be my absolute pleasure to serve you as a human!"_ Shiro said happily as she furiously licked him in gratitude.

"Okay then, change of plans we're going over to All for One a little early", said Dr. Fujitora a little hastily.

He then drove with them over to Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri's hideout where All for One should be at. They arrived there and Kagura got out of the car with Shiro who got really excited. Then they went inside to find Tomura Shigaraki looking at him with envy. He then said:

"Can I help you Kagura?" he said in his typical emotionless dull tone.

"Where's sensei?" he asked stoically.

"He should be out from the restroom soon Kagura-kun", said Kurogiri in a happy tone.

"What's with the dog Kagura? Getting soft and adopting pets, now are we?" he said with a sadistic gleam in his voice.

Shiro growled at him and gave a warning bark back. Tomura just narrowed his eyes at the dog and said:

"Feisty thing now huh? That's fine".

He then leapt forward and said with a sadistic smile: "dogs just need to know who the alpha is!"

Shiro jumped forward just as Tomura slammed into the floor and bit him hard on the neck while he screamed and yelled. Shiro then looked and saw that her master had been the cause of him falling to the floor as he had his hand lowered downward. All for One stormed out of the bathroom and Kazuto came out of the back with a few henchmen from the Tojo family and Esdeath appeared behind Kagura. All for One then said:

"Stand down everyone. It's just Kagura and Tomura getting into a scuffle again".

"You seriously got beat by a dog Tomura?" asked Kazuto mockingly.

"Kagura used his damn quirk to disable me from using my hands and that fucking bitch bit me!" he raved on the floor.

Shiro snarled and sunk her teeth deeper into Tomura's neck causing some blood to come out and for him to cry out and piss himself. Kagura then said:

"That's enough Shiro. We came to restore you back to being human remember? Not eating our allies, no matter how troublesome they are".

Shiro let him go and hurried back to her master as Tomura got up and snarled out:

"I'll kill you one of these days Uchiro!"

"You'll have to get over my corpse first you single minded man child!" yelled out Kazuto with a bark from Shiro in agreement.

"Then I'll kill you too you fucking freak!" he yelled at him.

Kagura simply brought him over and smacked him down to the ground shaking up the building in the process. Tomura then tried to grab Kagura, Shiro tried to bite Tomura's forearm, Kazuto stormed over to take his other arm. But then All for One let loose a malevolent energy and yelled:

"Enough! You three are my successors! You three will have to get along and work together when I'm gone! So, behave for Kami's sake!"

The two boys stood down, Shiro backed off and Tomura just ran off to the far side of the room away from the boys and dog. All for One then got a hold of himself and said:

"Now then. This dog is a human that had her quirk taken away and she was trapped in her dog form yes?"

' _How did he-_

"I could read minds Shiro-chan. Now come, I will return you back to human form. I'm sure you are tired of living as a dog".

Shiro then walked over to the huge man. She then sat down in front of him and bowed her head to him as he put his right hand over her head. Dark energy emanated from his right hand and then he took it off of her head. He then said:

"Now give it a try Shiro".

She then with a poof transformed into a teenage girl with long wild spiky white hair going down her back. She had the most beautiful face with beauty going past Aoi and Momo's combined. Her face held a small nose, small ears, a heart shaped face with pronounced canines, beautiful ocean blue eyes and a beauty mark on her left cheek. She then looked at her hands and looked all over the room while standing up to reveal her height of five foot eight and her weight being around one hundred and sixty to one hundred and fifty pounds. Everyone was staring at her in awe. Kagura especially was staring. He was mesmerized by the teen, and even more awestruck by the massive F-cup tits she had and big round butt she had. He then felt his pants get a little tighter. Her ocean blue eyes met his green eyes and she smiled and shouted:

"MASTER!"

She then pounced on him and started licking his face like a dog then she realized she wasn't a dog anymore and opted for kissing both of his cheeks profusely. She then stopped and sat on top of his crotch as she gave off a wolf like grin at his bright red flustered face. She then noticed something really hard that she was sitting on. She then gave off a feral grin and said in a really girly, but sweet voice:

"So…you like what you see aye master? Well I can certainly service a cute boy like you in that way if you would like to. I haven't had sex in six months and I'm getting close to being in heat right now anyway…"

She then smiled, took his finger and sucked on it hard to prove her point. Kagura was going crazy and Aoi happened to have walked in on the wrong time. She then got completely red in the face and said:

"Ka-ka-kagura! What the hell are you doing with this woman on top of you!? You-you-you never told me you were dating someone!" she said flustered by what the woman was doing to her brother.

"We're not. Strictly master and servant. Right, Kagura-sama?" she said as she got close to his face.

Aoi then threw a kick at her face, but Shiro had caught it. She then said:

"You're pretty strong girlie. But… I was the former number one rookie hero. But still! Good kick!"

She then threw her over her head gracefully and Aoi landed like a cat, but scowled at the white-haired girl. Shiro then said:

"Now give me some clothes I can wear since you're the only female about my size".

"Your boobs are huge though. I'm only a freaking C cup", she uttered angrily.

"I'll fit".

She then fit in the clothes like that. They were a bit snug on her and the shirt showed off her stomach, but she was content with the clothes for now. Aoi crossed her arms and glared at the teen as if she took her cats. She then demanded from All for One:

"Who is she!?"

"She is Shiro. The husky that Kagura had adopted".

"Oh boy! How does Kagura manage to attract all the girls to him?" asked Kazuto.

Aoi froze and blushed furiously then asked: "what's that supposed to mean Kazuto!?"

"Oh? So, my master is quite a lady's man? I'm curious as to who likes him. Tell me more Kazuto", asked Shiro with a feral smile.

"Well let's see, he's attracted-

"How about we start the meeting now?" asked Esdeath who gave an icy glare at Kazuto who just smiled at her.

"Yes… I suppose we should", said All for One getting the hint to end that conversation before it began.

All for One then talked about his plan for raiding UA and ultimately getting All Might to show up and kill him. He said that Tomura would be leading the operation, Kazuto, Aoi, Esdeath, Kurogiri and a Nomu with super regeneration and shock absorption would fight the students and All Might when he showed up along with a bunch of cannon fodder opponents. He then said:

"As for you Kagura, you will provide a test towards Kazuto, Aoi and Esdeath. You shall see if they have improved or not and try your best to defeat them. This will further cement that you are not a spy and give you action. Now does everyone know their roles, have any questions or objections?"

"I do!" said Shiro happily.

"You are not even apart-

"I want to be apart of it", she said with conviction.

"I don't trust you. You just said you were a hero", said Tomura with All for One nodding in agreement.

"That was then. This is now. Kagura-sama and the Fujitora family have saved me from the death and returned me to human form along with you, All for One. I owe each of them my life and I owe Kagura-sama my unwavering loyalty for saving my life. I will do anything for him. It's a part of my family's code of honor and a part of my own beliefs that if someone helps you, you repay that debt. And this… is a debt that can never be settled except for a life of servitude. And besides, I wouldn't mind serving such a handsome boy and his beautiful anyway. It makes it enjoyable if anything", she said giving him a lick to the face which made him blush again.

"Ha! You think sensei will ever-

"Very well, Shiro. We can use a new replacement for Kagura", said All for One.

"Sensei! This girl was still-

"Silence Tomura. I have plans to have Kagura go in deeper into his espionage. Since he is so far doing well. While on the other hand, Kazuto isn't so much".

"What do you mean sensei? Am I attracting too much attention?" asked Kazuto

"Yes. They're on to you Kazuto. I'm hearing it from Kenshi. We'll have to pull you out by the end of this semester. But that's a plan for a whole other time. For now, I got to give Kagura a bit of a reward for doing so well and helping us with the Yaoyorozus. Now come here my child".

Kagura walked over to All for One and he simply put his right hand over his head. Then dark energy emanated from that hand and Kagura felt himself be given a mysterious power from it. He then took the hand off of him and he said:

"This should help you with unlocking more of your quirk's abilities and utilize your weaknesses, and make them your strengths".

They then talked a bit more about their plans, Shiro picked out an outfit for villainy which is a white shirt that showed off her stomach and chest, black pants, a wolf mask that could lower down the jaw part, and her hair tied up in a loose bun. As for her regular outfit, it was a white jacket that covered her chest only, a tight shirt just barely showing off her waist and exposing some cleavage and black leggings that made her look like a fitness model. The meeting ended, the Fujitora's got her more outfits to wear while she made her room, Kagura's room so she could cuddle and defend her master late at night. Soichiro had decided to stick with his master, but wasn't allowed on the bed with him because he was too big and Shiro nips at him every time he tries to get up. They had decided for the attack to happen tomorrow, when Kagura was supposed to get his first taste of disaster training by Thirteen and Aizawa. Kagura then closed his eyes, anticipating tomorrow.

 **I for once kept my promise. If I could spare an extra chapter, it would be on Friday as well as Sunday. But that's if I get lucky. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story, feel free to leave a review. Some of these chapters may not be the best quality, because I've been struggling with a case of not getting good sleep. So, I do apologize if the story isn't turning out as great as it was before. Try and stick around though. Until next time guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nothing much to be said other than that you guys are killing my third story! I've got more followers and favorites in the first month of it being out than either of my other two stories in their first months and just as much views as my first story got which was the highest viewed in its infancy and we are already close to a fifth of totaling the amount of views it has. So, thank you all for supporting the story and without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

 **The next day**

Kagura and class 1-A had got on the bus in their hero outfits with Tenya organizing them a lot like military folk and of course flailing his hand right around in dramatic fashion. They then arrived at USJ or the place that simulated natural disasters. They then walked in with AIzawa and came across Thirteen. She introduced herself as a rescue hero and went into a speech regarding how quirks are great for defense, but they must also utilize them to rescue people rather than combat. She then talked about her own quirk, black hole which she said could kill thousands of people, but she utilizes it to save people instead.

Just then, Kagura got the signal to prepare himself through flickering lights which was from a man with an electricity manipulation quirk. He then thought to himself as to who to test first. He then decided that the order would go as Kazuto, Esdeath, Aoi, give Shiro a shot at him and then face them all in a team to see how they act with another while he goes all out on them. He then focuses on the back of where they were as the villains had all appeared and Kurogiri appeared behind them to ward them off. He then saw Tomura and the Nomu pick up the center of the room along with a bunch of cannon fodder, Esdeath and Aoi taking the right with the Tojo members and Shiro and Kazuto taking the left with some higher ranked close combat specialists. Aizawa then said:

"What the hell is going on?"

"Why… we are here, to have some fun. Maybe kill some students. Who knows, who cares?" said Tomura.

"Now then, let's play divide and conquer. A fitting game… for weakling students", said Kurogiri and mock sadism.

Kagura jumped head first into the fray to get away from Kurogiri's main plan of dividing up the students. He then took out his sword which buzzed in energy, then he simply flicked the sword over to the side to get rid of all the cannon fodder. They all then flew far away towards the shipwreck setting due to the force of his throw. Kagura then charged up to Tomura; he knew that the Nomu wouldn't attack him, because All for One put Kagura into his no attack protocol. Tomura recoiled and seemed scared of his boldness, but Kazuto saved Tomura by doing a tornado kick to his stomach. Kagura flew back and landed gracefully on his feet but he dropped his sword. He then got into a hand to hand combat duel with Kazuto. Kazuto had the upper hand because his blows were a whole lot stronger than Kagura's, but Kagura was faster and more well trained in martial arts than him.

Kagura then jumped back and then Aizawa got into the fray as well. The students had managed to stick together because Shiro had told Kurogiri she wanted some fun with them. Aoi and Esdeath joined in as well with Aoi picking off Momo, Mezo, Mina and Eijiro. They all proved to Aoi to be deadly opponents in their own right and Aoi was surrounded by them. Esdeath meanwhile was dueling with Mari, but the former of the two ice users was winning due to having more combat experience with the quirk. Katsuki then decided to take on Shiro who simply mocked him the whole time and proceeded to wear him down. The rest of the hero students fought with Kurogiri while Aizawa and Izuku fought the cannon fodder to get to Tomura and Thriteen was put out of commission due to her suit being torn.

Back with Kagura, he got into an odd southpaw stance. He then with his right hand flicked his hand towards himself which pulled Kazuto quickly. He then quickly reversed their gravitational pulls just in time to deliver a bone rattling punch to Kazuto's solar plexus. Kazuto lost his breath and was forced back only to be pulled back in and have another fist be delivered to his face. He tried blocking on the third time, but had is guard broken through by a kick to his chin. Then Kagura floated upward and kept kicking him until they were both in midair. Kagura then flipped him on his side through gravity and delivered a drop kick to him that sent him plummeting to the ground fast.

Shiro was the first to see this and quickly delivered a quick jab to Katsuki's throat and while he choked, she then delivered a flying knee to his chin which sent him flying into the air and into the wall with a thud. She then rushed over and caught Kazuto before he fell which had broken his fall. Aoi then ran off with a smoke bomb and fought with Kagura as he seemed to put Kazuto out of commission for a bit of time. Kurogiri had enough and sucked everyone into a portal except for Mari and Esdeath who were both in a deadly ice queen battle. Then Tenya had managed to sprint away and declared he would bring help.

Kagura the faced his three companions in the center of the battlefield while he remained surrounded by the cannon fodder that had got back up. Izuku turned to look at his predicament and yelled:

"KAGURA!"

While storming his way across the cannon fodder and dispatching them in a brutal fashion. He then got smacked in the face as masked woman with a huge bust had punched him in the face. She looked at the number of wounded soldiers he had left behind and she was impressed. She then said in her typical feminine husky tone which was warped by a voice distorter:

"Impressive boy. You're just as talented as our dear old Carnage".

"Carnage? You mean that mass murderer that can control bullets!?" he said with a hot rage from remembering his trauma.

"Did he do that? Well he can do so much more than that boy. Do you have a name so I can stop calling you boy?" she asked in a still feminine tone.

"I'll never tell you my name! Not until I bring you and your gang to justice!"

"Such a man of honor. That's admirable… no matter. I like it when a man plays hard to get".

She then charged him, Izuku bumped up the percentage of his One for All to ten percent as they engaged in a brutal duel. Shiro had used a variety of palm strikes and her nails which had elongated into claws for some reason leaving him with cuts all over his body. She then used her fists on him which proved to be effective on Izuku. Though Izuku did manage to be a ninjutsu practitioner before he joined UA, the woman in the mask had still proven to be effective against him. She then kicked him hard in the chest. She then said:

"You'll have to do better than that kiddo".

Izuku then roared out: "One for All: Full cowling 33%!"

He then rushed forward but despite his efforts as going as fast as he can without hurting himself, the result was still the same and he ended up being bested by the masked woman again. Izuku grew frustrated as he still tried to gain a systematic edge on the woman. Kagura fought hard with his partner and sister. He gained an edge over them despite Kazuto having officially using his original quirk to the very best of his ability and Aoi going all out on him. He jumped over Aoi as she charged him and flipped over Kazuto onto his stomach then did a heel kick to his head which caused his brain to rattle from the force of the kick.

Just as he was about to finish them off. The ceiling collapsed and out poured mysterious figures which Izuku and the majority of class 1-A didn't see before or hear at all. They just saw men in black and red armor with demon masks on their faces come crawling on through. They raided every disaster area and took all the heroes and villains alike from their and brought them out towards the front. Aizawa meanwhile was further shocked from the arrival of a second group. He then took care of the rest of the villains and charged ahead at the demon group.

Kagura saw a man with the same demon mask from nearly seven years ago come down. Then arrived two other men, one was very short, the other was lanky and taller than both of them while the middle man that Izuku was looking at stood at Kagura's height, had the same demon mask as years ago and stripped black and red armor on him. His two men at his sides wore black armor with red helmet like masks. They then walked towards Tomura and the Nomu. Kagura had unknowingly clenched his fists and started breathing raggedly and heavily. Aoi and Kazuto froze at looking at his face which looked as if the man had gone insane from his very own rage and wrath. He then snarled and growled to himself while clawing his very own face with his hands. Then he motioned flicked his hand towards himself to get back his sword and then he leaped at the man with his sword in his right hand. On pure impulse he charged his sword well above its maximum power and took a giant swipe at the three the man in the middle flew up to avoid it. The lanky man sank down into the ground while the short man leaped at Kagura and nailed a punch right in his face.

The short man then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Kagura. He smashed him and threw him all around the complex in a vain effort to get him away. He then threw Kagura toward the mountain zone. He then flew over the mountain peaks until he was kicked down by that same man. He flew into the ground and coughed up blood. It turns out that Denki, Momo and Kyoka. They are surrounded by villains and are doing their best to hold them off. The Demon Brother villains turned to look at one of their bosses mercilessly beating a boy with black hair and green eyes into the ground. One of them called out and said:

"Oi! Taicho! Isn't he the one brat that wiped out the bosses' first platoons?"

"Why do you say that?" he asked with ferocity at being interrupted.

"He looks like the kid from the report and the boss showed us a picture of him. See?"

The man looked at the photo and then said:

"Yeah. That's him, the same cold dead look in his eyes that nii-san described to me and my otouto. I might as well make his death painfully for all of our soldiers he killed".

He then wailed on him some more while he couhed up blood. Kyoka and Denki struggled to get close to Kagura while Momo started frantically screaming out:

"NO! KAGURA! GET UP!"

The short man then made metal rods appear out of his body. He then made Kagura get up and stabbed him with the rods repeatedly until the rods were deep inside of him and then pulled out. The man opened out his palm and sent a metal rod flying at breakneck speeds into Kagura's stomach and had him fly into a mountain peak. By then Momo had become hysterically crying and screaming at the top of her lungs. This had made the delirious Kagura come back to reality just a little bit. He then started having flashbacks of the incident with his parents. While this was happening, he saw a figure shrouded in an all-black mist and with a seemingly cruel, unkind, but high-pitched voice told him:

"So… another time you have failed to protect the people or person you care about huh? Except the joke is on you?"

Kagura still heard the screaming except he heard screams from the incident, his mother, gunfire and his own screams from when he was seven years old.

"You're just going to sit around and do nothing good until after they're all dead huh? How typical of you. You're just going to be late again and again and again boy. You're hopeless, why was I even given to you if you have no ambition to use my power of your power to the absolute fullest potential", it said mockingly.

Kagura finally got out of the slow cold embrace of death when he heard those words and he gave a simply cold, stoic remark back. Which was:

"Bullshit. What undeniable bullshit".

Just then pure rage took over and he seemingly grew stronger despite being injured so badly. He then pried the rod out of his stomach and he vomited out some blood. He then hobbled over with stealth over to the group who was now trying to control Momo's hysteria. He had silently stabbed each of the members he came across in their spinal chords and knocked them out in an instant. He did this until he got to the short man and with all of his might had made a giant cut by his neck. Which through his quirk, had repelled the sharp end of the rod from his spine as soon as the two touched and snapped it in half. The short man gave out a scream at having his spine be snapped in half and lose function over all four limbs and fell to the floor. Kagura then flipped him over on his back and said:

"Oi! Look here brother of the man who killed my parents-

Then he thrust the rod into the man's eye which gave out a blood curdling scream as the rod was stuck into his eye, but not far enough into his skull to where it killed him. Then he let out a string of curses as he cried out of his lone eye. The men and then backed away from the crazed, eye stabbing hero student and started getting scared as they all thought they would share the same fate as. Kagura then took deep ragged breaths and had said to all of them as the three students looked at him in horror:

Who is next on my list?"

They all then let out wimpy screams. He then turned to one of them with his rod and said:

"Is it you!?"

They then shuddered even further. He then turned to another and said with a horrifying expression on his face:

"Or maybe is it you!?"

They all had then ran away from the boy, but instead they all got lifted upwards and thrown off of the manmade mountains. Some had broken legs, tibias, ankles and even some broken lower backs, but the rest that were fine had just ran off to their remaining masters. Kagura then proceeded to mindlessly stab the short man in various parts of his spine, just to make sure he couldn't ever walk again anytime soon. He then in a mindless bloodlust flew away from the three of them while Momo was yelling for him to stop flying away and to come here. She then settled to run down the slopes with Kyoka and Denki chasing after her. Denki thought that Kagura was a total monster for what he did, Kyoka had seemed to be grateful for Kagura's intervention, but disturbed by his actions. Momo had just frantically thought inside her head:

'Please be okay Kagura! I want you to be okay!'

She then sprinted faster and faster down the slopes as she then came across Aizawa fighting Tomura and the tall lanky Demon Brother member while the one that was the most well built out of the two, was fighting that creature thing called a Nomu as explained by Tomura. Suddenly, a metal rod covered with blood flew at the muscled stripped Demon Brother member and they had grazed his back. This had distracted him enough for the Nomu to punch him down into the ground. Kagura then threw the Nomu away and rose up the leader of the Demon Brothers. He then said:

"Do you remember me!?"

He looked at the blood-soaked child and suddenly he remembered the quirkless kid who's parents he had killed seven years ago. He then said:

"Oh yes! The quirkless kid, except you aren't quirkless anymore. Kami… don't tell me. Uchiro. Kagura Uchiro. You're on our kill list due to having killed my platoon".

"That's right. I'm going to end you! Right here! Right now!" he said with rage.

He then had to dodge as the leader had transformed his arms into miniguns and fired at Kagura. He deflected them off using his quirk at first, but then had decided to use the Nomu as a meat shield to get closer to him. When the Nomu got within range of the leader, he grabbed his arms and crushed them with his bare hands. Kagura appeared behind the Nomu and kicked him with enough force to level the Nomu. The man had ejected the miniguns from his arms and out came a Barret 50. Caliber sniper rifle. He then shot him point blank and Kagura this time didn't use his hands to flick away the bullet, but used his toes to have the bullet be drawn to the lanky Demon Brother head's eyehole in his mask. The bullet then landed directly in his right eye socket and lodged itself in there. Tomura then grabbed the man by the arm and made his left arm wither away and Aizawa had disabled his quirk.

He screamed in pain and couldn't shake off Tomura. Eventually Tomura tore away his arm and had severed it with his quirk and by pulling at the weakened part of his arm. More bullets had flown towards the man striking him in his abdomen, knee caps and shoulders as his comrade kept firing deadly sniper bullets at Kagura, but they were mostly drawn over to his partner. The man shooting at Kagura then demanded from him:

"Why do you insistently keep on fighting!?"

"Because you wounded me the worst way possible! You took my parents away from me and ruined my life!"

The ceiling above the man had started to give out a little.

"And you know what!? This pain I feel, doesn't hurt me a bit! What hurts, IS THAT YOU STAKED MY FATHER LIKE A PIG AND GUNNED DOWN MY OWN MOTHER!"

The ceiling then fell at a rapid rate and collided with the floor in an instant. But the man was okay because he charged forward to Kagura, warped around him like water, reformed to his normal form and then gave a rib cracking kick to the side of his head. His leg was also hardened to the point of being as strong as a boulder and even had the weight of a boulder behind its strike. Kagura then flew away from the kick, hit the floor and bounced off of it several times going backwards until finally landing into a wall. Momo was closest to him, so she yelled:

"Kagura!"

Then ran towards his downed body. He was still conscious, but breathing very raggedly and looked very weak. He got up slowly; Momo saw the man approach him slowly and with a gun summoned out. The teen then got in the way of him and Kagura while he stood pointing the pistol at her.

Meanwhile, Aizawa had taken out the tall lanky man, but is now fighting Tomura who had disintegrated his right arm partially. Izuku still took on Shiro and he was trying his absolute hardest not to release One for All in one blast. He then looked towards Momo's standoff with the leader and tried to rush over. Instead the Nomu hoped over the two of them and landed right on top of the man. Just then the man had put his hands over the Nomu's hand and sucked out his quirks. He was surprised when the Nomu still had his strength intact. It then bashed in his head until finally it jumped back in surprise at seeing it pull out a gun.

Just then, All Might had bust in along with the teachers of UA. Snipe shot the gun out of the leader's hand and put two into the Nomu, putting it to the floor. Kagura then ran towards the man while giving out a war cry as he put all his remaining strength in forcing the ceiling above him and the leader of the Demon Brother's to collapse above him. He then looked up as about a good chunk of the ceiling converged into one giant ball of destruction rained down on the two of them. He then restrained the man beneath him and said to him in pain:

"I'm dragging you to hell with me… so I can dine on your soul you piece of filth!"

The man did nothing but raise his eyes at him. The rubble was just about to land on them. Momo looked on in horror as did Aoi, Kazuto, Esdeath, Mari, Izuku and Shiro who had to use every ounce of her will not to save Kagura. Momo and Izuku screamed out for Kagura one last time, but he vanished and so did the leader of the Demon Brothers. They then searched all over the place as they couldn't find him anywhere and found him in All Might's arms who flashed a big smile then said:

"Don't worry young Momo, young Izuku, for I am here and young Kagura is safe!"

The leader of the Demon Brothers floated away from All Might and merely said:

"Thanks for saving the day again All Might. Now then, goodbye Kagura Uchiro. I'll have your quirk someday boy".

He then disappeared in a flash of light and the light had made enough of a distraction for Tomura and The League to escape. Then when the light cleared, the Demon Brother's were all gone except the injured unless they were killed by the villains and any of the uninjured members of The League escaped. Kagura then passed out from blood loss in All Might's arms. The behemoth of a man then thought to himself:

'Young Kagura… why would you damage yourself to this extreme for revenge? Even at the loss of your life! I should have put more attention into him! After all, I absolutely would not forgive myself if this child falls into All for One's-

"All Might. Is Kagura-kun going to be alright?" asked Izuku with worry.

"Yes! Yes! He'll be just fine! Now let's get you all to the medics".

They then rounded up all he students were terrified out of their minds. Mari had severe frostbite on her right side, Izuku just had big bruises and a broken rib, Tenya had worn out his engines and Kagura had multiple stab wounds, a punctured stomach, two broken ribs and a concussion. Thankfully though, Dr. Fujitora arrived on the scene and had managed to sew his wounds closed. Momo ran into him and asked:

"Is he going to be okay Dr. Fujitora?"

"Yes Momo. He'll be just fine", he said with a relieving smile.

"I see. I have to call my parents they are probably worried sick about me".

"I have to ride in the ambulance to the hospital with him as they have to take out the stitches I put in and apply new ones so that one of us could use our quirks to heal him".

"Could you let me know what hospital you are going to, so I can bring over the rest of his friends and maybe s-so I can visit him?" she asked with a blush.

"Haha! Of course, Momo. Your father made me take down your house number, so I'll call you there okay?"

"Okay. Thank you", she said smiling.

"You're welcome. Bye now Momo".

He then left the area with his son. Her and Tenya gathered up the rest of the class and they all wondered in worry about Kagura's condition. Dr. Fujitora then proceeded down to where he worked with his ambulance as they had a decent trauma team and he assumed Dr. Gintaka would want to examine his psychiatric state after nearly killing himself and someone else. They then reapplied new stitches to him and made sure he was stable. He then looked at his phone and founded over thirty missed calls from Aoi, fifteen from Kazuto and five from a number that he noted to be from Kurogiri which was a direct number to All for One. He called back Kurogiri and he answered asking:

"Is master Kagura okay?"

"Yes. He's fine. He's received a numerous amount of stab wounds, but nothing that couldn't be fixed by me".

"Very good. I shall hand you over to sensei".

He then heard the phone being transferred over and heard a strained, sad voice that didn't sound like All for One say:

"Kenshi… I know who leads the Demon Brothers…"

"Who?" he asked surprised.

"My sons… all three… of my sons…"

He then for the first time heard the man sob hard into the phone and Dr. Fujitora froze and said:

"Kami's son…"

He then hung up the phone, slumped down in his chair and muttered to himself:

"How the hell did all three of survive?"

He then looked down in horror as he remembered the three boys so vividly and how at first each of them were smiling, innocent little kids, but turned into monsters that he and All for One had created themselves. The old doctor had the horrifying flashbacks of that day, the day that all hell had broke loose and that three monsters were born that day. He remembered each of their power hungry, bloodthirsty smiles and he could have sworn he saw shadows inch at him slowly. He muttered out loud to himself:

"How is Kagura going to stand up to those three monsters?"

He then remembered one final laugh, and that was when he decided to go to one of the residents sleeping beds and sleep there for the night.

 **Well guys, that's it for the chapter. Do any of you have a clue as to what Dr. Fujitora's quirk is yet? What did the three Demon Brother's do that made Dr. Fujitora so scared? I don't even know the answer to it yet, because I haven't even made the chapter yet! There's a fifty percent chance that there will be one up tomorrow, but don't quote me on it. Anyways, until next time guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The next day**

Kagura had woken up and found himself to be in a ton of pain. His adopted father sat there with Aoi sleeping on his shoulder. He then gave him a small smile and said:

"Nice to see you awake".

"The Demon Brothers, are they-

"They fled, but you did manage to severely damage two of them greatly. We have one of the leaders in custody. You were a bit too brutal, but your actions had managed to help both The League and the heroes".

"No matter. Now how soon can I get out of here?" he asked stoically.

"I have to check and see how you're doing first and when Dr. GIntaka heard you nearly killed yourself, she demanded you not be released until you undergo a psychiatric evaluation".

"I haven't seen her since I was twelve and I don't need to be mandated for treatment anymore".

"But you also paralyzed fourteen people, severely injured seven people and paralyzed another man from the neck downward", stated Dr. Gintaka coldly.

She still looked just as beautiful as she did many years ago, but now looked the part of late thirties, early forties looking woman with shorter hair.

"And then you pretty much attempted suicide", she stated again as a matter of fact.

"I knew All Might would save me. So, I didn't attempt anything", he said stoically.

"You still tried to crush a man to death".

"I got carried away", he lied coolly.

"So, you weren't homicidal or suicidal at all? You just got carried away because he killed your parents?" she asked now toning it down to a nicer tone.

"Yes. I was injured really badly and my quirk seemed to have manifested differently because it was stronger and I had better control over it. I didn't know what I was thinking, and I wasn't in a rational state of mind from the amount of pain I was in".

"Do you want to kill the man who killed your parents?"

"I want to bring him to justice. Not kill him out of revenge", he said passively.

"Okay. I believe you Kagura", she said with a smile.

"Now why is there a dog in my hospital?" she asked pointing to Shiro in dog form.

She got up at being mentioned and looked at the doctor. The doctor then came over and started petting Shiro while saying:

"It doesn't matter because you're so cute and pretty that you're allowed to stay here!" she said as if talking to a child.

Shiro simply licked her in gratitude and then the old doctor said:

"Shiro look who's up. It's Kagura".

Shiro then stopped had her ears up and seemingly perked up at the mention of Kagura. Then she swiveled around, wagged her tail and barked in excitement. She then jumped on his bed and licked him then laid down next time making sure he's cuddled with while panting happily. She then looked into Kagura's eyes and said to him through telepathy:

" _I missed you master! Don't be stupid like that again and nearly get killed!"_

"I missed you too, Shiro".

Aoi woke up and said:

"You're finally up. I thought you would never wake up when tou-sama told me of your injuries. I'm glad you're up though onii-sama. I better get to school. I missed enough days for my first week. Even though I'm granted two months of missing school because I'm a model and can always have a teacher come with me, I can't waste them so fast. I only get two months per year then semester".

"Okay. Goodbye, imouto. And I'm sorry for making worry over me".

"It's okay onii-sama. I love you and you tou-sama".

"I love you too", replied Dr. Fujitora.

She then left and Dr. Gintaka thought about how pretty she is. Kagura then said:

"I better get to-

"No. You don't have to go in. UA is closed due to them needed to repair the damages the villains left behind. I called Momo this morning and she should be gathering up your class to come see you. So, you won't be lonely as you rest until about five pm. Then Shiro, you and I will go home together. Sound fair?"

"Sure", he said stoically.

Then he left to go work along with Dr. Gintaka who merely waved to him goodbye. Shiro then turned into her human form which she was surprisingly covered by clothes this time. She then gave him a lick and said:

"I'm really glad you're not dead master. I wanted to at least serve you for a year before you passed on. Come to mama now".

She then put her boobs on his chest and proceeded to lick his cheek like a dog which caused him to blush. Just then Kagura had caught sight of a stunned Tenya with a blush on his face. He then heard whispering behind Tenya and Kagura then said:

"Uhh… Shiro. You should really stop".

"And why would I do that master? It's my duty to serve you", she said sensually as she messaged part of his chest.

"Because we have-

"KAGURA-KUN! YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU HAD SUCH A PRETTY WOMAN BY YOUR SIDE!" Tenya exclaimed while flailing his hand again and making his presence known to Shiro who simply smirked at the title.

"I'm not his girlfriend young man. I am his servant, only a woman more beautiful and stronger than me can dare have his heart", she said sensually.

"Oh! I enjoy your protective spirit of Kagura-kun! Please keep up the good work as his dutiful servant!" he said while flailing his arm.

"Sure thing. Now then, who is that behind you?"

"These are my classmates. I shall let them in".

All nineteen of the students had then walked into the. They then all bowed their heads and thanked Kagura in a chorus. He of course nodded his head at them. Then each of them talked to Kagura and Shiro one on one. They each left once they got a one on one audience with Kagura and thanked him for fighting off the villains. The crowd then dwindled down to about Kyoka, Denki, Tenya, Ochaco, Izuku, Mari and Momo. Tenya was the first to say how grateful he is to have such a powerful and noble classmate at his side to keep them safe. Kyoka and Denki only said thank you and looked nervous in front of him. When he asked why they are nervous, they just said that Kagura was scary and what he did kind of traumatized them a bit. They then left in a hurry and Mari then made it deep by saying:

"Kagura, I'm grateful that you had risked getting killed and practically dying to defeat the and saving a dear friend of mine. But your life is always more important than making sure another person is dead or you dying period. I had to be responsible for controlling most of the hysteria involved in our class, because you decided to be selfish and nearly die. Let me tell you right now, you aren't going serve as a monument towards your revenge. I wasn't told by anyone or even if you do want revenge, I just know by having looked at you, you wanted something unforgivable done and went through a life of pain. Even so, I understand your actions and I hope you and I can talk about our pasts. As I have someone, I want revenge towards as well".

The three looked other students looked surprised at the bicolored student's speech and Izuku and Momo noted to ask about her past later.

"Thank you", Kagura said stoically.

"But don't forget, that I want to surpass you some day. You are a mere obstacle for me and someone that I want to beat as well as Izuku. And I promise I will be number one over you two and anyone who gets in my way", she said with determination.

"Noted".

With that she left and Ochaco came up and simply gave him an immense sushi and sashimi platter she picked up from a store near them. Kagura's eyes widened as he saw crab, squid, octopus, tuna, salmon, clam and some various rolls. Overall there was eighty different pieces of sushi, sashimi and rolls on the plate. He then looked at Ochaco and pointed to himself and she nodded with a smile. He then said:

"Thank you so much", he said his voice warm with gratitude.

"You're welcome. I'm not much of a words person for expressing gratitude. I prefer to do things, so I asked Momo what you liked to eat and I got you this. Feel better and thank you for risking your life to defeat the villains. And don't get killed again; Deku-kun, Tenya-kun and I like having you around us".

She then left, and it was Izuku's turn to speak. He looked deadly serious and Kagura at first thought he figured out he was a spy. Especially when he asked Momo to leave and prevent anyone from entering. He then asked him with a fierce seriousness that made Kagura scared:

"Was your name originally Kagura Uchiro?"

Kagura thought about telling him the truth, but he was scared at what he might now. He remembered him from over ten years ago, but he didn't know if he should let him now, he knew who he was. Izuku saw is conflict in his eyes and thought he was scaring him and say he said:

"I don't care about what you did. My kaa-san told me all about your rampage and she doesn't who you are. I just want to know your birth name. Please, Kagura-kun".

"Yes. My name was Kagura… Uchiro".

Izuku didn't look fazed, he instead said: "I don't care if you don't remember or not. But I remember vividly. You gave me hope, you gave me a dream to follow when my dream of being a hero was taken away at four years old. You made me into a stronger, dedicated, ambitious and determined boy. You inspired to go above and beyond myself and overcome any and every obstacle in my way. I stuck to those words when you told me to be a soldier or a police officer. You made me into the man I am today. So, I want to tell you the secret behind my quirk. How I went from quirkless, to having a quirk and I want you to know of how much you inspired me to be who I am today".

Izuku then went over his entire history with Kagura. From the countless spars and training he went through to make it as a soldier, to almost getting into a prestigious military high school and being given such an incredible opportunity for greatness in the army. He then talked about the massacre he witnessed at twelve years old, to meeting All Might and then telling him about being trained personally by the number one hero for two years, training to control his quirk and how he now has been given One for All and must step into the shoes of being the ninth user of it and surpassing All Might. Kagura meanwhile just pretended to look shocked but he was aware of some of the information already and it confirmed his suspicions of Izuku being groomed by All Might as he, Kazuto and Tomura are being groomed by All for One. Izuku then said:

"I owe you, so… much for what you have helped me accomplish and become. I have become stronger, smarter, faster, more efficient and my talent has blossomed to such an astonishing rate. I thank you at the bottom of my heart Kagura-kun, and I will always be by your side. As your friend and as someone that has a debt to pay to you. You have my word that I will help you with your goals and bringing that man to justice with you for killing your parents".

Kagura was stunned at the fierceness of his enemy, rival and now declared friend. He could only say:

"Thank you, Izuku…"

But deep down, he wished he had never met Izuku all those years ago and ran into him, because he knows that he has also caused Izuku great pain from the massacre. Especially while in the middle of his speech, he declared he take down Carnage. He wished he never met him, so that he doesn't have to betray him so brutally in the end and so Izuku wouldn't be so heartbroken. He then thought to himself:

'Why do I care about what I do to the enemy?'

This stumped him. He didn't even notice Momo come in and Izuku leave. Only her voice brought him back to his senses. She asked him:

"Are you okay Kagura?"

He simply nodded his head. She gave a sad smile and said:

"Do you want to know why I chose to go last?" she said her voice trembling

"Why?" he asked unaware of what would happen next.

Her face then contorted into a sadness and tears streamed out of it as she put her face in her hands and sobbed into them. She then said through the tears:

"You hurt me the most when you did all that!"

She then sobbed enough to where people started peeking into the door window to see what was going on. Kagura didn't know how to react, he never had anyone cry for him before. But seeing her crying made Kagura have a stabbing feeling in his chest that he couldn't shake away. She then looked up and said:

"Do you have any idea of the thoughts that went through my head about you being stabbed in the stomach? How hurt you were? How much pain I saw you in? It hurt me so much to see you like that Kagura! I couldn't stand it! I only get that way with my parents, never with anyone else! And when you nearly killed yourself, that would have killed me! Did you really want to die like that!? With your family and friends in pain killing just one man for something like revenge!?"

"I didn't want to die like that, but I just didn't care about anyone else or think of anyone else… I just wanted to make him pay and go away for taking away everything from me at the time. No one could understand how that feels, to have lost everything. And he was going to take more from me, so I did what I could to take him out! Even if it meant me going down with him!" he said passionately.

"Then what? Have the people you still have left mourn for you and make others go through the same hell you went through!? You're my second friend, but I already care about you so much more than a friend and you… you… make me feel things that I don't normally feel. You bring out the best and worst of me and you are already just as precious to me as my best friend, and I don't even know you that well! That's why I'm begging you not to do that again. Don't put me through that same hell a yesterday".

Kagura then felt a new feeling being surfaced that he has forgotten about since his parents died. The feeling of being cherished and loved by another human being. He couldn't help but realize, that he really didn't want to put his first friend through that same hell he went through. Tears started pouring out of his eyes. He then said emotionally:

"I'm sorry… I promise I won't ever hurt you like that again…"

Momo then got on his bed and snuggled deep into his chest and cried into it as tears softly escaped his eyes. From realizing how much he hurt his dear friend but realizing that he now had more people love him than both of his parents. He had his dear partner, Esdeath, Aoi, Dr. Fujitora, possibly Shiro, All for One and this girl who made him feel things that he could not explain either. Just then Ichigo walked in and asked surprised:

"What happened you two? This scene looks like something out of a soap opera!" he exclaimed dramatically

"Nothing tou-sama. I was just explaining to Kagura how hurt I was at seeing his state".

"Oh. I see. Don't hurt my daughter ever again Kagura, and don't you dare try to end your life again either. You're not alone anymore, so you shouldn't have to die in vain", he said seriously.

"Yes sir", said Kagura returning to his stoic tone.

Momo then pecked him on the cheek which made Kagura blush and while she too had her face as bright red as Ichigo's hair said:

"I'll see you in school tomorrow, Kagura-kun".

He then flashed a big smile that hadn't surfaced since he was seven and said in a happy tone: "Hai. I'll see you in school, Momo-chan!"

She then shuddered and turned an even brighter red, got off him and walked away with her father who gave Kagura the thumbs up, a wink, a smile and a click of his tongue. He simply gave a light blush and smile as the door shut behind Ichigo. He then turned to his sushi platter which remained cool still because Ochaco also left it behind an ice box to keep it from going bad. He then ate all eighty tasty seafood items and smiled to himself at discovering his newfound reasons to fight.

 **There you have it, final chapter of this week. Next week should be interesting as I have a ton of content, I would be able to make. And I officially hit two thousand views this story. So, thank you all for viewing this story. I think that I can happily say that next weekend, I can produce The Yokaze Legacy. I have off tomorrow, so I should be able to bang out two chapters for next weekend and update my first story and I finally figured out how I will have time to balance out all three of my works of fiction I'm working on. So what I'll do first, is revise and update EACH and EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER of The Yokaze Legacy into my own new creative image. None of the names will be changed, but there will be slight changes to the story and I will spread out the chapters and as for my second story, it will just be deleted entirely. Because no one has voted and I'm not that proud of the story. Until next time guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The same day**

Shiro had walked into the room, who now sported a collar around her neck along with a white shirt and blue jeans. She then asked:

"So how did it go master?"

"Shiro…"

She then looked surprised as she saw his tear streaked face and looked angry then asked:

"Who made you cry master? I'll beat them up!" she said with her voice getting higher pitched and cuter.

"You don't have to do that, Shiro. But I do have to ask you, do you love me?"

She then blinked in surprise, rubbed the back of her head and said in confusion:

"Do I love you…? Not romantically. I mean I would screw you if you asked me to. But… I guess I do like you and want to be by your side. We did just meet master! Why are you asking me this?"

"Because someone made me realize that I have more people that care about me than I think. So do you love me?"

"In a master/servant way I do", she said sensually.

"I'll take it", he said with a smile.

"I never have seen you smile before… it's nice. You should smile much more", she said her voice getting even more feminine to the point that she sounded like she was a school girl again.

Aoi and Dr. Fujitora walked in at the same time and the old doctor then said:

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Yes, but first. Do you two love me?" he asked in a non-stoic tone.

They both froze and blinked. Aoi was the first to respond with a:

"Of course, onii-sama. Why would I not love you, you're my brother?"

"I'll admit, you grew on me kid".

"Good, I love you back as well… tou-san, imouto", he said happily.

Aoi flashed a smile while Dr. Fujitora merely beamed at his new title. Dr. Fujitora then said:

"Sensei wants to tell you something important he discovered".

"Then we better go", he said determined.

Kagura then got checked out of the hospital and they drove over to All for One's warehouse. They arrived at the warehouse in thirty minutes and they went inside. Tomura and Kurogiri were outside guarding the door into the usually unprotected door. They then simply let him pass with Tomura remarking snidely:

"Shame your still alive. I would have hoped you would be as dead as a doornail by now".

Shiro punched him in the throat while Shiro just kicked him in his balls. Tomura growled underneath is breath and got off the floor to grab them by the throats, but someone screamed:

"TOMURA! IF YOU ACT UP AND ATTACK KAGURA OR ANY OF HIS GROUP, I'LL TAKE YOUR QUIRK AND FORCE YOU TO TRANSFORM INTO A PLANT!"

Tomura settled to glare at them as he stepped aside and let them all pass. They looked inside to find All for One a total emotional wreck. He completely trashed the place and if he could form tears, they would be standing in a pool of it. He then said to Kagura sadly getting straight to the point:

"I know who runs the Demon Brothers…"

"Who?" asked Kagura now getting his attention.

"My sons…"

Kagura froze and a whole new kind of rage took over him. Before he could explode, All for One slid to his knees, embraced Kagura in a hug and said rambled in sobs:

"I'm so sorry Kagura! It's all my fault they have become so out of control! I was such a poor father to them that I could not foresee the pain they would cause other people and the danger they possessed. They are all my greatest failures and if I could go back in time, I would change everything, and they would be my side than be so power hungry and crazed for destruction! Strike me down if you must, I would completely understand and forgive you for it".

Kagura was so angry at he was told. How the man how made him who he was, created the man who took away his parents. But instead of lashing out, he forgave All for One and wished to know more about what had happened with his sons. He merely looked up and said: "sensei. I forgive you for whatever you think you did. But please tell me more about what happened with your sons".

"I was just so… sad and angry over my mentor's death that I had just taken out all my anger and frustration on my sons. I was obsessed with all three of them, because all three of them were my own children and each of them had mothers that possessed the strongest quirks of the time. So, I put them through even harsher training than I put you, Tomura and Kazuto through. They then became so narcissistic, grandiose and power hungry that they used their quirks which could take and give quirks as well and tried to take my life in order to appease their god complexes. They even showcased more brutality than me when I was grieving for my mentor. They performed entire massacres, destroyed countries, assassinated people in power and the worst yet…"

Dr. Fujitora shuddered at this while everyone else hung to their words.

"All three of them were responsible for decimating both China and the U.S. They did this by massacring U.S and Chinese citizens alike, bombing major cities, stealing massive amounts of money from them and taking the quirks of their strongest heroes and Dr. Fujitora happened to be there at the time of their worst genocides yet".

"Really?" asked Aoi stunned.

"Yes. I was there in the Manhattan Mass Massacre event…"

"But that was about the time quirks first started coming out which was three hundred years ago. How could you have survived that long?" asked Kagura surprised.

"That's because of my quirk: Millennium Revitalization".

"Millennium Revitalization?"

"It basically allows me to live for one thousand years and ultimately give away some of my one thousand years to live to another person in the purpose of saving their lives, healing injuries or allowing that person to cheat death. I still have the normal lifespan of a normal human being, except when I die, I came back to life looking different and go back to being eighteen years old. I then get to do this all the way until I reach one thousand years".

Everyone was shocked beyond relief that such a powerful quirk could exist. Kagura then asked:

"But can you still be killed?"

"Yes. All those years of life would vanish like any other person, but it's harder for me to die of natural causes unless I'm in the last leg of my life and I can recover from serious injuries quicker. And if I ever were to have my quirk taken away, or deactivated, I would lose my life instantaneously. So Eraserhead is my biggest enemy. If he so much as looks at me, I'm dead. But that's not the point. The point is that I was in that city when Oboro was there. And it was horrible… he became the biggest threat to the known world from that because he was responsible for the mass destruction of New York city, the genocide of the five boroughs, wiping out the little island known as Long Island from the map, scorching Westchester county and causing the tri state area to evacuate and move away from their homes. He overall killed forty million people alone. He's one of the strongest men to have ever lived and is more powerful and fearsome than All Might and sensei combined".

Aoi simply patted his back for comfort while Kagura just looked awestruck at what he was told. He then said:

"How will I ever beat that? He killed just as much people as Mao Zedong did in his lifetime from being the ruler of China".

"I believe in you Kagura. We will make you a team of exceptionally powerful members that can help you right my sins. And I will guarantee you power and strength beyond measure. You and The League will be a force to be reckoned with. But I have to say something first…"

"What's that?" asked Kagura.

"I need to choose a successor for All for One. Which means I will also declare the head of The League of Villains as well", he said seriously.

Everyone standing there was shocked and Kagura asked: "why, sensei?"

"I am getting weaker. I'm dying. Which means eventually I will fall. So, I need to make sure, that All for One and all my acquired quirks remain in the world of the living. There is no way I can cheat death and honestly, I think it's high time I pay for my sins". I will give my quirk away sometime after the upcoming UA sports festival and I create a hundred more Nomu's. For now, I conclude this meeting. And I'm very glad to see that you are alive Kagura. You are like a new son to me, I would have beat my self up if you died, especially by the hands of my other children".

"I'm glad to be alive".

Everyone then left. Kazuto and Tomura had overheard the talk and both were speechless. Tomura had a meltdown while Kazuto stood there paralyzed. But both of them vowed to stop at nothing to be the successor of the All for One and the head of The League.

 **A few days later**

Kagura had shown up to class and was immediately bombarded by people congratulating him, giving him gifts for saving their fellow schoolmates, glares from the lower classmen and even some congratulatory remarks from the likes of the third-year students. He arrived in class and saw Momo look his way, he smiled at her and she blushed into her book. Mari stared at the green-eyed boy interest and wondered if they were by any chance dating now. Aizawa then walked orthodoxly early. He then got the classes attention and said good morning to them while everyone else wished him good morning back. He then said:

"I have been told to announce that we are now going to be having the UA Sports Festival coming up, so for the time being- yes Tenya?"

"Sensei! Why are we having the sports festival after such a large-scale attack has happened at USJ!? I find this very problematic and concerning for us students and teachers alike!"

"Well Tenya we can't show weakness to the villains and the spotlight was cast on both UA and the first years, so you guys. Which means everyone is getting some form of training here at UA for the event, including the business class. Eyes will be especially on Mari for fighting a former head of a well-known all female gang, Izuku for having engaged the highest number of villains and Kagura for defeating the greatest number of villains, severely wounding several of them and nearly losing his life. So, all of you train hard and good luck to your training endeavors".

Class then proceeded as normal with the students being dead set on their goals to try and be number one in the tournament. Kagura would for the remainder of the day come up with newer ways to train his quirk.

 **Some time afterwards**

It's the day of the sports festival and everyone was at the arena in their gym uniforms. They couldn't believe the hue crowd that was there to see all of them fight. Aizawa stated that because of what happened at USJ, they received the biggest attendance out of all other first year sports festivals. Kagura and Izuku were at the head of their class with Momo, Tenya and Mari. He had grown so much closer towards the class. Especially Momo who he never talks stoically in front of anymore but has a happier tone on around her and only her. Midnight makes her debut and introduces the sports festival and its traditions to the onlookers. She then says:

"Now then! I would like to present our top first year student who will give an opening statement to you all. He managed to score over three hundred points in the entrance exam, achieve perfect marks in all his classes second to a select few other students and be one of our strongest first year students that ha crossed into our school. Give it up for Kagura Fujitora!"

Kagura then walked up to the podium and heard mutters and envious whispers about him. He adjusted the microphone and said stoically:

"Thank you, Midnight-sensei. I would like to say, I wish the best for all my fellow classmates and those outside my class alike in this tournament. I only promise to do my very best for you all and encourage my fellow students to do the same. As for my friends and schoolmates, I wish you all good luck and hope for the very best for every one of you".

Everyone was stunned at how humble he was, and everyone had started clapping for him. He then stepped down and went back to his class. Present Mic then introduced the obstacle course to them all and made some remarks on how humble Kagura was along with Aizawa who was stuck up there with him. He also mentioned that the first forty two people to arrive at the obstacle course are to go on to the second phase. All the students then got ready by the opening in the arena and all were ready to go. Kagura stood by in the back as he knew he could have easily by passed them all by simply flying right over them while the rest of hi class was in the front since they were the top of the year. The countdown had started at ten and everyone in the audience had started counting down slowly.

The countdown had then hit zero almost instantaneously and four things had happened by then. One was that Kagura was in the air flew past all the other students at breakneck speeds. Izuku had a made a huge crater where he was and charged forward. Mari froze practically the whole group of students and charged on forward. Then the last thing is that Katsuki started flying in the air due to his explosions but at the same speed as Mari. Izuku and Kagura were practically neck and neck with each other with Izuku at a whooping thirty percent of his One for All strength. While Kagura was pushing his quirk to the limit to keep up with Izuku.

In no time, they reached the zero pointers, and both seemingly plowed on through them. Izuku had sped through them while taking out the legs with his mighty fists. Kagura settled for crushing them in an instant into the ground or simply using repelling them away from him. They had then reached the tightrope area, Izuku had started jumping from platform to platform while Kagura had just flown over the whole thing and managed to get ahead of Izuku. The curly haired boy thought to himself:

'Kagura-kun is going to make it. The only possible chance that I could have to catch up or even get ahea of him is to use One for All at forty percent. It's a gamble since the most I've used One for All was at thirty five percent and it nearly shattered my bones. But my legs are not only stronger and denser bone wise, they have more power in them. I think I'll risk it! I have to if I want to win'.

"One for All: 40%!"

Izuku then shot out even more green lightning and he shouted:

"Power rush!"

He then put in all his leg strength into his legs and sprinted forward. He managed to catch up and go farther than Kagura. His step destroyed most of the mines in the minefield which caused Kagura to fly a little higher to avoid the explosions. Izuku then decided since he felt good, to bump it up all the way to forty five percent which in a blink of an eye made him arrive in the arena. Kagura simply cursed under his breath, but he also smiled to for his enemy and friend. He arrived shortly afterwards, and both had the fastest times to complete that obstacle course as they were way ahead the rest of the competition. Kagura then landed and stuck out his hand to Izuku. They then shook hands in front of the crowd which prompted an uproar at their comradery. Twenty minutes passed by until Mari and Katsuki arrived along with Tenya coming in sixth, Kazuto coming in twentieth place then Ochaco, Tsuyu, Momo, Denki, Fumikage, Ejiro, Hanta, Mina, Mezo and Yuga and Mashirao.

All forty-two people have arrived, and Present Mic went on to explaining the next phase which he explained to be a Cavalry Battle. He said they should all get into teams of four to two and Midnight explained the point system to them. She said that the forty second person to arrive will be worth five points while every place above that is worth an extra five points. She then gave the kicker that Izuku is worth ten million points for winning the last phase, she then said that they all have fifteen minutes to decide who they are going to team up with. Kagura immediately went over to Izuku who was terrified and asked stoically:

"Hey. Want to team up?"

Izuku looked at him in shock and asked: "why do you want to team up with me!? You should form your on team so we could verse each other!"

"I have plans to carry you over to the next phase no matter what. After all, I want to face you one on one and I think I'll get my chance if I carry you over to the next phase", he said logically.

"Sure, now we just need-

"Deku-kun! Let's team up", demanded Ochaco.

"That's-

"Ah! Are you two Midoriya Izuku and Fujitora Kagura?" asked a girl with yellow green target eyes and pink hair.

"Yes?" said Izuku.

"I want to join your team. If I get to join your team, I get to show off my babies to the whole world! Especially if you three were to use my babies in the tournament given how you two were the fastest to complete the obstacle course and I can sure we all win with the power of my babies!" she said enthusiastically getting in Izuku's space.

"S-sure. You can join. What's your-

"I'm Hatsume Mei. It's a pleasure to meet all three of you. Now then, let me show you my babies!"

She then took out a bunch of gadgets. They ended up taking just the hover boots and Izuku then started talking about formations. Kagura had stated he be in the front because he can be the center of all four of them which would help him use his quirk and that he's too big for Izuku and the girls to carry. Ochaco would take the left rear and Mei would take the back. They got into their formation, Kagura then magnetized them all into one conglomerate piece through his new super move, Magnetic Unity. Ochaco reduced the gravity all of them and would be in chare of flight while Mei would see the enemies coming with her sight and Izuku would defend the ten million.

Mari, Momo and Tenya became one whole time and they went up to Denki, but they suddenly heard a voice call out to them and say:

"You three mind I join your little ragtag group?"

It was Kazuto who had said this, and he had one a friendly smile on his normally no bullshit features. Tenya recognized him from the entrance exam and started flailing his hand around while saying:

"You told me off during the entrance exams!"

"Sorry about that guy. I was bit wound up because I thought I wouldn't make it to UA", he said sheepishly.

"Well at least you apologized", he said reluctantly.

"What's your name and what's your quirk?" asked Mari

"Kazuto Nanashima and my quirk is Body Manipulation. It allows me to control things like my healing factor, muscle or bone production, strength, speed and I can turn into a giant".

"You're in".

"Cool. I'll take front since I'm so big and you're all so tiny".

"Agreed".

Katsuki then got Ejiro, Hanta and Mina with him while everyone else formed conglomerates of each other. Midnight then called time and asked for every cavalry to get into the center of the arena. They all did just that and the students thought about their key strategies to win. Although Kagura noted that kid with blue hair and looked like he didn't sleep in days not communicate with his team at all but give orders to them. Kagura tapped Izuku on his leg and said:

"Are you ready?"

Present Mic then announced that only the top four with the most points could go on to the next phase. He then called out:

"OOOKAY STUDENTS! ARE YOU READY!?"

They all then gave off cheers that they are ready.

"ARE YOU READY LOVELY AUDIENCE!?"

The audience all gave off loud screams that signified they were ready for the rumble to begin.

"OOOKAY! EVERYBODY SAY IT WITH ME! READY!"

Mari and Katsuki gave Izuku a fierce glare as they wanted to completely be number one this round.

"SET!" said Present Mic and the crowd

Izuku tied his one-million-point headband around his neck and looked to nowhere in particular in defiance.

"GOOOOO!"

And that's when all hell broke loose for team Midoriya.

 **So, I got a bit sidetracked with life and my head just kind of swarmed with ideas on top of that. Then I'm starting to get back on the horse a bit by focusing on my dream of studying linguistics in college. I was literally up at three o'clock because of my insomnia and I said to myself: "self. How about I learn French and retrain my brain in Spanish because I am motivated and feeling in a great mood to get back at my feet today?" Then everything just kind of clicked and fell in place which means either this is a great turning point for me and I'm out of my teenage crisis stage. Or I'm completely hypomanic right now from my insomnia and I'll come out of it and be like: "mange mon cul,** **Français!" then go back to writing full blast. Who knows? I'm just a young man trying to get back on his feet so that I can achieve the best self of who I can possibly be. I'm going to pause here because I got to make at least some headway on the next chapter before I pass out and get severe nightmares for the umpteenth time this week. Hopefully I'll finish chapter fourteen tomorrow, because I know you guys would want to know how this plays out. So, until next time guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

Izuku and co had to fly up rather quickly to avoid any of the other teams from pouncing on them. They spent the first ten minutes flying and hopping around not really engaging anyone in serious combat, except for Katsuki who flew away. A general studies student that teamed up with Tsuyu and Mezo started throwing purple balls at the flying group while Tsuyu flailed her tongue around to try and catch them. Kagura simply twirled his fingers to make all the thrown balls orbit the four of them like in an ellipse like pattern. He then repelled them towards some of the big contenders coming after them such as back at Mezo, at Mari which had got her in her right eye and covered her grey eye. Then Katsuki received some his way but either dodged them in an acrobatic way, or he blew them away as best he could.

They then landed and a student from class 1-B had tapped Kagura, but then he looked surprised when he and his team got gently repelled back. Kagura then said:

"You're that guy that copies quirks, right? Well don't think you can so easily copy a quirk and think you have a general idea on how to use it just by simply copying it, baka".

The boy glared at Kagura and he ended up losing all his headbands in the process through Kagura merely using his finger and pulling it towards himself. He tried use Kagura's quirk through using his fingers, but instead he dragged out a group coming behind Kagura's group because not only did Kagura position his group out of the way of the boy using his quirk. But he also didn't realize he had to point at his target then use his quirk. The four students flew towards the copycat boy's group and they collided with them. The eight students then landed on the floor with four of them completely on top of the copycat boy. The metal hardening user shouted:

"Oi! Neito! Stop doing that with you quirk man! Are you crazy!? We're allies, remember!?"

"Shut up Tetsutetsu! I didn't know that guy's quirk was so complicated to control. He's a total monster at control if he has such high control over such a complex quirk", the now identified Neito shouted from beneath him.

"Team Monoma! You are disqualified for maliciously knocking down your opponents!" announced Midnight.

"Fu-

Kagura though couldn't get any rest as frozen spears of metal and ice got thrown at his group by an enraged Mari. He simply used his quirk to repel back the spears and even had Mari surrounded by her own spears as since she was in a frenzy, she threw at least twenty-five spears in general. He yelled at them:

"You all just stay put now until the end of the phase".

Mari seethed at being pretty much suspended in place, but suddenly she heard below her:

"Don't worry. I got this", said Kazuto.

He then used one arm, which transformed into twenty-five tentacles. They then wrapped around every single one of the bars and bent them in half. Tenya threw up in disgust from seeing this while Mari grinned and Momo looked stupefied. He then said ferally:

"Let's go my queen".

"Don't order me around and… don't call me your queen…" said Mari a bit disturbed by that comment.

"Sure thing".

They then charged forward as they only had three minutes left. Thankfully they had a back up plan in place to where they could secure at least fourth place, so they could move on to phase three. Katsuki managed to achieve second place but he was hungry for more. He saw that Izuku was about to cornered by three teams with two on either side and one in the back. He then went back down to his team and commanded them to charge backwards. So, they slid on Mina's acid while Hanta used tape to pull them faster and then Katsuki flew up. He then arranged a perfect five-way assault. Four sides being covered, and the top being covered by him. Kagura then looked up as they were flying up to see Katsuki in the air, three sides being surrounded, and he could hear that Mari and her team were no longer pinned down and they were surrounded by the back too. He then yelled to Ochaco:

"Turn off the hover boots! We have to go down!"

"Why!?" asked Izuku in a panic.

"We're surrounded! And I can't hold off all five of our assailants!"

He then stretched his quirk to where a electromagnetic barrier formed around the group keeping Katsuki in the air and the four groups from moving forward. By then only two minutes were left until the phase ended. Izuku was now losing his mind as he flicked away barrages of boomerangs, lassos, tape, and rock. Izuku also knew he couldn't use One for All at his normally used level or he'll blow away everyone else. A minute was left, and the groups were now a mere ten meters away while Katsuki was five meters away.

"Kagura! If you have an idea, now is the time to do it!"

Kagura then didn't know what to do and had instead opted to focus inside himself even for just a moment. Thirty seconds are left to the round and now the groups are five meters away while Katsuki is two and a half meters away. Kagura then felt the white-hot feeling known as rage take hold of him. He gritted his teeth as he allowed his quirk to falter for just a little bit. Katsuki could feel himself get closer, so he used left hand to make explosions to get closer and reached out with his right hand. Now there was a meter away from Katsuki's fingers to Izuku's headband. Fifteen seconds were now on the clock and Izuku now saw that Katsuki literally had him in checkmate. Katsuki said to Izuku ferally:

"It's over Deku! I win!"

"Kagura!" screamed Izuku.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! RAGE REPULSE!" roared Kagura.

Then everyone got moved back quickly far far away from Kagura and his group and Katsuki went flying upwards but was caught by Hanta before he could go too far. The clock then hit zero and Present Mic yelled out:

"TIME'S UP! NOW WE HAVE OUR SIXTEEN CONTESTANTS! IN FIRST PLACE, IS TEAM MIDORIYA!"

Izuku and Inko both let loose a torrent of tears at Izuku winning. Kagura merely smiled at making it in the top yet again. Ochaco cheered and Mei gave a pat on everyone's back and promotions for her babies.

"IN SECOND PLACE! TEAM BAKUGO!"

Katsuki settled for roaring and beating the ground in rage at his lose.

"THIRD PLACE! TEAM SHINSO! AND FOURTH PLACE! TEAM TODOROKI!"

Mari then felt a stern stare at her back. She turned around to find a displeased Endeavor, her father glaring at her for her loss. Mari then looked down in fear as Endeavor merely walked away so he could find her later. Mari then started to have flashbacks of the beatings and the abuse Endeavor would put her and her mother through. The bicolored girl remembered everything from the humiliating beatings in front of family members and friends to the private beatings he would dish out to his mother and her. The endless amounts of psychological abuse that came with being Endeavor's daughter and even being strangled by her own father a handful amount of times. Even when her mother went berserk and threw hot water over her face from the abuse. She started to breathe heavily and sweat profusely from all the memories of what happens when you disappoint Endeavor. Izuku and Kagura looked at her and Izuku looked worried and immediately went up to her. He then asked worriedly:

"Are you okay Mari? You made it to phase three. You should be happy. Aren't you happy you made it?"

"Yes, I did. But I'm still going to have to explain the fresh bruises I'm about to get for getting fourth place", she said anxiously.

"Someone's-

"Yes. But I'll explain who it is with both you and Kagura alone after we get explained the next phase".

Izuku merely nodded. Then Midnight announced:

"Now then. For the lucky sixteen who have made it this far, I have to congratulate you all for your hard work, dedication and talent on getting to the final phase. These will be a series of matches, but there will be a bit of a twist. We would like to see how each of you were to work with a partner in defeating another tag team. Which is why the next phase is going to be a tag team battle. There will be two people in one team organized by us and you will face another tag team until either one team is defeated or there are two people left standing. Then the two victors of those matches will face each other regardless of whether or not they are partners or not. You lose by either being thrown out of bounds, conceding defeat or being knocked out. Now then here are-

"Midnight-sensei. Can I say something?" called out Mashirao.

"What is it?" she asked annoyed.

"I would like to drop out", he replied sadly.

"Why is that?" she asked confused.

"I don't remember having actually achieved third place. To me, this doesn't feel legitimate to me and I would like to drop out because of this", he said with tears coming down his eyes.

"Very well. Anyone else?"

A student also from team Shinso also rose his hand and explained a similar reason to Mashirao. Kagura looked at the boy and wondered if he had a mind control quirk up his sleeve. Midnight then declared that Tetsutetsu and Ibara be brought up to the finals match. She then said:

"Okay, now here are the tag team standings. They weren't chosen out of random order or anything and no you can't change partners".

The tag team and match fights were then revealed to be:

Round one: Tenya and Kagura vs Mari and Kazuto.

Round two: Mina and Hanta vs Yuga and Mei.

Round three: Katsuki and Eijiro vs Momo and Tetsutetsu.

Round four: Ochaco and Izuku vs Ibara and Hitoshi.

Midnight then called for a recess to give them time to prepare, strategize for their matches. Mari and Izuku quickly grabbed Kagura and they rushed over to a secluded back room. Kagura was explained on the way that Mari was going to explain her past to them. Izuku then said worriedly:

"So, who is going to hurt?"

Mari then explained how her father treated her so poorly ever since she was four. She talked about the beatings, being raised separate from her siblings, the emotional and psychological abuse he did to her, how he drove her mother over the edge to where she had thrown boiling hot water over her face. She actually started to shake and cry from finally opening up to someone about this which made Izuku only shadow his eyes even further. Kagura paid attention to every detail and recalled the old doctor talking about Mari's abuse and how he had to cover up for him by secretly treating her and comforting her as well. Izuku then looked up in a rage and said:

"That's disgusting! Where the hell is he!? I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

"No! Don't Izuku!"

The curly haired boy had already charged out of the room and Mari ran after him in panic. This gave Kagura an opportunity to text Kazuto. He texted to him:

"The poodle has gone over to confront the phoenix. Starting flood, be there to assist".

Kazuto then texted back an: "aye aye, captian!" Kagura just laughed at this and he ran off to find Izuku and Mari as they would have found Endeavor by then. Kazuto had already found the man and simply tracked him stealthily and without him knowing either. Kagura then heard Izuku yell out:

"Did you hurt Mari and her mom!?"

"What's it to you brat?" Endeavor said condescendingly.

"I'm her friend and I'm not going to let you hurt her!"

"Oh, what are you going to do? Play the hero and make her confess about what I did to her? No one is going to believe you kid?"

"You don't care about having hurt your own daughter and wife!? What kind of hero are you!?"

"I did what was necessary to make Mari a strong, competent hero. Now tone it down brat and let me talk to my daughter".

"Fuck you! You didn't make her strong, you made her hate herself to the point where she doesn't want anything to do with half of her quirk! You bullied her and her mother like a common thug just for what!? So your legacy could be the number one hero!?"

"You better watch it brat. There's no one down here to protect you if I lose my cool", Endeavor said dangerously.

"What do you think it means to be a hero you abusive bastard!? Heroes are supposed to protect and preserve the peace, not throw their power around to make others intimidated by them, which is what you are doing right now!"

"Stop", he muttered with rage.

"Do you think you're some kind of big hero by abusing women and children and the justifying it by making them into the number one hero!?"

"Stop it kid! You're seriously going to get hurt if you keep this up!"

"You know what I think? I don't even think you're a hero…" he said with contempt.

"Choose your next words carefully…" Endeavor said with extreme danger as he looked ready to pounce on him.

"Hmmph. Just by you saying that you're no better than a villain!" Izuku roared out.

"You little SHIT!" Endeavor roared out.

Kagura then acted quickly and pulled away the two of them out of harms way as Endeavor rammed into a wall that broke through to the outside of the arena. Kamui wood, Mt. Lady and Deatharms sped over to where the wall broke as civilians became panicked. Endeavor saw that the boy and his daughter had disappeared and he charged back in completely unaware of the terror he's causing. He then saw another boy with dark hair and green eyes stand between him and the entrance to the hole he made. Kagura then called out to him:

"Calm down. You're causing-

Endeavor want to hear him talk as he grabbed his face and threw him down into the ground. He then put his flames on full blast and scorched Kagura's chest. Kagura then screamed out in pain as he felt his chest start to sear a bit like steak cooked bleu. Deatharms charged forward and tackled him off of Kagura. He then yelled:

"Are you crazy!? That's a kid you're attacking!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" roared Endeavor in a fiery rage.

Endeavor then sent a torrent of flames at Deatharms which got him to let go but before he could go back and finish off Kagura, Kazuto turned him around and landed a clean punch to his face in an attempt to stop this from escalating even further. Endeavor sent a wall of harsh blue fire at Kazuto for the hit and he dodged it then Kazuto roared like a mad man. His shirt then started tearing apart and his jumpsuit got tighter as he roared out:

"I CAN'T TAKE IIIIIITTTTT!"

He then proceeded to charge at Endeavor but Endeavor was much stronger and faster than Kazuto was despite Kazuto using his Berserker Psycho mode. He then caused major burns on Kazuto's skin and Kazuto got thrown back through the man-made hole created by Endeavor. He then charged through to finish the target but then he heard a:

"40% Detroit Smash!"

Then Izuku gave him an uppercut right to his face. Endeavor stumbled back because he saw the punch coming and he retreated before the punch could land on him. But the force of it was so great that just a micro graze from his fist to his chin managed to cause him to see double and nearly be knocked out. A rush of air flew up ward and propelled Endeavor up high, but he of course controlled his descent downward. At this point he was absolutely livid with rage at being punched by him. He then sprinted in a maddening rage towards Izuku. That's when All Might had finally arrived, grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the ground. He then with a giant frown on his face said to him with passionate fury:

"That's enough Enji! You are causing too much havoc! Now what the hell is going on and why did you just assault fellow heroes and my students!?"

"Fuck you All Might! Get the hell off-

Suddenly both men heard mirthful laughing coming from Kagura. They then watched with wide eyes as Kagura seemingly got up and stood on his own two feet while giving off an insane, psychotic and angry smile. His eyes had veins popping out of them and both men felt the massive amounts of danger he exuberated from his being. But they were both shocked by how he wasn't passed out from the injuries he received. As that burn was so bad that it would not only leave scars on his very being, but he should have passed out from the amount of pain he was put under from it. The boy's face then contorted into a angry scowl as he said in a calm rage:

"Izuku is right… you're not a hero anymore Endeavor. You're just a fake waving around power and authority as if you were a hero. You fell from grace and now you are nothing more than a common villain".

Endeavor merely looked down sadly and disappointed at himself but Kagura turned the knife even further by adding:

"No. You're more than just a common villain. You're an utter fake hero!"

Kagura then walked off as he felt Kazuto's tentacle that was jabbed into his ankle stop nullifying his pain receptors and increasing his dopamine to trigger his psychotic rage. He then walked off feeling completely angry and All Might wanted to say something, but the words couldn't come out no matter what he tried to say to him. Kagura made it to the Endeavor sized hole, turned to Mari who looked at him in shock and he said to her cryptically:

"If you make it to the final two of our tag team battle… I'll show you where real power comes from and how to use that to destroy anyone who has ever hurt you".

She widened her eyes and wanted to say something, but he was already walking off to get a new training suit and go to the nurse's office to get healed by her. And to report to his father about how Flood was a success. Meanwhile, a figure stood taking photos of the carnage that Endeavor caused, while another just uploaded the recording of it on the top social media websites and included hashtags of the top ten most followed heroes on those sites, the top ten heroes in general and tagging major news teams in Japan. Although they didn't have to do much as reporters had already swarmed the scene and saw number one hero treating the number two hero like a villain, saw the scorch marks on Deatharms, the walls, the ground and some even saw Kagura's massive burns on his chest and told their central news teams.

Kagura had walked over breathing heavily and managed to make it inside the nurse's station where he found Tenya icing his calves to cooldown his engines, the old doctor and the equally old Recovery Girl. They looked at the green-eyed boy in shock. Dr. Fujitora rushing over to his adopted son's side and asked him concerned:

"What happened!?"

Kagura then told the three of them about what happened with Endeavor on how he lost his cool with Izuku, attacked Deatharms, Kazuto, himself, the abuse he dished out on Mari all her life and how Izuku stood up for her. Tenya was bubbling with hot rage at what he had just heard so much so that when Endeavor walked in with All Might, two things had happened. Tenya had started yelling passionately while waving around his right hand like a crazy man and Dr. Fujitora pounced on him and started to literally punch his face into the concrete. Endeavor didn't do anything to stop him, but All Might outstretched his arms and gave the old doctor a light shove backwards. Dr. Fujitora then yelled out:

"That's crossing the goddamn line Enji! You don't attack any of my fucking kids ever! It was bad enough I had to cover up for you abusing your wife and daughter, but this time it's absolutely personal! I've documented all the injuries you left on the two of them and all three of your other children including why Touya had to disappear from your sight! I am not going to allow you to hurt any more children if it's the last thing I do!"

Endeavor had his head in the concrete floor and bleed profusely from his nose. He then wanted to retort, but a firm grip from All Might made him remember who was holding on to him. Aoi then walked in again at the wrong moment yet again. She put two and two together rather quickly and proceeded to stomp on Endeavor's face and body. The force of her stomp combined with the fact that she was wearing platform heels managed to knock out a few of Endeavor's teeth, make him cough out some of his lunch and blood and break one rib. Tenya then came over and yelled out while waving his hand:

"Miss! I think he's had enough punishment for one day! It is wise to-

Tenya then made the mistake of grabbing her arm, but Aoi simply jumped up sent a flying spin kick right to his jaw. Tenya then nearly flew right into a wall, but Dr. Fujitora managed to catch him and protect him from shattering his skull or even sustaining anymore damage from that kick. She then yelled out:

"DON'T TOUCH ME! MY ONII-SAMA WAS ATTACKED BY THIS BASTARD! I'M ABSOLUTELY ALLOWED TO-

"Imouto… please. That's enough; we don't need any more drama surfacing from this or you getting in trouble", said Kagura tiredly.

Aoi gave Tenya a glare, but then she looks like she was ready to breakdown, so she went outside and settled to breakdown out there at seeing her brother hurt so badly. Recovery Girl had walked over and got to heal Kagura first while Dr. Fujitora shook awake Tenya who had slipped unconscious out from the kick. Kagura got his wounds healed quickly because he had a ton of endurance, but Recovery Girl warned him not to overexert himself. Kagura said his thanks and Dr. Fujitora said to the now awake Tenya sheepishly and with a smile:

"I apologize for my daughter's behavior. She's overprotective about her brother and she can get moody about him if he's hurt at all".

"No, Dr. Fujitora! It is I who must apologize! For I have put hands on a woman when she strictly doesn't want to be touched and have spat on her protective intent towards her brother! I humbly apologize for touching your daughter without your consent!" he said passionately.

"I appreciate that. I will tell her your sorry".

"Nonsense! Another time! I will tell her I'm sorry!"

With that said, Tenya then strategized with Kagura about what to do. Kagura suggested that they take out Kazuto first because he seems to be the most dangerous and Tenya agreed with him. The plan was for the two of them to focus on Kazuto first and then deal with Mari. Mari found Kazuto and they talked about dealing with Kagura first as they thought he was the greatest threat and they both couldn't risk only one of them going after him as he would mop the floor with either of them alone. They then got ready by their exits out to the arena and waited for their names to be called out to the arena,

 **Okay… so not so delirious anymore. I know I kind of put too much emphasis on the whole Endeavor rampage scene and it's kind of seen as bashing a bit, but it's done. Expect me to at least supply one chapter a week which is still going to be Saturdays at around night, just before it turns Sunday. I am going to spend time in doing other things and actually do spend time in other things, but I do have commitments to this story and to my other story which I haven't done such a good job on redoing the chapters. But hey… it happens as Forrest Gump once said. Anyways, until next time guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here is the next chapter of the story. After about five more chapters or maybe even six or seven more. I'll have to update myself on the current storyline because I'm a bit behind, but thankfully I have crunchyroll now, so I should be good on that. Then once I reach a certain point in that section, I'm going to wrap up the story. I still have about ten or so more chapters left to go, but it's going to end real soon. There will be a second story relating to this as apart of a saga, but that will be sometime when My Hero Academia has more content rolling and we get further in depth into the story. So without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE THIRD AND FINAL PART OF THE EXAMS! WE HAVE SIXTEEN OF THE FINEST CRAWFISH FROM THE CROCKPOT! AND NOW THESE VERY FINE CRAWFISH WILL FIGHT TO PROVE WHO IS THE TOP CRAW OF THEM ALL! ARE YOU READY!?" asked the boisterous Present Mic.

The crowd roared back in response. Present Mic then screamed out:

"ALL RIGHT! NOW FOR OUR FIRST FIGHT! TO MY LEFT, WE HAVE A TAG TEAM THAT CAN VERY CONTROL THEIR BODIES TO SUPERHUMAN POTENTIAL! ONE CAN MAKE THE GROUND CHAR BENEATH HER OR PRODUCE GLACIERS SO COLD THEY FREEZE OVER EVERYTHING IN IT'S PATH! AND HER PARTNER CAN TURN INTO A GIANT MONTROSITY THAT ONLY A MOTHER CAN LOVE, MAKE TENTACLES OR BECOME SUPER STRONG AND FAST! WELCOME OUT TO THE STAGE TODOROKI MARI AND NANASHIMA KAZUTO!"

The crowd then roared out for Mari and Kazuto, but they didn't give out any signs of acknowledgement thus far and just walked out to the arena which was square shaped and had a straight line running down the middle of it. Present Mic then made Aizawa's ears bleed by yelling out:

"AS FOR THEIR OPPONENTS! WE HAVE THE SPEEDY FORREST GUMP WITH ENGINES FOR CALVES! HE MADE IT PRETTY HIGH IN THE FIRST PHASE, BUT JUST BARELY SKIMMED BY IN THE LAST EVENT! AS FOR HIS PARTNER! WE HAVE THE BOY WHICH WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE KID CAN DO! LIKE SERIOUSLY! THIS KID COULD DO ANYTHING! HE SOARS, HE DEFLECTS, HE REPULSES EVERYTHING IN HIS PATH, HE MAKES PEOPLE FALL DOWN! JUST WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS THIS KID'S QUIRK!? WELL EITHER WAY HE IS AN ENIGMA THAT'S CAUGHT THE WHOLE STADIUM'S ATTENTION WITH HOW HE SELFLESSLY PROTECTED HIS FELLOW CLASSMATES FROM ONE OF OUR OWN TRYING TO ATTACK A STUDENT! GIVE A HAIL MARY AND AROUND OF APPLAUSE TO IIDA TENYA AND FUJITORA KAGURA!"

The crowd cheered wildly for the two of them. Tenya then walked out Kagura and then suddenly rose Kagura's hand in the air to the audience. They then went crazy over this while Kagura just looked at him, he merely said to him:

"They think you're a hero Kagura-kun. You should soak up all the attention you can get".

He then winked at him and Kagura then rose up both hands and flashed a smile at the crowd for all to see. Mari just glared at him for profiting off of her father while Kazuto shook his head and grinned and said to him:

"Glory hog. You just got beaten into the ground partner…"

Mari looked up at him to give him a death glare and he just waved his hands in the air to commence a truce. Once the crowd had settled down, she then explained the rules to the crowd that two people have to remain in order to pass and she mentioned that they must work in teams and not take out their partners. She then said:

"On the beep, the round starts".

The four teens then got in position to attack except for Kagura who looked calm as calm can be. The beep sounded and Tenya immediately rushed at Kazuto with his recipro burst activated. He then ran at him at unparallel speeds and then slid underneath him. Which caught him off guard, he didn't expect him to target his main weakness, which were his legs or even be caught off guard in two seconds into the match. He decided to improvise in which he cursed at and jumped over Tenya, but then he felt himself be repulsed away from Tenya.

Tenya meanwhile flew into the air as well since Kagura repelled away from the earth. It just high enough to land a foot right into Mari's stomach who had backed up to prepare her massive attack at Kagura. Mari saw where this was going and went to freeze Tenya's engines, but he quickly kicked her in the chin and did a backflip and got both of his feet to land on her chin. Kagura meanwhile had leapt over the flying Kazuto who tried to form about ten tentacles to grab him. But Kagura did a full body electromagnetic repulse and then kicked him away out of bounds. Kazuto managed to save himself breaking a rib in that process, but he knew the force behind that kick was still so powerful enough, that even by making forty tentacles (which was his max amount to make), he couldn't stop himself from flying right into a wall and forming a huge crater in it's wake.

Midnight announced the first to be thrown out which made Mari curse underneath her breath she then cursed some more as she got pulled towards Kagura. Out of panic, she made a glacier to defend herself, but because there was no ground beneath her, it grew haphazardly around her making her fall down with a thud. She then had to get back up quickly to try and dodge as Tenya quickly threw a fierce kick at her head, which landed. She collapsed and realized her mistake as she remembered trying to freeze Tenya's engines, but she instead just managed to cool them down. Thus, putting him back in the fight. As she was being dragged away, she remembered Kagura say to her:

" _If you make it to the final two of our tag team battle… I'll show you where real power comes from and how to use that to destroy anyone who has ever hurt you"._

She was of course curious as to what he meant by real power. So, with all her might, she rose her hand and accidentally touched Tenya's butt with her right hand. She then let loose a gigantic glacier which froze part of the arena and had giant glacier be put right in front of her classmates faces. The whole crowd gapped in awe at the giant monstrosity she managed to produce with just one hand. Tenya was however beet red at being touched by a girl at inappropriate place. He then screamed out:

"MARI-KUN! I DO NOT APPRECIATE BEING TOUCHED INAPPROPRIATELY BY YOU!"

He then went into a rant on human decency while being at the very top of the glacier. Midnight then called the match and completely didn't care at what just happened as she just raved about how young love is so adorable and talked about youth. Kagura then flew over to where Tenya was and got him out of the glacier. Just then he made sure no one was stuck inside of the glacier and then forced the glacier out to the middle of the field. Then with a flick of his wrist, managed to make the glacier float out of existence at fast speeds. It then disappeared as Kagura landed. He then flew over to Kazuto who laid in the crater. He then asked in a pained whisper:

"Did you have to hit me that hard partner?"

"Yes. Because I know only you can take my punches at full power and still survive… partner", he said with a smile.

"You're lucky I love you asshole!"

"I love you too, asshole".

They couldn't share much of a partner/brother moment because they were still undercover. But Kazuto grabbed him by the forearm and he pulled him. The crowd applauded the two of them for being good sports, but they were ushered out of the stadium for the next fight. That fight lasted a while, but it mostly was to show off Mei's gadgets. She had manipulated her partner, the other team and Midnight into allowing the three teens to show of her gadgets. Then when she was done, she stepped out of the ring like that. Yuga then did a surprise attack on Hanta which managed to blast him out of the arena because he had held the laser for about a second longer than he was supposed and blasted him two more times to be safe.

Momo's fight was next and she was beyond nervous, she wanted to implement a new plan as she knew by just trying to gang up on them would be futile because Eijiro and Tetsutetsu were pretty much even when it comes to fighting ability and quirk combat effectiveness. Then Katsuki was the one who had the quirk advantage over her offensively. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her anxious thinking and she was the handsome face of her crush, which she didn't really realize was her crush. He then smiled that adoring closed mouth smile of his and asked:

"Is everything alright? Are you excited to show the world what you can do?"

"No and yes. I want to improvise and show off my brains by implementing a new plan I just came up. But I don't know if it will even work and I have to fight Katsuki because Tetsutetsu is has more of a chance of beating Eijiro then Katsuki. I'm just seriously-

"Relax Momo-chan. You have this in the bag. You're smarter than both of those two combined, you're a better leader than any of them, you have a wide range of gifts and you have something that Katsuki doesn't have…"

"Which is what?"

"You work well with others. You have heart, compassion and you have a greater intuition than him. You can most certainly do this. And remember, you have a mutation of both your father's quirk and your mother's quirk. Utilize Mr. Yaoyorozu's brain and engineer a way out of this, just like he keeps telling me whenever I face a problem in my advanced studies classes or math and science", he said with a smile.

"You're right. And I just came up with an even better idea to deal with him now that you mentioned using my dad's side of my quirk", she beamed with hope.

"Good. Show it off out there", he said happily with an even bigger smile.

She then walked off to go prepare for her match. Kagura then walked off to where he found Minato waving to him with a soda pop. He then asked:

"Have you seen my sister around? I wanted to wish her luck from us before she went to fight".

"It's alright Minato-senpai. She's going to do just fine", he said with wisdom.

"Oh. You talked to her already? Well then, she's in good hands. That was an awesome fight you had by the way. And that ending to the second phase, just well-done man", he said as cheery as ever.

"Thank you senpai", said Kagura with a bow.

"Well then, I got to get back to tou-san and kaa-san. Oh! And watch out for my nee-san. She's been prowling for you ever since you won and made sure to doll herself up completely in case, she has to give you and I quote: "a victory kiss"".

Kagura sweat dropped at this and then he walked off. He then went back to his seat next to Izuku, Tenya and Ochaco who were strategizing fiercely with each other. The next round started with Present Mic shouting out:

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTS TO ROUND THREE OF THE TAG TEAM BATTLES! TO MY RIGHT WE HAVE AN INDOMITABLE WILL OF STONE OR WHATEVER CAUSES THIS KID TO BE SO DAMN STONY AND TOUGH TO CRACK OPEN! HE DIDN'T MAKE IT TOO HIGH UP IN THE FIRST PHASE, BUT THE SECOND PHASE HE MADE SECOND! HE PROTURDS AN AURA OF HONOR AND IS A GENTLEMAN THAT MAKES EVERYTHING HARD AND SHINY BOW BENEATH IS HARDENED FISTS! AND FOR HIS PARTNER, THE NUMBER FOUR IN PHASE ONE AND NUMBER TWO LEADER IN PHASE TWO! HE IS THE MAN THAT PRODUCES THE BOOM! HAS AN EQUALLY EXPLOSIVE TEMPER AND IS THE CURRENT MOST UNLIKED STUDENT OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL! GIVE IT UP FOR KIRISHIMA EIJIRO AND BAKUGO KATSUKI!

The contestants cheered for Eijiro, but booed for Katsuki. Katsuki had some made some kind of scowl to a look where he looked completely constipated as he and Eijiro walked out to the center of the arena. Aizawa had scolded them for booing at a student which managed to shut some of them up, but to no avail. Present Mic the bellowed:

"AND FOR THEIR OPPONENTS! WE HAVE A MAN STRONGER THAN IRON ITSELF! BULLEST BOUNCE OFF OF HIM, HE IS AS TOUGH AS STEEL ITSELF AND HIS WILL IS JUST AS STRONG AS THE VERY STEEL, HE CAN TRANSFORM INTO! HE IS A LION THAT PROWLS TO SEEK ITS PREY, BUT ALSO IS A FIERCE DEFENDER OF THOSE HE CHERISHES MOST DEARLY! AS FOR HIS PARTNER, SHE IS THE INCREDIBLE GENIUS, THE EVER SO ATHLETIC BOOK WORM! WITH A HUNGER FOR KNOWLEDGE, IMPROVEMENT AND TO BE THE VERY BEST STUDENT, BOTH AS A HERO AND AS A STUDENT! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR FOR TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU AND YAOYOROZU MOMO!"

Everyone gave off loud cheers for the two of them as they walked out to the center of the arena. They had all then arrived just at the center and got a run down from Midnight about the rules. She then gave it off to the beep. The clock starting counting down with the contestants getting ready to pounce. She looked at her partner who merely gave her a thumbs up while she had nodded back to him. She made sure to inform him about the plan and he was all for it.

The beep had then rung and they had all rushed towards each other. Katsuki had got his palms outstretched and ran towards Tetsutetsu. Momo had her chance as he didn't see her shoot a small needle that had pierced right through the skin and implanted a device in his chest. Enraged, he turned his attention toward her and ran right at her with his palms flaring out. She then created a gauntlet on her right arm that hummed with power. Katsuki then smiled, but that smile had faded instantly once he realized he couldn't use his quirk. He then saw Momo turn the dial up on her device then she landed a clean solid punch right on his cheek. An explosion then followed which had sent the boy flying right out of the arena while Eijiro just looked in surprise to see his teammate flying straight out of the ball park. Cementoss had just barely managed to catch Katsuki with his cement as he threatened to hit civilians as well.

Katsuki landed safely on the ground. Momo meanwhile sat back and watched the one on one battle between Eijiro and Tetsutetsu. They both seemed about even for a while, but then as they clashed fists. He saw that Eijiro had started to waver a bit. So then he took his time and slowly utilized more face blows to Eijiro and utilized a more in boxing stance on him rather than out boxing on him. Eventually that in boxing turned into slugging as he then started using all his might into his blows which pushed Eijiro back further and further. Finally, Tetsutetsu managed to get Eijiro to the far side of the arena, he then managed a feint on Eijiro which made him unable to guard underneath his chin. Then with a mighty roar, Tetsutetsu put all his effort into a colossal uppercut which sent the tired Eijiro flying right out of the arena.

The crowd became completely electric from his win. He then rose his fist in victory as he ran over to Momo and rose he hand up to the crowd as well. Present Mic was screaming out:

"WHAT AN INCREDIBLE FIGHT BETWEEN THE MEN THAT CAN MAKE THEMSELVES HARD! ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE! ERASERHEAD! WOULDN'T SAY THAT MOMENTS LIKE THESE MAKE YOU GLAD THAT YOU'RE STILL ALIVE TO SEE THIS EPIC ACTION TAKE FOLD! I JUST-

"Let Midnight conclude the match fool", Aizawa said harshly.

Midnight then declared both of them then next two people to go on to the next round of fights. Tetsutetsu however rose his hands and asked to say something. Midnight allowed him to speak and he said:

"Midnight-sensei, I would like to quit this time around…"

"Why? You got through to the next round. Why wouldn't you want to participate in this next fight?" she asked irritated.

"Because for personal reasons, I can never put hands on a woman. And… I owe my teammate this much for allowing me to win this battle against such a good opponent. I owe her immensely for not making me fight that Katsuki guy, and I owe her for ultimately for being one of the only people to have faith in my abilities and let me shine. So, thank you Yaoyorozu Momo, and please make it to the final two for me", said Tetsutetsu passionately.

The whole crowd then started aweing at his speech because he was close to Midnight's microphone. Midnight started gushing and being enthralled about youth and then she allowed this to happen. Kagura then got up and applauded him on letting his friend go. Then class 1-B got up applauded along with the rest of class 1-A and then the whole crowd followed soon afterwards. Momo just settled for a big smile as tears came streaming down her face. They then got out of the arena for the last of the prelims to go on. She then ran over to her side and saw Kagura at where she entered the arena from. He grinned at her and he said:

"I did say you would be able to do it".

"Oh Kagura. Thank you for never doubting me", she said as tears came further down her face.

"That's what I'm here for", he said caringly.

She then hugged him and nuzzled into his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes but eventually they pulled away from each other. Momo then cupped his face and got up on her tippy toes while he leaned down. They had both closed their eyes and had been unaware about what they were doing until an awkward cough from Izuku made them look to his direction then at each other. Momo then realized what she was about to do with Kagura which made her blush. Especially considering that her hands were cupping his soft face while he had his hands over her sides and fingers on the small of her back. She then blushed scarlet and quickly got her hands off Kagura and ran off leaving behind a confused Kagura who just looked at Izuku in confusion. He then asked him:

"What just happened?"

Ochaco had grinned like a Cheshire cat and just said: "I think you and Momo-chan were about to kiss".

Kagura froze for a moment and then Kagura started gained a faint red blush on his face. Ochaco just laughed and gushed at her friend's reaction. She then said excitedly:

"I think you two would be SO cute together! I ship it! Kagumomo!"

Kagura then just shook his head gripped it so hard his hand muscles had bulged out and his head had started bleeding from where his fingers were gripping his head. He then looked down at the ground eyes completely wide. He then thought to himself:

'No. No. No. No. No! No! NO! WHY THE FUCK DID I HAVE TO FORGET THE MISSION SO FUCKING SOON!? SHE'S THE ENEMY AND I WAS ABOUT TO KISS HER! THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE! ABSOLUTELY UNFORIVABLE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME FOR THINKING THIS!? I'M GOING TO GET MADE BY IZUKU AND ALL MIGHT BEFORE I COULD KILL ANY OF THEM! THEY'RE GOING TO FUCKING-

Kagura then dropped to the floor gripping his head still squeezing his fingers over his head, hyperventilating. Izuku and Ochaco didn't know what was happening and they thought he was worried he might lose his friendship with Momo. They started panicking despite having heard their names called they were glued to the spot as they felt panic and dread rush over them as they suddenly seemingly felt the very panic that he was going through. But failed to realize what the panic was and how close Kagura was to killing them. Dr. Fujitora walked by the area that Izuku and Ochaco were by and immediately ran over to Kagura's kneeling form. He then said:

"You two go on ahead to the arena. You're being called, besides, I'm his father and a doctor".

They took his word for it and ran off outside to the arena while Dr. Fujitora picked up the teen with Kazuto and they then made it inside a private break room that was set up to hide famous pro heroes from the press. But they used it to ask him about his anxiety attack. Dr. Fujitora asked Kagura:

"What's gotten into you? And take those fingers away from your head. You're going to crack open your skull if you keep digging your fingers into them".

"I've developed feelings for the girl tou-san", he said at the verge of tears.

Both Kazuto and the old doctor looked at each other as if trying to figure out who he was talking about, but then they both realized it. Kazuto asked:

"So what? You like a girl. Big deal. I'll just kill her when the time-

"Don't you dare hurt HER!" he screamed angrily.

"Dude. Relax man. You can't let her get in the way of the mission or us for that matter. Or have you forgotten who your partner- no, your brother is?" asked Kazuto dangerously.

"I don't know Kazuto. All I know is that she drives me absolutely crazy enough to make me-

He then stormed out of the breakroom and came across Momo who looked at him in shock as he had just appeared out of nowhere. He then stormed away from her, but then she ran up to him and asked:

"Did you see-

"Don't talk to me!" he rose his voice to her.

She didn't get the hint so she asked again: "I really need to-

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME!" he screamed.

BOOM!

He landed a huge punch right near her face. The wall had then completely crumbled where he had punched it and she looked up at him surprised and then ran off bursting into tears. He then started kicking and punching the wall and then he finally started to breakdown sobbing in the hallway. He was then found by Deatharms and taken out of the premises and back to class 1-B where he would sit there for the majority of the fights.

 **With Kagura**

Kagura had explained the situation to Dr. Fujitora and to say he was pissed he was understatement. He was furious. Not just at having their plan come to a close so soon, not only at his son's hesitance and the girl getting in the way of his plans. But then his anger came to a full-blown boiling point when Kagura said in between full-blown sobs:

"I sometimes don't even think it's worth being a villain anymore tou-san! Now that I'm around this woman, I just keep on thinking… I get to lose her! And you guys, a whole other family! We would lose our lives if we continued being villains and I don't want to lose anymore family! Not at realizing that I found several more reasons to live for!"

Dr. Fujitora wasn't mad at the fact that Kagura had doubts of being a villain or that a mere girl at blinded him from his goals. But he was mad at himself. And we found out why he was mad at himself when he said:

"You're right Kagura… on everything you said… any one of us three can die any day from being a villain… we have such normal lives as being a family that bred a hero… Aoi enjoys modelling, acting and just being a star out there. You seem… to enjoy being with this girl and being a hero in general right? After all it was your dream ever since you could walk… I remember that much from being your doctor…"

Tears then came pouring down his eyes and Kagura started to sob louder at this. He then continued on with:

"And ultimately… now…"

He then started to let loose a sob, but he held it back and choked out:

"I just want both of you to be happy!"

They then hugged each other and sobbed hard into each other's arms. They were like that for some time, unaware that the match was nearing it's close. Kagura then said:

"We have to call a family meeting, without All for One. Just you, Aoi and I. So, we can get opinions about this whole thing. I love you two too much to see you both die from heroes! I would go insane at having lost the two of you to some bad choice I made at eight years old!"

"I need to think for the family I have now! And stop hurting and think about the family I have now! Like I should have done decadess ago!" said Dr. Fujitora passionately.

With that, Kagura left to go find watch the matches while Dr. Fujitora declared what they called a DEFCON 2 meeting. Which expressed how dire the situation was for the three of them to need to talk while still keeping it a secret from All for One. Kagura wiped away the tears from his eyes and walked out to his friends while looking down in a somber anger. For once in his life- no. For once in both Kagura and the old doctor's long life, they weren't sure with how to proceed anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

**With Aoi**

She had finally managed to calm down and she too started having epiphanies about what she was doing. This was the second time Kagura had become so severely hurt because of having to do something villainous. And to be honest, she liked her life as a civilian model. She got to work on acting gigs, model for famous items and clothing brands and she loved going from a literal outcast of society to being recognized by tens of thousands of people across the internet, the country and to have a family of her own. Kagura she always loved, but the old doctor filled the shoes of a father to her. She wanted a mother, but she was content being in an all-male family.

She looked at her phone sadly while watching a livestream of the sports festival. She watched the kid Izuku and Ochaco plow through their opponents like butter. It all started with Izuku using and all speed mode to get Ochaco to suspend to make them float. Then she saw Izuku throw his opponents gently out of bounds. They then called for a small break and the livestream stopped right then for the break. She looked up to find the boy she kicked with a now giant bump on the side of his head. She just looked up at him as he got on his hands and knees and bowed down to her. He then said with his head down:

"I am very sorry for touching you inappropriately. Please forgive my insolence!"

Aoi just blinked and said confused:

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm the one that kicked you".

"Because I should have backed off! You've had every right to kick and stomp on him! Personally, I have a nii-san that I respect highly and I would have probably hurt Endeavor too if he hurt mine like that! Your nii-san is an excellent man and he should not have become hurt by Endeavor for doing the right thing!" he said passionately.

"Thank you… um…" she stumbled as she didn't know his name.

"Iida Tenya!" he said extending his hand out.

"Aoi", she said grabbing it and shaking it.

"Oh… my daughter has met a boy for the first time? Should I have Kagura-kun check him out to see if he's dangerous or anything?" asked Dr. Fujitora with a cheeky grin.

"No need tou-sama!" she said embarrassed.

"A pretty girl like you doesn't have male friends?" he asked confused.

"N-no. All I need is my onii-sama and tou-sama! All the other boys my age are assholes that have zero respect for women and are just too damn horny to be friends with!" she said blushing.

"That is not true! You don't think that about men at all, you just never put yourself out there enough or you're too preoccupied with Kagura-kun", said Dr. Fujitora cheekily.

"T-tou-sama! Could you quit bringing onii-sama into this?"

"You are very dedicated to your nii-san! Is it because of his PTSD? If so, I wish you luck in being there for your brother!" said Tenya as he bowed again which made the girl blush and become embarrassed at his actions.

Before she could say anything to him, he then got up and left for the next round is starting. Dr. Fujitora quickly told her of the DEFCON 2 the two of them have called. She then got worried as they haven't needed to call a DEFCON 2 since Aoi and Kagura had a major fight over what middle school they wanted to go to. She wanted to ask why, but one look from him told her not to bother asking out in public. It was something to be said in absolute privacy. They then turned to the phone screen where introductions began to make way.

 **With Kagura**

Kagura's emotions were completely all over the place. He wanted to lash out on someone, cry, scream, do whatever he needed to just to get all these mixed feelings out of his system. But he focused in on one core emotion, which was his anger. He zeroed on it and allowed to emanate from his very being. So much so that everyone started to look at a different person entirely as he made it to his side of the arena. He heard Present Mic bellowing:

"WELCOME BACK TO THE FINALS PHASE! WE ARE SO CLOSE TO DETERMINING A WINNER AMONGST THESE FINE PRODIGIES! NOW! TO MY LEFT, WE HAVE THE FIERCE MISTRESS OF FIRE AND ICE, THE LIONESS WITH THE SCARS OF WILDFIRES, THE QUEEN OF ALL THAT IS COLD! TODOROKI MARI!"

Mari came out to the arena receiving loud claps and cheers from all in the arena including students alike. She then made it to center merely looking forward in determination and anticipation. Present Mic then continued to bellow out:

"AND TO MY RIGHT! WE HAVE THE POWERFUL KING OF PHYSICS, THE SECOND MAN WHO IS DOMINATING THIS FESTIVAL AND POSSIBLY THE MAN THAT CAN DO NEARLY ANYTHING WITH HIS QUIRK! GIVE IT UP FOR FUJITORA KAGURA!"

The crowd then gave very fierce and loud cheers for him as he walked out vaguely composed, but just enough to hide his seething rage from everyone, but a few people. Aoi had seen it immediately how he was struggling to maintain composure in front of the crowd while the old doctor, Ochaco, Izuku and even Momo were able to see he isn't alright. All Might even cared to notice that something was off about him, but both Cementoss and Midnight failed to realize anything was wrong with him. Mari was the last to notice. She noticed the severity of how frustrated he was, but failed to realize what he was frustrated at. He looked at her and said coldly:

"So, you made it this far. I guess I have to teach you how to harness true power".

"This is what you call power? It looks villainous and evil", she said with distaste.

"So you have been told", he said stoically and coldly.

"Wait for the bell you two", said Midnight with assertion.

The fighters had become ready to fight as the countdown happened. Kagura's hair shadowed his eyes while Mari put her right foot in front of her. The bell had then rung; Kagura rose his hand up and motioned for her to attack first. The bicolored teen then let loose a giant glacier even bigger than last round. Kagura tensed up his muscles and in one whole flex of both of his hands, he shattered the ice into tiny pieces in one gigantic repulsion. The repulsion was so strong, it tore of his shirt and he was left standing there shirtless. Like the awkward teen girl Mari was who also never saw a boy shirtless, she simply gave off a light blush at seeing his bulging muscles, strong perfectly chiseled chest and washboard abs. The women in the arena had all started sporting huge blushes on their faces, some even having their tongues hang out like dogs.

During the surprise however, Kagura had rushed forward quickly leaving Mari surprised. He then struck out a kick right to her liver. As she hunched over, he then did a spinning heel kick. She then left the ground, only for Kagura to grab her left foot and throw and smash her like a ragdoll on the ground. Izuku slowly felt rage build up in his chest at seeing Kagura dish out such brutality on her. Mari finally got a chunk of ice to form to give her space from him. But he simply violently repulsed away the small ice wall which had sent her flying nearly out of bounds. But before she could land out of bounds, he reversed her magnetic pull to draw her towards him rapidly. Although instead of repulsing her away he landed a kick with his foot to the side of her head.

He then started landing a barrage of kicks to her head with his feet pointed like a ballerina. This caused some of her face to be cut up and because of how high he aimed, he essentially made her half blind from landing a cut on the right side of her forehead, just above the eye. Finally, when he was done kicking her, he turned to landing fists and punching her fiercely and mercilessly. She lashed out a punch, but he merely grabbed her left fist and punched her with it. She took the opportunity of him being so close to land her fastest ice attack at her, which didn't work as he took flight.

He then started to bounce all around her all while staying within the confines of the arena. Just then he started landing quick hits to her as he passed from one side to the next. He then seemingly vanished before her eyes only to reappear in front of her and pinning her down to the floor with his foot on her right forearm and his other foot on her left shoulder. He then had his fists raised and he said darkly:

"Now I will show the world how pathetic you are. Just like what your father would do to you".

Mari then had flashbacks of what he would do to her and in a terrified rage just screamed:

"NO!"

Suddenly ice had burst out of her shoulder at him in dagger like patterns. He dodged it, but did get cut. She then started throwing fists at him in a blind rage and sent streaks of ice at him. He then snapped his fingers and suddenly. Ice started forming rapidly on her right side, but it kept coming out and she couldn't control its direction and where it came out from. It ended up covering her whole right side of her body except her face. Kagura then looked at her as he held his fingers in a snapping pattern which made her slowly release ice from her being. He then said:

"I'm smart. I knew there was a chemical reaction that formed the ice at least once I saw your quirk in action. But that's not what I'm trying to say…"

"Then what do you want!?" she said angrily at being disabled by her own quirk.

"You are strong Mari. Stronger than you even know but you lock away your power by not using your left side and not using that hatred you have to fuel your ambitions and desires. Only your hatred can give you the power to come close to defeating me and even get out of your father's own shadow!"

She only looked down at her left side and thought about how evil it was and she also noticed how she was getting colder and colder to the point of having her body temperature declining to a rapid rate. He then said:

"Give in to it Mari. Give in to that little monster inside of you. It's the only way it will save you. Give in to it and then use that power it gives you to destroy anyone in your way. You know I'm right", he said insidiously.

She looked at her left arm and then just like that she embraced her anger finally after years of keeping it locked away. She roared and a surge of fire blasted from her left side and finally Kagura let go of controlling her quirk. He smiled at her and nodded to himself as he accomplished something good that day. She then used that newfound power and sent a vicious firestorm at him which he just barely dodged and Cementoss just barely helped defend the crowd from her storms of fire. Kagura then had to dodge blast after blast of fire, his hair on his body was getting singed and he starting turning pinkish from the burns coming his way. He then decided that she has learned enough so he simply had her polarity be attracted to the wall behind her and just like that she went out of bounds.

Midnight called the match and declared Kagura the second person to move on to the final four. He then came over smiling darkly and said:

"Very good. You're a natural at using your anger. Give it some practice and-

"KAGURA!"

He turned over to find Izuku glaring daggers at him as he jumped out of his seat and marched over to him. All Might had immediately taken flight and landed right in front of Izuku and rose his hand up. Izuku had simply turned around, picked up Mari and stormed off with her leaving Kagura behind. All Might then turned to Kagura and said:

"Come young Kagura! WE are going to have a discussion about your behavior! I should have done this sooner, but at this point you are making the teachers worried and you're worrying your fellow students too! We will find your father and discuss this now!"

He then grabbed him by the shoulder and guided him out of the arena. There was a light recess due to the amount of damage from Mari causing those firestorms. Speaking of the bicolored girl she was being held on tightly by Izuku who looked angry. She had to ask:

"Why did you get angry at Kagura?"

"He shouldn't have abused you like that. I heard him tell you what he was going to show you. But that wasn't true power he showed you. That was just rage taking over him and violently destroying everything around him. There is no restraint, no mercy behind his blows. He hurt you really badly… I can see where he broke your ribs, and it makes me sick! That he made you explode like that, degrade you and even go as far as to remind you of your trauma! It was cruel what he did! And I wanted to-

Mari then quickly pecked the boy on the cheek. This action had made him halt in his tracks. He then turned to face her and at that point neither teen could withstand the tension of what happened. Izuku had liked her and saw her as a woman ever since he first saw her in class while she admired him for being the first person to see her for who she really was and love her for her scars. They then embraced in a passionate kiss as Mari then put her arms around his head while Izuku fiercely grabbed her legs and propped her on top of him as Izuku stood up straight and pinned her to the wall. She let loose a growl and Izuku sucked and gnawed on her neck making her moan and pet his head affectionately.

She looked past Izuku to find Ochaco with a heartbroken face. Immediately she put two and two together and realized that she had a crush on him. Ochaco started forming tears in her eyes and Izuku asked out of breath:

"Is everything okay Mari?"

She just motioned her head for him to look behind her to find Ochaco now becoming hysterical. Izuku being the oblivious person he is just went up to her and asked:

"Ochaco, what's-

She then ran off leaving Izuku to reach out and grab her but she smacked away his hand. She then ran away leaving Izuku confused about what happened. Mari then had to say it to him:

"She liked you Izuku. Not as a friend, but as a crush".

He then had a look of shock written on his face, but then Mari fell to the floor. Izuku knew he couldn't chase after Ochaco without leaving Mari behind writhing in pain. So he didn't bother to comfort one of his first friends and instead opted to help the girl he liked instead. He picked her up bridal style and took her to the nurse's office where with a smooch, she healed her. Izuku then decided to stay with Mari and deal with a new unprecedented situation at hand. What he was going to do about him and Mari?

 **With Kagura**

All Might had a firm grip over Kagura and he dragged him over to find his father. He found his father and had seen a beautiful teenage girl and asked the old doctor to come with him to one of the break rooms. Once they made it over to a break room, All Might literally spoke about all the things not only he noticed, the staff at UA noticed, the incident revolving around Kagura beating Katsuki to near death and also student concerns regarding him. Kagura meanwhile just stood there stoically while Dr. Fujitora started really thinking that maybe Kagura should go back into therapy and also that he needs to get out of villainy. He's now realizing the full strain and pressure that playing as a hero while being a villain is causing his adopted son. He simply looked up at All Might who was expecting an answer from him, and he said to him:

"I'll handle it".

"You'll handle it ISN'T going to do Ken! I'm not a really good teacher, but your child is crying for help and suppressing a lot of negativity that most kids his age should not need to suppress! Your child is a prodigy Ken! You are a prodigy Kagura! But you are scaring us with your actions! You're going down a bad path son and sooner or later, we'll either have to terminate you from the hero program or worse!" pleaded All Might.

Kagura couldn't even get mad at the symbol of peace anymore as he understands now that he truly needs help… but he honestly thought that nobody could help him because he doesn't know if he wants to be a hero or a villain. And he figured no one can help him or influence his decision either because no matter which way you flip the coin… all sides have pros and cons. Faults and perks. Downfalls and risings. He was smart enough to see this, and confused enough to not see what's right and wrong. All Might then frowned and said seriously:

"I'm tired of seeing you making costly decisions that could effect your life! So, I'm going to make an ultimatum for you, young Kagura! After the sports festival, you will be given one week of internships under a pro hero! But you will be special! You will intern with TWO heroes! One I will arrane for you, the other will be your own! Either way, this hero that you choose will be notified of your second internship! They will either collaborate together to help you rectify your behavior or you put in more time into your internships! Then you will continue interning under that hero I chose for you and if you manage to show progress and developments, then you will stay in UA! If you don't, then you will have to find another high school to attend to and you'll spend time in a facility for at risk teens!"

Kagura frowned at this and thought that the high time was coming for him and his family. All Might then asked:

"Do you understand, young Kagura?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes", he said stoically.

"Good. Now then, go back to the matches. I think Izuku's match is now starting up soon".

Kagura did just that. He found out from arriving to the stands that Ochaco stormed out of the arena without a word and Mina was Kagura's opponent in the final four. He then went over to the right side of the arena to wait for his next match. He figured for this match he take it a bit easy on his hands and try another tactic. He then waited for Present Mic to announce the next match.

 **So, I apologize for the lack of updates as of lately. I have discovered the power of online streaming services, which I have been using up wonderfully by binging on shows. I hope you guys had a good holiday. I can't make a chapter for New Year's Day or eve because I don't have a whole lot of content. So, Happy New Year to all my all fans and I'll see you guys next week or next year if you want to be corny like that.**


	17. Chapter 17

**In an unknown location**

The second oldest of All for One's children, Kenshiro. Is sitting in a wheelchair with several guards surrounding him. He had blue hair with a gray eye, he seemed tiny even while being in a wheelchair and he was seething in rage. The guards were tense at seeing the son of All for One with such a demonic look on his face. Why he was so angry, was because he was looking at the boy who put him in this predicament on the television. He is the fourth oldest person on record to have lived and he has never been caught, crippled, injured as badly as this. He has gained hundreds of quirks because of his father's unique quirk that passed down to him and yet that child took him out so easily. And his brother is lying in the basement of a maximum-security hospital with his eye shot out, severe gunshot wounds and in a lot of pain from what he could have sensed back at USJ.

He knew he was in the same complex as his brother, but he couldn't see outside, all his quirks are disabled thanks to modern technology. He did have one thing that ensured he was getting a visit. That was in the form of silent shots breaking through the walls and aiming perfectly between the soldiers' eyes. A black portal formed and outcome his own father who had a somber and nasty look on his face. Kenshiro smiled cruelly and said:

"So father… you here to clean up your mess?"

"No Kenshiro…" he said depressed.

Kenshiro then saw his hand wrap around his tiny skull.

"I'm here to take back what your mother and I gave you", he said determined.

All for One nodded to the camera and just like that, Kenshiro felt his quirks reactivate and then he screamed loudly. He tried to use whatever he could to get him off of him. But the rate at which he was sucking all of them away threatened to kill him. He then felt his sanity be taken away, intelligence. Eventually Kenshiro started to turn into a vegetable right before his father's eyes. The last thing Kenshiro could grasp was all the victims he killed and his mother's face which was the still beautiful face he remembered from over countless decades before her death. And that was the last quirk to be sucked away from him.

All for One made groaning in what was assumed to be sobs. Kenshiro started to drool and he looked up at his father and said to him:

"Papa. Where mama?"

All for One continued to cry even more which distressed the now mentally incapacitated Kenshiro. He then started to freak out when he couldn't move his arms and legs. Or for that matter couldn't feel or move anything below his neck or see out of both eyes fully. He then started to say:

"Papa. What gon on? Where mama? Why no I see out of bot eyes? Why I no can move to you Papa?"

He then started crying as he felt helpless. All Might then wrapped his hands around his son's neck squeezing it until he couldn't breathe. He then said in a low tone:

"You'll be with mama real soon Kenshi…"

Kenshiro then started to choke on his grip. He looked up at his father surprised. Kurogiri had looked on in sadness, but he did say for the man's sake:

"Make it quick my master. You don't want him to suffer or yourself to suffer anymore then you have to".

"You're right Kurogiri", he said choking up.

He then with violence started pounding his head into a wall. He then wailed on his own son's head in complete and total violence all while keeping his strength down to just be able to turn his head into mush and not break the concrete. He then looked down and saw his second oldest son's head turned into pounded meat. He then got up and then the power went out. The emergency lights turned on and Kurogiri immediately got on the commlink and said coldly:

"Who gave you the order to shut the power off? We still have one more to go."

"Kurogiri-sama, that wasn't us. The Demon Brother's are on the move for Arata. You have to hurry over there! We sense him using his quirks to get out of his restraints and he's killed the guards. We'll have Tao shoot down any of his back up that might come", reported a Tojo crime member.

"You do that. Come master, Arata is on a rampage because of the power being turned off".

The two then teleported down to the basement in order to find a man with long spiky steel colored hair and crazed gold colored eye awaiting them. He had a scar on his cheek, pale skin, piercings all over his ears and face that had been removed. He looked frail in the hospital garments he was given, but rippled with lean strong muscles. He wasn't standing, but being supported upright by a metal contraption that seemed to have come out of his torso. He grinned fiercely at All for One and said:

"Tou-chan! Welcome to the party! Have you come to put me down like you did my brother?"

"Come quietly Arata! It's over for you", said Kurogiri in a serious tone.

"I don't think so", he said with a dark grin.

Just then men came swarming in except these men didn't look like… alive. They were angry looking and each of the men and women had blood coming out of their mouths and had bloodshot eyes and stronger, more powerful bodies capable of wreaking havoc on everyone. Kurogiri's eyes widened and he said:

"You didn't! How did you get a hold of the Hive Mind Zombification quirk!? Sensei bestowed that quirk to his most powerful ally back when he ruled over Japan. There's no way you could have-

"Beat him? I did! And I mutated the quirk to make it ten times more powerful than before. Hence why my soldiers are more powerful than the mere zombies he made. They have minor regeneration, increased speed, power, strength, the ability to use other quirks and I can include a special ability. I can knight some of them by giving them a quirk, making them smarter, stronger and faster. But you'll love this next part I do", he said insidiously.

A mercenary in a clown get up and a scrawny, sickly kid bound to a hospital bed rolled over to Arata. The kid was screaming while the clown was smiling in delight. Arata then put his hand over the kid and he glowed in a dark gold energy then bit the clown on the neck while covering him in the same energy. Just then the kid turned to a purplish goo and the clown turned more insane, started becoming undead and he started gaining more definition and muscle on him. The clown then turned to All for One and grinned sadistically while he remained unfazed while the purplish goo turned into a man as the zombies fed the goo eight alive people. All of them happening to be death row inmates with the strong quirks from All for One's knowledge. The goo formed several heads all smiling at him and the middle most one on the bottom said:

"We have been waiting for this day forever, All for One".

"We've been waiting to exact our vengeance now for three hundred years", said the head to the immediate left of it.

"Such fine powerful quirks we have now. Such a powerful gift you have presented us with Arata", said the head a bit higher and to the right of the middle most head.

"This is good. Very good. Let's hurry and make mince me-

"You'll go and make at most thirteen heads in total then go to the arena where the UA sports festival is being held. I have personal business to attend to with that Fujitora brat and you're going after his friends at school", said Arata seriously.

"So he is strong?" asked the direct central head in the middle.

"Very. Enough to nearly kill aniki, paralyze nii-san from the neck down and take my eye and permanently disable my limbs. He even has an MP count rivaling our dear tou-chan at a staggering one million, seven hundred fifty-five thousand, two hundred and thirty-three MP compared to tou-chan's one million seven hundred ninety-nine thousand, six hundred and seventy-two MP and his quirk isn't even fully activated yet", said Arata.

"Amazing!" replied the central head.

Murmuring started occurring amongst the heads and finally the third top most head said:

"This… is… PERFECT! We go hunt for the Fujitora boy! Give me an MP reading quirk!"

The goo man reached out to grab Arata but Arata tackled into him to dodge a punch from All for One. He quickly gave him his best MP reading quirk and he disappeared along with the zombified clown then Arata started disappearing out of reality slowly due to a quirk that sucks in the user to an alternate dimension where they could travel extremely fast. Usually running a mile at six minutes is considered very fast, but in the dimension Arata is going to, he'll be traveling a mile in a minute and thirty seconds and the prison is only fifty miles away and he has increased speed from his mechanical limbs that make him able to run a mile without the quirk in two minutes. So every thirty seconds in that dimension, he would be running a mile away from his location. Arata gave his father a middle finger with his contraptions. Kurogiri turned to his master and tried to ask him what to do, but he said:

"We'll let Kenshi, Kagura and Aoi deal with this now. Tell Kagura to suit up as Carnage and warn him of that sentient quirk known as Scorn. He did a report about him for me, so I know he will know what I'm talking about".

"Very well my master. Calling him now".

Kurogiri then dialed Kagura's number and heard it ring.

 **With Kagura**

Kagura heard his cell ring just as he was about to walk out and face Mina. He answered the phone because he knew it was Kurogiri.

"What is it Kurogiri? I'm-

"I'm aware master. One of the heads of The Demon Brother's is coming after. The youngest son Arata specifically or the one you put five .50 caliber bullets into last time you saw him. You are to suit up as Carnage immediately and deal with Arata until reinforcements can get over there. Be warned, Scorn the sentient quirk is among them. Aoi and Ken will be in the dark for now. I will deliver you some new equipment that master intended for you to wear that will help with the number of guns you like to have on you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes and hurry", said Kurogiri hastily.

"Got it", Kagura said simply.

He then flew over to the arena to speed up time. People still cheered, but it was very light cheering because Kagura was late and the crowd didn't like how he antagonized Mari. Mina gave him an angry look while he just stared at her plainly. Midnight looked between the two of them and then she declared the match. Kagura flew over at breakneck speeds which caused the pink colored girl to flee. He then grabbed her, stopped then with his gained momentum threw her out of bounds where she landed gracefully on her feet in shock. Midnight merely blinked and said:

"That was easy. Fujitora Kagura proceeds to the final two!"

The crowd booed at him as he simply walked off briskly to the roof for Kurogiri. Aoi and the old doctor looked at each other in confusion and determined something was up. His phone vibrated and he saw a message from Kurogiri that said: "the steel net with gold beads seeks to ensnare the man of the crowd control. Be advised and support while maintaining proper visage". Dr. Fujitora's eyes exploded out of his skull and he quickly dropped his phone and sunk low the ground in horror. Aoi turned to look at her adopted father as he had a look of horror cross his face. Dr. Fujitora meanwhile started having memories resurface of the trauma he witnessed of the Manhattan Mass Massacre and clearly saw Arata's young face looking down on him with a grandiose, sadistic glee. He couldn't even hear or feel Aoi shaking him awake because he was so ingrained in the memory. He then heard footsteps and quickly reverted back to his calm, kind look as he saw All Might come over and pick him up with a worried look plastered on his face. The blond behemoth asked:

"You alright doctor?"

"I'm just fine Toshinori. Justheard some terrible news about one of my surgery patients. That's all", he said with a smile.

All Might nodded while Aoi didn't look fooled.

 **With Kagura**

Kagura arrived on the rooftop in excellent timing as he saw Kurogiri warp into existence with his Kagura's newly modified suit. He threw the suit at Kagura and he put it on in hast and his suit was totally different. It was black, red and navy blue with extra padding, gauntlets that contained hidden blades and bullets of varying sizes and shapes. But the thing is, there were no holsters or guns; just a combat knife. Kagura said in agitation:

"Where's my guns?"

"That's the beauty of it master. Thanks to a certain redhead Yaoyorozu, you now have suit that contains twenty-five guns and twenty-five thousand bullets for those guns. This is thanks to Ichigo's orginal patent called pocket technology. Which make ordinary standard items that are big or bulky and condense them into smaller pieces. These guns include: sniper rifles of varying strengths, machine pistols, revolvers, as fast as you can pull the trigger pistols, assault rifles, sub machine guns, a couple shotguns either full auto or as fast as you can pull the trigger and a pair of reach loading grenade launchers. Oh and an extra tiny minigun with five thousand bullets installed into each gauntlet. Are you impressed?" asked Kurogiri cheekily.

"Very!" replied Kagura in a sadistic and satisfied tone.

"But how did you get it from the Yaoyorozus though? Especially Ichigo? He's extremely paranoid and smart", asked Kagura curiously.

"We have a man that breached his company that feeds us new designs of his and various other designs made by Ichigo's workers", replied Kurogiri.

Kagura shrugged and put on his mask. He then got low to the ground and primed up his miniguns on his gauntlets. They appeared out of the top portion of the gauntlet and had five thousand condensed bullets with explosive properties to make up for the fact the bullets and the gun it shot out of were tiny and less powerful and so the explosive components were meant to make it feel like you got shot with a .50 caliber/mini grenade launcher. He happened to be familiar with the gun, because he came up with idea then gave it to Ichigo and received ten thousand dollars for the idea.

Kurogiri also got low to the ground with him and said:

"I am not much for combat purposes, but I can fight rather well. I will assist you until your reinforcements get here".

"Thank you, my friend,", Kagura said with the distorted tone of the mask which got deeper because his voice became so much deeper.

The two then laid there and waited for the carnage to start.

 **With Deatharms**

He was casually waiting there sipping on some cold green tea chatting with Kamui Wood and Mt. Lady. It was calm time now compared to being punched in the face by the number two hero. He now had a giant welt that had a light burn on it from the fire on Endeavor's fist. He then looked towards the city and smiled at how peaceful the day was and contemplated about the next generation of heroes surpassing the last generation to come before them. Just then him and his friends went on edge as they heard loud screaming and groaning noises come from away from them. It was people screaming and unknown wailing and groaning noises that caught them off guard. They then felt the noises approach them.

Mt. Lady squinted and tried to look ahead. She then saw the horrifying sight of people devouring other people, bloodied madmen running towards them in a frenzy. Then she saw a bloodied clown with a gun, a shot up mask that exposed two teeth, weird dyed orange hair and he was twitching and pointing a finger at the hero stadium. She then saw a purple goo man with over a dozen heads all smiling at her cruelly. She then said:

"Get ready for a fight you guys! We have an armed bloodied clown with a mask over his face, a weird purple goo man with over a dozen heads and people eating each other! Send out some of the newbies to deal with the henchmen meanwhile-

Before she could finish the clown twitched on over rapidly and punched her so hard she landed in the concrete stadium wall. The clown then started twitching again, gave the middle finger to Deatharms and said:

"Don't snitch on Twitchy kiddy!" he said in a hyperactive, high pitched voice.

He then ran into a wall leaving the two shocked heroes behind as Scorn jumped up high enough to go over the stadium and crash land right in the direct center of the stadium. The two pro heroes then had to fight as the mob of cannibals came running at then.

 **With Kagura**

Kagura then saw as a powerful clown suddenly kill one eighth of the total crowd and they all come back to life as frenzied monsters. Then a purple goo man that he identified as Scorn came crashing down in the center of the arena and then Kagura saw a man with steel colored hair, a gold eye and metallic limbs appear before the crowd. The crowd then started screaming running. The students were in a panic, but then they heard from Aizawa that the hero students are to engage in combat and protect the civilians.

Kagura then popped out his tiny minigun from his gauntlet. The handle then popped out and he turned it ever so slowly then before he knew it bullets came flying out of his left gauntlet tiny minigun. The bullets were harder to direct towards the undead because the contents of the bullets weren't really metallic, but more chemical. He happened to be across from where the undead were so he was able to get clear shots of them. The civilians then started to panic even more as they heard gunfire and saw the formerly dead spectators come back to life, then die again by having their heads blown off.

The stadium could hold four hundred thousand occupants at max capacity which it was at currently. Since an eighth of the occupants were infected with HMZ, that means Kagura had to kill fifty thousand HMZ victims. He took all that into account and made sure to aim right in the middle of the horde to get the greatest number of kills. He made sure to get headshots for one specific reason, to get the bone fragments to land in the other zombie's skulls. The bone fragments then traveled so fast that it pierced at least seven zombies surrounding that one shot zombie.

Kagura kept firing the gun making sure he got as many headshots as possible and keeping to the center of the horde. Before he knew it, he ran out of ammo and killed about forty thousand people in about thirty seconds of non-stop gunfire. Scorn and Arata looked up at the masked figure gunning down all the zombies and Scorn had sadistic gleams on their faces while Arata shook his limbs around like a baby and whined like a baby. He then yelled out:

"Why the hell do my father's minions have to interfere!? Kill him! And anyone who dares try to interfere with my vengeance against Fujitora!"

Scorn grinned but then he saw a student stand before him with green curly hair and green eyes in the UA PE clothes. Scorn checked out his MP rating and saw it was at around nine hundred and ninety-two thousand, five hundred and sixty-five MP. He tilted his heads at the boy as he hadn't seen that quirk count since the brother of All for One. Then he bellowed out:

"BAHAHA! So, you inherited his quirk huh!?" said the top most head as the heads combined into one central head with five rows of eyes, four rows containing six eyes and one row containing one pair of eyes.

"You know what I possess!?" asked Izuku surprised.

"So you do? Excellent! Then I shall work on acquiring that quirk! Part of it once belonged to me anyway, so it'll be amazing if I can get back it's daughter quirk!" Scorn said in thirteen exact same voices combined in unison.

"I shall devour you and get BACK WHAT'S MINE!" Scorn roared out in with thirteen different voices joining him to create a deep insidious scream of a baker's dozen voices.

A face appeared out his body and it fired energy beams from it's mouth at Izuku. Izuku did a military roll, but had to get up on his feet as another body appeared out of scorn to force it's hands into the round which caused stone hands to rise out of the ground near Izuku and try and pull him down into the ground. Izuku decided he isn't going to play around with him so he immediately took it up to twenty five percent of One for All.

He then had to dodge energy beams, jump away from or destroy stone hands, dodge whipping attacks from whips of air that conjured itself out of nowhere, punch against metal boulders that shot at him at speeds that could be about just twenty percent below the speed of sound. He also had to defend against clones of Scorn, tentacle like creatures that spawned from Scorn, big thorns, large needles with powerful sedatives in them, poisonous spit, dodge from large blades that threatened to bisect him, block diamond hard punches and fight against undead that came out of the stands. He was pushed to his limit and couldn't keep up with the fast pace of attacks, but he knew he had to manage somehow or he would die.

 **With Kagura**

He jumped down from his spot on the roof and casually glided towards the undead horde. He then conjured out two machine pistols from the pocket tech that contained two hundred round custom drums. He then fired them still getting all headshots and managing to double tap them in the head. He then looked down and saw Momo freeze up as a zombie was about to pounce on her bite her head off. He then put back the machine pistols in the pocket space as he already cleared out his landing. He then pulled out his most powerful sniper rifle. He then aimed just at the point where the zombie would be close enough to reach the bullet in time, but far enough away from Momo to not shoot her in the process. He then aimed down the scope as he leaned back and with a huge bam, fired the custom revolving magnum sniper rifle.

The bullet had traveled so fast that when it hit the zombie's head, the whole head, skull and even some spine got pulled down towards the ground. The zombie then did a slight flip in midair and it's headless corpse landed just in front of Momo enough to where she didn't see the missing head in front of her face. Kagura then did a couple flips in midair and landed at the topmost platform and suddenly conjured out two MP5Ks from the pocket space and mowed down all the rest of the zombies that still lingered around that area. More of them came from Momo's right side so he glided down and with two other machine pistols fired at them. More then appeared to his right, this time with guns from who knows where. So, with one gun behind his head, another pointing forward and his body facing front he fired them and managed to gun them down. He then got flanked and fired from both sides, nailing down all of them, but running out of ammo.

He discharged the clips which went back into the pocket space and reloaded only to come face to face with faster, stronger zombies armed to the teeth with weapons. He gunned down all sixty of them, until he felt someone behind him with a gun raised to his head. He then made the guns vanish, rose his hands, but then disarmed the guy instantly and killed him with his own M-16. He then fired the M-16 until he ran out of that ammo and got back the two machine pistols with two hundred round drums. He then ran towards the oncoming horde making sure to land bullet after bullet in just the right places.

After he was through with all his general machine pistol ammo, he took out about four thousand five hundred of the zombified victims. He had about two thousand bullets for the machine pistols, but he managed to nail double headshots because each pistol had explosive and piercing properties. So it tore through the first victim, killed the second one and maybe got a third about a third of the time.

Momo stood staring at him in shock through the whole scenario. But she did notice one thing about this man, he showed no remorse, hesitation and was the most dauntless man she has ever seen. Before she could think any further, a clown coated in blood that was twitching in front of her with a stop sign that was coated in blood on the bottom was ready to stab her masked hero in the back. He however sensed the clown's presence and fired a shotgun round to his face. This made him fall down with a thud, but then he started twitching more violently and got even more insane than before. He then started muttering incoherent dark ramblings and he said in a high pitched and hyper tone:

"Nobody! Nobody! Ruins Twitchy's face! Nobody! I kill you!"

He then got more aggressive with his strikes until finally he smacked away Kagura with so much force he landed several meters away. Just then Minato appeared and shot plasma bolts at the clown but he dodged ever so effortlessly. Kagura got up and was thrown a sword by Aoi that landed right by his right foot. Then she quickly ran back to wherever she came from. Twitchy had then grabbed Minato's head and slammed repeatedly into the floor creating dents in it. He then grabbed him by the back of his head with his stop sign in his other hand glaring at Kagura while twitching violently.

Kagura reached for his weapon on the floor and grabbed it just in time for a barrage of attacks by Twitchy's stop sign. Kagura though had better control with a weapon better than the mad clown as he slashed at his chest. Twitchy then managed to get up close and personal with Kagura, but the masked boy cut him deeper into the chest and poked him in the eyes. Twitchy got even angrier and went into stab him in the stomach. He succeeded and Kagura coughed out a ton of blood. He then punched him in the face many times until he cut the top of his head off just barely scratching his brain and leaving his mask on. The clown then fell down and spilled a fountain of blood from his head. Kagura groaned, got out the stop sign saw Kurogiri give him a signal to jab up on three. The clown then rose back up and roared out:

"You don't kill Twitchy!"

One.

"TWITCHY!"

Two.

"KILL YOU!"

Kurogiri's fingers reached three and Kagura then thrusted the sword high up into the air. Two portals appeared, one by Twitchy's head and the other directly above Kagura's sword. The sword had gone through the portal and stabbed Twitchy right by the side of his head. With the force of Kagura's thrust and Twitchy running at the same time, Twitchy's body moved forward and landed right by Kagura's feet while his brain remained impaled on the sword. Kagura retracted the sword, took the brain off the sword and put it down on the ground. He then muttered to himself:

"I hate clowns".

Then he stomped on his brain to make sure he couldn't be revived. All the encroaching zombies then died as their main source had died as well. Arata looked severely angry and glared at the gunslinging man who killed one of his henchmen. He then saw police helicopters and more heroes show up, including All Might. He then said to no one in particular:

"I'll kill you. Both that man and the Fujitora. I'll kill both of you".

He then disappeared along with Scorn with his teleportation quirk. Carnage had fled into a secret compartment in the stadium. It was there that he cauterized his wound, got off the suit, gave it to Kurogiri who just had to set up some tampered surveillance tapes to place him still in the area and set it up like he fought there. He then put back on his PE uniform and sprayed himself down with a powerful stench to wipe away the smell of burnt hairs and flesh. He then disappeared out of another compartment and appeared beside his father and sister.

 **Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't been posting much lately, I've been distracted with so many other responsibilities. I might be moving AGAIN so that's the main reason why I have been so busy. As I've been mentally preparing myself for the move while also deciding on where to live. Where I'm staying is a bit bad. One of my fellow neighbors literally tired to do something extremely heinous to another sweet neighbor of mine. It's so heinous, I'm not even going to mention it and it doesn't make me feel safe that he even attempted to do this to another person he shares the building with. So yeah, sorry again, you can expect a shorter chapter on Saturday the earliest, Sunday the latest. So yeah, see you guys next time!**


End file.
